


Three Wishes

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: Life will never be the same again for Cindy Wentworth when she meets Lucius Malfoy at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on the first day of Draco's first year at Hogwarts. A stirring tale of desire and tea . . . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from JK Rowling’s fantastic books or films, I’m just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so. All original characters are mine and as far as I’m aware bear no resemblance to anyone alive or dead.
> 
> Author’s Note: I’d like to thank my lovely beta, Mamacita, for her sterling work as ever.  
> This story is completely AU although as it spans the life of the seven books I have tried to keep it as canon as my story will allow. I hope you enjoy it. Dx

 

Cindy walked along the platform, anxiously watching her excited daughter amongst the crowd of other children and parents with trolleys stacked high with trunks and cages, as she checked out the big red steam locomotive that stood at the station. She smiled, remembering her own first day on this same platform twenty-six years earlier and the similar excitement and terror she had felt. God, was it really that long ago? It hadn’t seemed so far back. When had she got so old?

She scanned the platform looking to see where her husband, Andrew, had got to and instead came face to face with a tall, well-dressed man with long, pale blond hair and ice-grey eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. Even after all these years Lucius Malfoy was a gorgeous-looking man who had the ability to take her breath away.

For a moment he stared at Cindy, seemingly without recognising her. She had obviously changed considerably since leaving school, whereas he looked almost the same, except for the length of his hair and the craggier set of his face. But then his face lit in a small smile as he remembered who she was.

‘Cindy! What a pleasure to see you. You’ve got a child to deposit on the Hogwarts Express, have you? Are you here with your husband?’ He shook her hand enthusiastically with his own dove-grey suede-gloved one.

Cindy nodded. ‘Yes, our daughter Melissa is starting her first year at Hogwarts today. Andrew’s around here somewhere, probably found some old school friends to catch up with. And you. Is Narcissa here with you?’

He nodded. ‘It’s our son Draco’s first day, too. I expect Narcissa’s busy coddling the boy before he gets on the train. I think she’s dreading his going away. Not used to him being away from home, you see.’ His voice had a bored drawl to it that Cindy remembered from school.

‘Yes, I’m going to miss Lissy dreadfully,’ Cindy admitted. ‘But it’ll only be for a couple of months; she’ll be back for Christmas.’ She laughed ruefully. ‘Probably before I even realise she’s gone, the way time flies these days.’

Lucius nodded. ‘I know exactly what you mean. I was just thinking about my own first day at Hogwarts before I spotted you. I remember the excitement and the bustle . . . and you, of course.’

Cindy blushed. ‘Yes, I was thinking about my first time at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, too. I can’t believe how long ago it was. I don’t feel that old!’

At that moment her daughter rushed up and grabbed her round the waist, closely followed by a haughty-looking boy with short blond hair, obviously Draco. He looked exactly like his father had at eleven. No surprise that he was chasing after her daughter, either.

‘This must be your daughter, then?’ Lucius’ voice was seductive and charming. ‘She looks exactly like you did at that age. Of course, this is Draco.’ Lucius had grasped his son’s arm as he attempted to barge past and was holding him tight, scrutinising his reaction.

‘Melissa, this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father,’ Cindy told her daughter, who mumbled a quiet hello before hiding behind her mother. Cindy smiled at the pale boy. ‘Nice to meet you, Draco.’

Draco examined at her with thinly disguised disdain and merely nodded his head. Lucius looked apologetically at Cindy and was about to say something when a tall, skinny, aristocratic-looking woman with long, pale blonde hair appeared at his side. Cindy immediately felt dowdy, the way she had always felt around Narcissa Black.

‘There you are, Lucius darling. We were looking everywhere for you.’ Narcissa glanced at Cindy, obviously not recognising her. Then she looked at Melissa and the penny dropped. ‘Cindy Baker?’ Narcissa asked, her voice a shade colder than before. ‘So you're here, too. No husband with you?’

Cindy surveyed the woman coolly. ‘Narcissa, what a pleasure to see you. Andrew is around here somewhere — catching up with old friends, I imagine, as all of us are.’ She glanced at Lucius and smiled.

‘Interesting to see who’s catching up with whom,’ Narcissa said coldly and turned to face her son. ‘Come here, darling, let Mummy give you a cuddle before you have to leave.’

Draco sighed expressively but moved into his mother’s arms and suffered the bone-crushing hug she bestowed upon him.

The whistle on the train sounded and there was a flurry of movement as children carrying cages and bags scrambled to board, their parents struggling to get the trunks loaded onto the train before it began to move. Cindy peered around, trying to find her husband as she needed his help with Lissy’s trunk. There was no sign of him. __What a surprise,__ she thought.

She sighed and looked at the girl intently. ‘Take Ru’s cage,’ she told the child, ‘and I’ll get the rest sorted.’

Lissy looked at her tearfully. Cindy knew her daughter was a little scared of going away to school. But she would get over it, everyone did. She bent down slightly and opened her arms and Lissy clung to her.

‘It’s going to be fine, Lissy. I’m only an owl away if you need anything. And just wait, you’ll make loads of great new friends. I bet you won’t even want to come home at Christmas.’

The girl shook her head as if she knew that couldn't possibly be true but seemed to rally slightly when she spotted a girl she knew from her previous school. Grabbing the cage containing her tawny owl she rushed off to join her and soon disappeared onto the train. Cindy noticed that Draco watched her go and couldn't help giving a wry smile. Apparently, some things never changed.

She looked round yet again for her errant husband, but he was still nowhere to be seen. There was another sharp whistle and she knew if she didn’t get the trunk aboard shortly the train would be going without it. She could see Narcissa still hugging Draco, now hanging half in the train. She was obviously crying. The poor boy looked rather embarrassed and was trying to disentangle himself, but her grip was vice-like. Cindy grabbed the trolley and prepared to make her way to the luggage compartment.

‘Here, let me do that for you.’ Lucius’ voice was pleasant and he smiled as he took the trolley from her grasp. ‘Narcissa won't even notice I’ve gone.’ He glanced at the couple at the train door and nodded briefly at his son. ‘I’m surprised your husband hasn’t turned up,’ he added candidly as they walked down the platform together.

Cindy laughed bitterly. ‘Don't be. He wouldn't have come at all if I hadn’t forced him to.’ She sighed sadly. ‘I wish I hadn’t bothered. I mean, he hasn’t even made the effort to say goodbye to Lissy.’

Lucius looked at her shrewdly. ‘Not all happy in the Wentworth camp, then?’ He raised an eyebrow in query. Cindy didn’t reply, but her less than happy face told him everything he needed to know.

They had reached the luggage compartment and Lucius quickly helped Cindy to lift the trunk onto the train and then helped her off again, holding onto her hand just slightly longer than necessary. Cindy felt her pulse quicken and pulled her hand from his grasp, silently berating herself for being so stupid. Just because she and Andrew weren’t exactly couple of the year, there was no reason for her to get all gooey-eyed over Lucius Malfoy. That was over years ago, too many years ago.

‘Thank you for helping me with the trunk, Lucius,’ she said sincerely.

‘It was my pleasure. You know, it was nice to see you again, Cindy. Are you in town often? It would be good to meet for lunch, maybe catch up on old times. I know a few nice places near Diagon Alley if you’re interested.’

For a moment Cindy almost agreed but then she thought of Andrew. She already knew what his reaction would be to the idea of her going for lunch with Lucius. After all, regardless of how many years it had been, everyone surely still remembered how things had been between them. Andrew certainly did. Lucius looked at her, seeming to read her thoughts.

‘Surely Andrew wouldn't object to lunch?’ he asked coaxingly. ‘I’m assuming he doesn't take you out much himself?’

Cindy shook her head and laughed ruefully. ‘No, Andrew doesn’t have much time for things like that. But I don't think he’d be very happy about us meeting up. Although, of course, if I went shopping in Diagon Alley . . . .’

'And we just happened to meet, say, in Flourish and Blotts?’ Lucius continued smoothly.

'Well, if you asked me to have lunch with you, then it would be rude of me to turn you down, wouldn't it?’ Cindy smiled. ‘Of course, you are welcome to bring Narcissa,’ she added politely.

Lucius snorted. ‘What on earth would I want to bring her for? She’s always detested you, and I’d rather not have her ruin my afternoon, thank you very much. So, when do you think you’d be available?’ Cindy suddenly felt a little guilty at planning this meeting but then decided it was

Cindy suddenly felt a little guilty at planning this meeting but then decided it was time she got out of the house for once, and shopping would be a nice treat, too.

'When will you next be in town?’ she asked coyly.

Lucius thought for a moment. ‘I have to go to the Ministry next Monday. Would that be too soon?’ He looked hopefully at Cindy.

‘No, that would be great. I’m sure I’ll need a shopping trip to cheer me up after a week without Lissy.’ Cindy grinned.

Lucius laughed. ‘Hmmm, you really are like Narcissa in some ways. I’m sure she’ll be on a permanent shopping spree with Draco gone. She’s bad enough normally, so Merlin knows what she’ll be like now.’

The train gave a final whistle and began to move out of the station. The couple turned to watch it move away, waving to their children as they went past. Cindy was gratified to see that Lissy looked much happier and was now chatting with a group of girls. Draco, too, although he stood where he had a good view of Lissy, was with a group of friends, two of whom looked suspiciously like Crabbe and Goyle. She wondered idly whether the younger boys were as stupid as their fathers.

‘Don’t forget to owl me to let me know what House you’re in,’ she called to her daughter, who smiled and nodded, waving avidly before turning away to talk to her new friends, showing no apparent interest in Draco at all.

Cindy heard a snort beside her; this was from Lucius again. ‘Well, I’d have thought it was obvious what House she’s going to be in. The same as her mother, just as Draco will be in Slytherin.’

‘Not necessarily,’ Cindy countered. ‘She could always be in Andrew’s House. After all, he is her father; not that you’d know it from his performance today.’ She sounded a little disgruntled.

Lucius shook his head. ‘Not a chance,’ he volunteered. ‘She’s almost exactly like you were at that age.’ He smiled at Cindy. ‘Don’t worry, she’ll be in the right House.’ He took her hand and stroked it gently.   

Now that the platform was clearing she could see her husband at the other end talking animatedly with a group of men she didn't immediately recognise. She saw him look over, notice who she was talking to and excuse himself to head towards her. Quickly she pulled her hand from Lucius’ grasp.

‘Andrew’s just spotted us and is on his way over; he won't want us talking to each other, I think. What time shall I be browsing in Flourish and Blotts?’ she asked hurriedly.

‘I’ll try to be there just after one o’clock. I’ll find you,’ Lucius whispered quietly, then turned to face Andrew, who was just reaching them. ‘Ah, the errant husband,’ he said jovially. ‘I’ll leave the two of you to it. I need to go and comfort Narcissa. I’m sure she’s already grieving at the loss of Draco.’ He rolled his eyes dramatically.

Andrew looked sympathetically at Lucius and sighed. ‘I know what you mean, mate. I’m sure this one will be upset, too. Funny how women are, isn't it?’

Lucius smiled and confided, ‘I find the best thing to do is to let Narcissa go shopping regularly. It gives her something to do and takes her mind off things. And of course, the best thing is that it leaves me free to do other things.’ He winked at Cindy’s husband conspiratorially. ‘Because of course, she doesn't want me to go shopping with her — you know how men are with shopping.’ He laughed icily.

Andrew nodded sagely. ‘That’s a good idea, mate. I’ll have to pack Cindy off to the shops when she gets on my nerves.’

‘I’ll be moving to Diagon Alley permanently, then,’ Cindy said _sotto voce_ as the two men shook hands and Lucius moved away back towards his wife, but she smiled sweetly at her husband. ‘Actually, I was considering a shopping trip early next week, Andrew.’

‘Yes, yes, whatever,’ her husband replied flippantly, no longer interested in the conversation now that Lucius had gone. ‘Come on, Cindy, let’s go. No need for us to hang around here now Lissy’s gone.’

He turned and walked towards the wall back into Muggle King’s Cross without waiting for Cindy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following Monday saw Cindy wandering around Flourish and Blotts, happily engaged in browsing the books. She had been lucky in having had relatively little trouble getting Andrew to agree to her going shopping. After all, he was engaged elsewhere, doing whatever it was he did all day and he had no interest in what she wanted to do. Of course, he wasn’t aware she was meeting Lucius, or it would have been a very different story.

It had been a few weeks since she had last been in the shop, having brought Lissy here to get her school books, but it was nice to be able to browse any section she wanted to without feeling rushed. In fact, she had become so engrossed in the books she had completely forgotten about Lucius and was surprised when she heard his seductively silky voice behind her.

‘Mrs Wentworth . . . Cindy, what a pleasure to see you again.’ Lucius’ voice was light and amused. ‘I don’t see you for almost twenty years and then I bump into you twice in the space of a week!’

Cindy turned to face Lucius, smiling brightly. ‘Hello, Lucius. Actually, I was taking your advice and doing a bit of shopping. Andrew was pleased to see the back of me after I’d been moping around the house for a week without Lissy.’ She laughed. ‘It’s been a nice relaxing morning, I’ve rather enjoyed it. I think I shall have to do it more often.’

Lucius nodded. ‘Yes, Narcissa’s done a lot of shopping since Draco went. Of course, I’ve left her to it. I’m afraid I get rather bored with traipsing round shops, although I don’t mind spending a bit of time in here occasionally.’

Cindy put the book she had been looking at back on the shelf.

As if the thought had just occurred to him, Lucius said, ‘I wonder, would you like to have lunch with me? I’ve just come from the Ministry of Magic and I’m starving, and it would be nice to have some pleasant company for a change. We could catch up on what’s been happening these last twenty years.’

Cindy appeared to consider the offer for a few moments, then smiled again. ‘Thank you,’ she replied. ‘That would be lovely.’ She picked up the small stack of books she had collected and went to the till to pay for them, then followed Lucius out of the shop and into Diagon Alley.

‘Where are we going?’ she asked, intrigued.

Lucius glanced at her, smiling. ‘I’m almost worried to tell you in case you take it the wrong way.’ Cindy stopped and looked at him, her eyes narrowed. ‘Keep walking,’ Lucius hissed. ‘I was joking. It’s not a bad place, just not a ladies-who-lunch type of place, either.’

‘To be honest, I don’t really do that whole ladies-who-lunch thing, anyway,’ Cindy admitted.

‘No, but Narcissa does,’ Lucius replied. He took her arm as he led her down a small alleyway. ‘However, I’d be amazed if she even knew this place was here, let alone had ever visited it. And they do the most wonderful food,’ he assured Cindy.

A few steps later and they were outside a small Italian bistro. Lucius opened the door and let Cindy enter ahead of him, then greeted the maitre d’ like an old friend. Cindy looked around the restaurant and saw that it was a cosy place with lots of intimate booths, definitely the sort of place for clandestine affairs. Then she chided herself for thinking such a thing. She and Lucius weren’t having an affair, they were merely old friends sharing lunch and discussing old times. The same obviously couldn’t be said for a lot of the couples in the place though and she wondered how Lucius knew about the restaurant. From the way, he had been greeted by the staff he was obviously a regular here. For a moment a stab of jealousy went through her that Lucius had been here with someone else but she brushed it aside. What did it matter to her who Lucius came here with?

Lucius took her arm again and led her to a small, dimly lit booth towards the back of the room. ‘Is this okay?’ he asked, concerned at the look on her face.

‘Oh . . . yes . . . of course. Sorry, it was just a little more intimate than I was expecting,’ Cindy admitted. 

‘I thought we could talk here without being observed,’ Lucius replied honestly, ‘but if you would prefer to go elsewhere . . . .’

‘No. This is fine,’ Cindy assured him and sat down, reaching for the menu.

Lucius laughed. ‘You don’t need to bother with that. Mario always knows what his customers need. He’ll tell you what you should be having.’ He smiled at Cindy. ‘And he’s never wrong. The choices are always perfect.’

Almost immediately the waiter brought them wine and water and a basket of fresh bread with some olives. A few minutes later Mario appeared at their table to make the decision on what they would be eating. Shortly after that, the table was filled with delicious-smelling food. Cindy had to admit that Mario certainly knew what he was doing.

‘How long have you been coming here?’ she asked as they ate. ‘You obviously know the place well.’

Lucius nodded his head. ‘I’ve been coming here for years. Someone from the Ministry brought me here once and I loved the food so much I’ve been coming back ever since. Well, when the occasion is right, of course.’

‘Quite intimate, isn’t it?’ Cindy observed.

Lucius laughed. ‘That’s why I said I wasn’t sure how you’d take it. Obviously, it’s quite the rendezvous for lovers.’ He stared into Cindy’s eyes blatantly. ‘I imagine all sorts of shady deals are done in here, too. However, the food is quite delicious.’

‘Yes, it is,’ Cindy agreed, ‘and actually, I rather like it here.’

Lucius smiled, obviously pleased at her comment. ‘So, we came here to talk,’ he said. ‘I got the impression the other day that you and Andrew aren’t the happiest of couples. Care to tell me about it?’

Cindy wasn’t sure she was ready to answer that one and just made a non-committal sort of sound and continued eating. After a few minutes, she replied, ‘You and Narcissa seem to have lasted remarkably well. Considering your beginnings, I mean.’

Lucius gazed at Cindy and laughed bitterly. ‘Hardly. You know what my feelings were for Narcissa before we married and things didn’t exactly get any better after we were.’ He stopped and took a drink of his wine, then looked at Cindy again. ‘Our relationship was never one based on love, only duty — you know that.’

‘Well, there must have been some affection between you. After all, you had Draco, and you’re still together after all these years.’

‘Yes, we had Draco,’ Lucius admitted flippantly. ‘We had sex just enough to produce offspring, and fortunately for both of us, the child was a son and heir — no need to continue with the charade. Narcissa was always a cold fish and once she was pregnant she became an ice maiden. She wouldn’t even come near me, let alone allow me to actually touch her. And once Draco was born any affection she may ever have felt was showered on him. There was never any question of trying for another child.’ He took another mouthful of wine.

‘By the time the pregnancy was confirmed we were already sleeping in separate rooms, these days we have a whole separate wing each. Sometimes we don’t see each other for days on end. Of course, we stayed together for Draco’s sake, but sometimes I wonder why we bother. Really, it’s only for the look of the thing — duty again.’

Cindy took a sip of her wine and considered Lucius’ comments. ‘So have you just put up with each other unhappily for the last twenty years?’ she asked, genuinely interested.

Lucius looked at her sharply. ‘What are you asking me?’

‘I don’t know,’ Cindy admitted honestly. ‘I just wondered how you’d managed to put up with it if you detest each other so much.’

‘Narcissa and I are well suited socially,’ Lucius replied stiffly. ‘She is the perfect hostess and of course, believes in the ideals that I strive for. We’re just not compatible in the bedroom. But then we always knew that, didn’t we?’ He looked piercingly at Cindy again and reached out to stroke her hand.

‘I’m sorry, Lucius, but I still don’t understand why you would marry her when you didn’t love her. I didn’t understand it twenty years ago and I still don’t now.’

‘No.’ Lucius’ voice was rich and smooth. ‘You never did understand. Perhaps that’s why I loved you so much.’ He held her hand tighter.

Cindy was feeling uncomfortable now and the past was threatening to break through painfully. More tersely than she meant to she blurted out the question she had been dying to ask ever since she had entered the restaurant and seen what sort of place it was.

‘So is this where you bring your lovers, then?’

Lucius stared at her, his pale grey eyes boring into hers, but he didn’t answer merely continued to gently stroke her hand.

Cindy cursed herself for her outburst. What did it matter to her whether Lucius had been cheating on his wife? He wasn’t married to __her__ , after all, and she had always detested Narcissa as much as the other woman hated her. Let Lucius do whatever he wanted. Just because she was stuck in a loveless marriage and was too weak to do anything about it why should she resent someone else for getting some pleasure where they could? But, of course, the past was nagging at her and however hard she tried she couldn’t keep it down.

‘No, not here. Although I have had a few lovers over the years. Nothing serious, though. There was no one I would ever have considered anything more . . . permanent with.’ His voice was soft and sincere. ‘Really, it was just sexual. You know that I need that physical relationship. Total abstinence doesn’t suit me.’

Cindy felt another stab of jealousy and tried to quell it. She and Lucius hadn’t been a couple for over twenty years and they weren’t going to be resuming that status anytime soon so there was no reason for her to be jealous. Except that she was.

‘Are you annoyed with me?’ Lucius asked gently. ‘Or disgusted? Horrified? Shocked?’ His fingers brushed circles on her hand as he talked, sending little electric shocks of pleasure through her.

‘No. Why should I be any of those things? You’re not __my__ husband. Why should __I__ care what you get up to?’

Lucius looked at Cindy carefully. ‘I just thought you might be shocked, by my candour if not my actions.’

‘Oh, if there’s one thing I know about you, Lucius, it’s that you’re always candid. And I didn’t really think you’d have been able to go that long without sex. I remember you from school.’ Cindy blushed prettily.

Lucius smirked. ‘So come on then, what about you and Andrew? I have to admit I couldn’t believe you actually saddled yourself with him. What on earth did you see in him?’

This comment put Cindy on the defensive. ‘He may not have been as good-looking as you Lucius, but he was a good man. He was nice and kind and he wasn’t some Pure-blood snob. He didn’t care that I was Muggle-born.’

‘So you married him because he was nice to you?’ Lucius sounded disgusted. ‘You didn’t love him any more than I loved Narcissa, yet you have the gall to give me grief about it. You’re such a hypocrite, Cindy!’

Cindy pulled her hand from Lucius’ grasp, her cheeks burning from the criticism. She took a large mouthful of her wine and looked down at her plate, unable to meet Lucius’ eyes.

After a few moments he said more gently, ‘I’m sorry, Cindy. Please, tell me about Andrew.’

Cindy shook her head but then said quietly, ‘I thought I w _ _as__ in love with him. Not like I was with you, not that burning passionate desire. But I enjoyed his company, missed him when I wasn’t with him and felt happy in his arms. When he asked me to marry him I said yes without even thinking about it. He’s a Pure-blood too, you know, but he’s not into all that supremacist crap you always spouted.’

Lucius glared but didn’t say anything.

‘At first, things were great. We both had good jobs and although we worked hard we spent a lot of quality time together. But then he started pushing for a child. I wasn’t sure I was ready. I was only twenty-two and thought we’d have plenty of time for such things. But of course, You-Know-Who was rising in power and Andrew was worried that I’d be attacked for being Muggle-born. Or that he would be, for marrying me. And he, too, wanted an heir.

‘Unfortunately, conceiving didn’t come that easily — apparently my fault — and when the baby was born we got a girl, not a boy. The birth was extremely difficult and I almost died. Afterwards I was left unable to have any more children, so suddenly there was no chance of a male heir.’

Cindy looked at Lucius once more, her eyes glistening with tears as she recalled the bittersweet memory of Lissy’s birth. Once again he took her hand, slowly caressing it as he returned her look, determined to give support to this woman who was so obviously in pain.

‘Suddenly Andrew didn’t want me any longer. He hardly looked at Lissy, let alone played with her, and he moved from our bedroom into the spare room. He was rarely home, and when he was he was either drinking or locked away in his study. Soon it became obvious he was having affairs. I’m sure at least one of his women has given him a son by now.

‘Strangely, the more distant from me he became, the more determined he was that I should be chained to the home. He made me give up my job to look after Lissy and he controlled the purse-strings so we could never go anywhere, except to visit my parents, without him.

‘It’s amazing how he can quite happily sleep with a hundred women, yet he’s terrified at the idea of you and me even talking.’ Cindy laughed wetly, the tears now rolling down her cheeks.

Lucius offered her his white silk handkerchief, which she gratefully accepted, dabbing at her eyes to try to stop the tears.

‘Because he knows you and I had real love,’ Lucius said quietly. ‘And he’s still worried I’ll take you away from him.’

Cindy scowled, the tears having now abated. ‘Real love. Was it real love, Lucius? I think not. I was just someone for you to shag while you waited to marry Narcissa. Your filthy Mudblood whore, wasn’t it?’

Lucius paled and his voice became harder. ‘You know full well I never called you a Mudblood, and you certainly weren’t a whore. And yes, I loved you, more than anything in the world, but my __dear__ father had brought me up to believe in duty and Pure-blood supremacy. Anyway, you weren’t so keen on the idea of us getting married, as I recall.’

‘Not once you became a Death Eater, of course not. How was I supposed to even like you then? You and your friends terrorised and killed Muggles and Muggle-borns . . . .’

‘I never killed anyone!’

‘No, but you didn’t stop your friends when they did! That could have been __me__ , Lucius. I’m Muggle-born, just like all those others. How the hell could you be in love with me and yet hate everyone else so vehemently? I just don’t understand it. I never did and I never will!’

‘I don’t know,’ Lucius admitted unhappily. ‘You are my weakness, Cindy. You always have been. I’ve always believed Mudbloods are ruining the wizarding world, but you’re different and I can’t explain why. You’ve never been a Mudblood to me.’

‘But I am,’ Cindy stated defiantly. ‘You’ve met my Muggle parents! Perhaps it’s time you started to refer to me as such; then maybe you’ll realise how wrong you are in your beliefs.’

The two of them were glaring at each other now, still holding hands but clenching them tightly, as if each was trying to hurt the other.

Eventually, Lucius was the one who broke the silence. ‘Gods, Cindy, you are still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met in my life,’ he exclaimed, letting go of her hand. ‘You infuriate me and turn me on all in the same breath!’ Cindy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘I would love to make love to you right now, right here on this table,’ Lucius announced grandly, and Cindy couldn’t help but snort with laughter. ‘What?’ he asked mock hurt in his voice. ‘I give you compliments and you laugh at me.’ Cindy shook her head, trying not to laugh again.

Lucius grabbed her hands once more, his face serious now. ‘See? We still have it, you and I. I know you still fancy me as much as I fancy you and we’re both miserable as sin. We should start a grand affair and enjoy each other as much as possible. Make our terrible marriages so much better. You know how much pleasure I can give you; I dedicated the best years of my life to it.’

Cindy looked back at Lucius just as seriously. ‘I am not going to have an affair with you, Lucius. You have an ego the size of a house. Fancy you, indeed. I haven’t even seen you for almost twenty years—’

‘And as soon as you did you felt the same rush of desire as you did when we were at school. Don’t deny it. I know you did. So did I.’

Cindy opened her mouth to protest, but Lucius continued, ‘And it isn’t just us, is it? You must have seen how your daughter and my son were acting. Exactly as we were on the first day of school, as I remember.’

She nodded. ‘Yes, I noticed that. Definitely a case of history repeating itself. I just hope it doesn’t have the same crappy outcome that our romance did. Except, of course, it will if you’ve been preaching all that Pure-blood supremacy crap to Draco.’

Lucius scowled again but said nothing.

The waiter arrived at the table to clear their plates and Cindy took the opportunity to go to the toilet and freshen up. She dabbed water on her face to try to clear the redness that had occurred from her tears, embarrassment and anger. As she quickly reapplied her makeup she thought about her feelings for Lucius.

At school she had been completely in love with the handsome boy, even knowing his hatred for Muggle-borns, which didn’t seem to extend to her. She had introduced him to her parents and he had seemed to get on well with them. She had even had high hopes at one point that he might break away from his restrictive and racist family, turn his back on his betrothal to Narcissa. But then he had become a Death Eater and everything had changed. She still loved him — love like that didn’t disappear overnight — but she couldn’t be with him any longer because of the things he had done or, worse still, had allowed to happen. Lucius Malfoy had broken her heart. She had managed to avoid him for the first few years after leaving school and once she was with Andrew she avoided Lucius for different reasons, fearing for her life as Voldemort’s wave of terror spread across the country.

And now in only two meetings he had her heart in a vice again. He had been right, of course: as soon as she had seen him at the station she knew she was still in love with Lucius, and if he had asked her to run away with him at that moment she would have dropped everything to go with him. No, not everything. She wouldn’t have left Lissy, and she was sure he wouldn’t have left Draco, so they were even on that score. But although part of her ached to be with Lucius again she knew she had to resist him. Yes, he had spent a lot of time at school giving her sexual fulfilment, but that was so long ago and there was no way they could resume that now. They were both married, for better or for worse, to their chosen partners and they had to abide by that decision. She couldn’t help imagining what it would be like, though, after all this time, both of them being so much more experienced — although of course, Lucius had always been far more experienced than her, anyway. Shaking the thought from her head, she quickly made her way back to the table, where dessert awaited.

Shaking the thought from her head, Cindy quickly made her way back to the table, where dessert awaited.

As they left the restaurant Lucius held her arm, turning her to face him. ‘I was serious about you and I getting together,’ he said quietly.

‘I know,’ Cindy replied. ‘And I was serious about us not. I’m sorry, Lucius. I’m just not interested in getting my heart broken again by a Death Eater.’

‘I’m not a Death Eater any longer,’ he countered.

‘Oh, no, of course not. I remember reading that you had been under the Imperius curse. Sorry, Lucius, I know you too well. You definitely __were__ a Death Eater, and you probably still would be if You-Know-Who hadn’t been killed. In fact, by now maybe you’d even be ready to kill me.’

Lucius dropped her arm, looking hurt. ‘I’ve been in love with you since I was eleven, since the first time I saw you on the platform waiting to go to Hogwarts. Even then I cursed my parents for betrothing me to Narcissa, wishing it was you I was betrothed to. And that was before I even knew who you were.

‘All I’ve ever wanted is to give you pleasure. I hate that you’re unhappy, Cindy. If you and Andrew had been in a perfect relationship I’d have left you alone, but you’re not. He treats you abominably and I want to rectify that.’

‘I’m sorry, Lucius, but I can’t.’ Cindy’s voice was quiet and sad. ‘Please, don’t push it.’

Lucius nodded his understanding and the two of them walked silently back towards Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy had no further contact with Lucius and tried to put him out of her mind, although she was somewhat unsuccessful. At odd times she found herself wondering what he was up to and a couple of times had even considered sending him an owl to see if he would meet her but had just about managed to stop herself from doing that.

With Lissy gone from the house, Andrew felt no compunction to be at home at all these days, something Cindy found both annoying and strangely satisfying. She was aware that he was either out drinking with the lads or off shagging one of his women, but she found she really didn’t care.

During the first couple of weeks of term, Lissy had sent her an owl every day and Cindy had written back immediately. But as the term had gone on the letters had become fewer and now once a week was good, Lissy’s initial fears turning into a diary of her and, more generally, her housemates’ exploits. Cindy had been gratified to see that as Lucius had predicted would happen, Lissy had been sorted into her mother’s old House, Gryffindor, rather than her father’s Ravenclaw.

With Christmas fast approaching, Cindy decided she would go shopping. She wanted the house to look special for Lissy when she returned home from school. Not bothering to ask Andrew this time, although he wasn’t around to ask anyway, she made her way to Diagon Alley and immersed herself in the wizarding world’s festivities. After a busy morning of shopping, she stopped at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour for a house special and a chat. She had been a friend of Florean’s since her school days and rarely missed the chance to pop in and say hello, especially if it meant the chance to have an ice cream, her favourite food in the world.

‘I saw a friend of yours not long ago,’ Florean remarked as he placed the sundae in front of her. ‘Although,’ he mused, ‘of course, I don’t suppose you’ve seen each other in years.’

‘Who was that?’

‘Lucius Malfoy. He was heading towards Gringotts bank. He’s probably still in there.’

Cindy laughed. ‘Actually, Florean, I hadn’t seen him for almost twenty years and then I saw him twice in a fortnight. Once at King’s Cross when I took Lissy to the Hogwarts Express — he has a son the same age as Lissy — and then I bumped into him in Flourish and Blotts a week or so later. We had lunch and a good chat.’

Florean looked interested. ‘A son the same age as Lissy? And how did the two of them get on?’

Cindy laughed. ‘As the old song goes . . . just like history repeating itself. Scarily, it was a bit like stepping back in time. There was definitely an attraction.’

Florean nodded his head. ‘Too much unsettled business,’ he said sagely. ‘And how did the two of _you_ get on when you met for lunch and a chat?’

‘Much the same,’ admitted Cindy. ‘But of course, we’re both married now, so . . . .’

Cindy thought she heard Florean say ‘Pah!’, but when she looked at him he was busy wiping the table, his face showing no sign of having said a word. She soon finished the sundae and, thanking Florean with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to bring Lissy to see him over the Christmas holidays, she carried on with her shopping.

She had just emerged from Madam Primpernelle’s, where she had been buying Christmas presents for Lissy when she bumped into Lucius. He was splendidly dressed, as always, and looking, if anything, even more handsome than the last time she had seen him. Of course, his manners were, as always, impeccable. He gave her a small bow and then taking her hand, gently kissed it. Cindy tried not to laugh knowing he would be insulted.

‘Cindy, how good to see you. What are you doing here?’ His smile was genuine.

‘I decided to get out and do some Christmas shopping,’ Cindy explained. ‘With Lissy coming home next week I want the place to look festive enough after Hogwarts, although I know that’s a pretty tall order. After all, I haven’t got room for sixteen-foot Christmas trees.’

‘I’d be happy to accompany you if you wish,’ Lucius said politely.

Cindy did laugh this time. ‘I know how much you hate shopping, Lucius, so you don’t have to, really.’

Lucius looked hurt. ‘I really would like to go shopping with you,’ he said sincerely.

Cindy smiled at him. ‘In that case, you’re welcome. But of course, you realise you’ll be carrying the bags . . . and there could be many of them.’

Lucius grinned at her. ‘My arms are at your service, madam,’ he said in a light voice.

And so they wandered down the winding length of Diagon Alley checking out shop after shop. Lucius was as good as his word and was soon loaded down with bags. Cindy eventually took pity on him and offered to buy him a cup of tea from one of the cafés that dotted the street. Lucius gratefully accepted, pleased to finally be able to put down the bags. 

‘I remember now why I hate going shopping,’ Lucius said as he sipped at his tea. ‘And you’re a novice at it compared to Narcissa.’ He surveyed the pile of bags. ‘What would you have done if I hadn’t been here to carry them?’ he asked as he indicated the precarious heap.

‘I’d have got them delivered.’ Cindy smiled mischievously, then laughed at the expression on Lucius’ face. ‘I’m sorry, Lucius, but you did offer.’ She reached out and took his hand. ‘And I’m really very grateful.’

‘Are you?’ Lucius’ voice was seductive now, and there was a wicked glint in his eye. ‘How grateful?’ His fingers were making her hand tingle as he caressed it.

Cindy laughed again and pulled her hand from his grasp. ‘Don’t get any ideas, Mr Malfoy. We’re in the middle of a shopping trip.’

Lucius sighed dramatically. ‘In the middle? Merlin’s beard! How many more places can you need to visit? Surely we’ve done almost every shop in Diagon Alley?’

‘No, we still have a few places left.’ Cindy smiled wickedly and finished the last of her tea. ‘Are you ready to move on or do you want to stay here and establish base camp?’

‘I’m ready,’ Lucius replied grumpily, and he picked up the bags and followed Cindy back out onto the street. ‘Aren’t you going in there?’ He indicated an expensive-looking shop selling beautiful underwear and nightwear.

Cindy shook her head. ‘No. There’s nothing I need in there.’

Lucius looked at her in astonishment. ‘Who said anything about need? Surely you don’t just buy underwear when you need it. Narcissa must buy stuff from there at least once a week. I’m sure she’s got all sorts of things she’s never even got round to wearing, and probably never will.’

Cindy laughed uneasily. ‘There are some lovely things in there,’ she admitted. ‘But it’s rather expensive and to be honest, I don’t really have much use for sexy underwear.’

Lucius gave a short laugh. ‘Well, I would be more than happy to give you an excuse.’ He winked at her and continued before she had a chance to say anything, ‘I’d be happy to watch you try on the entire shop.’ He grinned lasciviously.

Cindy pursed her lips ready to say something but was cut off again.

‘Oh, don’t look like that. I know . . . you’re not interested.’ He paused. ‘Such a shame, though; there are some beautiful things in there. Almost as beautiful as you.’ He looked deep into her eyes, seeming not at all embarrassed at his comment.

Cindy blushed and looked away. ‘Well, it’s still too expensive, especially with Christmas round the corner. Come on, I have to get a few more things for Lissy.’ And with that, she hurried away from the shop.

Lucius looked at her thoughtfully, then glanced back at the shop. Smiling, he followed after her, his long legs soon catching her up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later they were finally resting in Mario’s Bistro, Lucius having convinced Cindy to have a meal with him before she went home. As previously, they had enjoyed a splendid meal and were relaxing with a cup of tea, quietly enjoying each other’s company, knowing that their remaining time together was brief.

‘Thank you for carrying all my bags, Lucius,’ Cindy said. ‘It was good of you.’

Lucius smiled. ‘It was my pleasure. Normally I hate shopping, but I’ve really enjoyed being with you this afternoon.’

‘Of course, you realise I’m going to have to arrange to get them delivered anyway,’ Cindy said with a laugh. ‘There’s no way I’m going to be able to carry all that lot home.’

Lucius looked at her seriously. ‘I’d be happy to carry them home for you,’ he said quietly.

Cindy shook her head. ‘You know that isn’t possible. Andrew would go mad if he saw you carrying my shopping.’ She laughed ruefully. ‘The worst thing is that he probably isn’t even at home, but I can guarantee that if you accompany me, he will be.’

‘I’m not scared of your husband,’ Lucius said belligerently. ‘I’d just explain how I met you and helped you out. If he’d been nice enough to go shopping with you, you wouldn’t have needed my help.’ He gave a grim smile. ‘Although I’m glad he wasn’t shopping with you. That would have completely ruined my afternoon.’

Cindy sighed. ‘It isn’t worth it, Lucius. It would just cause an argument and then he’d probably refuse to let me out of the house for months.’

‘He can’t do that,’ Lucius said indignantly. ‘How could he stop you?’

‘By stopping me from having any money. Remember, I have to rely on him for everything since I don’t work.’ Cindy sounded miserable.

‘You shouldn’t have to put up with this,’ Lucius said gently, reaching for her hands.

Cindy laughed bitterly. ‘I don’t have any choice, Lucius. He’s my husband, remember? Please, I don’t want to talk about him anymore. Let’s not ruin a good day.’ They sat in silence for a while, still holding hands.

As she finished her tea, Cindy said, ‘I’ve been thinking. Actually, you can help me, if you don’t mind. I’ll use the Leaky Cauldron Floo to get home and then you can pass the bags through to me. You’ll only need to put your hands through so hopefully, even if Andrew is at home, he won’t realise we’ve been together.’

Lucius nodded his agreement and, having paid the bill, the two of them rose to leave.

Outside in the alley Lucius dropped the bags on the ground and pulled Cindy to him, embracing her tightly. His hand gently cupped her face and caressed her throat as he leant in to kiss her, his mouth finding hers in a mixture of hard desire and tenderness. Cindy’s arms were wrapped around him in return, the two of them holding tightly to each other as if they never wanted to let go.

Finally, breathless, they parted and stared at each other speechlessly, desire burning brightly in both of them. Lucius reached out to stroke Cindy’s face.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said contritely. ‘I couldn’t bear it any longer. You are so beautiful. I just had to kiss you.’

Cindy nodded and bit her bottom lip. ‘Fine, it happened. But it mustn’t happen again.’ Her voice was pleading.

‘But I want you so much. And I know you want me too. I don’t care what you say, you know you do.’ Lucius’ voice was compelling and he grabbed her again.

‘Stop it,’ Cindy said miserably. ‘You and I were in the past, Lucius. We should let it stay there.’ She tried to pull away from him but was held fast.

‘But why?’ Lucius gripped her more tightly, his voice thick with emotion. ‘Why should it stay in the past? It’s clear we both desire each other. And we’re both unhappy in our current relationships. Why shouldn’t we be happy together?’

His mouth found hers once again, pulling her greedily into another deep kiss.

Struggling to pull free, Cindy cried, ‘I can’t do this with you, Lucius. I can’t!’ She stared at him, her eyes full of tears. ‘Please . . . I’m married . . . I can’t . . . .’

‘Oh, yes,’ Lucius thundered. ‘You’re married. Of course you are. To a stupid, ignorant prick who can’t stand you. He doesn’t want you. You told me about his affairs, Cindy, so why the hell would you want to be faithful to him? Has he ever shown you the same courtesy?’

Cindy looked at Lucius in horror. ‘I can’t believe you just said that.’ She tried once again to wriggle out of his grasp, but he wasn’t relaxing an inch. ‘Is there no depth you won’t stoop to? Do you really think reminding me about my awful husband will make me want to collapse into your arms, Lucius? If so, you are sadly mistaken.’

Lucius growled in frustration. ‘Gods, woman, you drive me insane! Don’t you realise how much I care for you? I’ve been in love with you since the first time I ever set eyes on you. I wish I could turn back time and change the things I’ve done, but I can’t.

‘My stupidity has left us in this situation and I can’t bear to think of you unhappy. My only desire is to give you pleasure, to see you smile, to be happy again. My desire is just to be with you.

‘Yes, I want to make love to you. I want to give you pleasure. I want to hear your moans, hear you scream my name as I make you come. I want all those things. But mostly I just want to be with you, to just hold you tight and love you.’

He let go of Cindy’s waist and grabbed her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes. ‘I love you, Cindy and nothing you can say or do will convince me you don’t feel the same way about me. I know all your objections to me and I understand them and I don’t know why it’s so, but it’s true . . . I love you!’

Lucius let go of her and picked up the bags once more. Tears were prickling in Cindy’s eyes and she hugged herself, too shell-shocked to reply.

‘Come on,’ Lucius said gruffly. ‘We’d better get you home. It’s getting late.’

Nudging Cindy with the bags to get her going, Lucius followed her back into Diagon Alley and they made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron, not speaking or looking at each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lissy being home from school didn’t improve the situation in the Wentworth household. For starters, Cindy veered wildly between bouts of guilt over her desire for Lucius and despair at the complete lack of affection from her husband. Andrew spent slightly more time at home over the Christmas holidays, mainly keeping to himself in his study, most likely with a bottle of Firewhisky. He had also spent some small amount of time with his daughter but of course, never with Cindy.

However, on Christmas Day, Andrew blithely announced that after watching Lissy unwrap her presents he was going out and wouldn’t be coming back that day. Lissy was understandably upset at his poor treatment of her, but Cindy was absolutely furious with her husband. Of course, she knew where he was going. He obviously had another child he wanted to be with — his bloody heir. The sight of her daughter’s distraught face broke Cindy’s heart. Her daughter was his original child, the legitimate one, yet he was happy to cast her aside in favour of some bastard child who just happened to be a boy.

Cindy cornered Andrew in his study and demanded that he stay. He, of course, refused. She tried begging; pleading that he see just how much he was upsetting his daughter, but it was clear he really didn’t give a damn about either of them. Coldly, she thanked him for ruining her and Lissy’s Christmas and told him she hoped he died in a ditch somewhere; then she slammed the door hard on her way out of the study.

As it happened, Andrew left immediately, not even waiting for the presents, so Cindy and Lissy were left to unwrap them alone. Cindy reflected that in some ways that was possibly better than if Andrew had been there. As they sat there in a flurry of bright Christmas paper and bows she was glad her daughter hadn’t realised that the only present Cindy had received was from her. Her husband hadn’t bothered to buy her a gift this year. She had removed her gifts to him from under the tree and placed them in his study for his return. Maybe seeing them would make him feel guilty about not buying her anything and leaving them alone on Christmas day, but somehow she didn’t think it would.

She and Lissy were just clearing away the wrapping paper when there was a tapping at the window. Looking up, Cindy saw a magnificent eagle owl patiently waiting for admittance. Lissy jumped up with pleasure and ran to the window.

‘It’s Draco’s owl,’ Lissy said excitedly as the hooting bird flew through the now open window and landed on the sofa, dropping an elegantly wrapped package.

Cindy went to the kitchen to find a treat for the bird and when she returned saw Lissy reading a long letter that had obviously accompanied the parcel. The gift still lay unopened on the sofa next to her. Lissy was absent-mindedly stroking the owl’s head as she read the letter. Cindy gave the bird its treat and it rose gracefully into the air and flew out of the window, hooting softly. Cindy closed the window and turned to look at her daughter.

‘Something interesting?’ she asked gently.

Lissy looked up. ‘Oh . . . you know.’ She shrugged. ‘I think I’ll go and read this in my bedroom.’ She got up off the sofa, picked up the present, and walked out of the room, heading for the stairs. Cindy watched her go, her smile flickering, slightly disappointed that her daughter didn’t want to share the opening of this particular gift with her.

She headed for the kitchen to start cooking lunch and make a cup of tea. As she sat at the table she thought back to a Christmas many years before when she had received a very similar parcel and a letter from another eagle owl. She, too, had elected to retire to her bedroom to enjoy them in privacy and it was only now that she realised just how much that must have disappointed her own parents. She chuckled. Knowing Draco, the gift would be a good one. And she would get to see it eventually when Lissy was ready to show her.

Once she was sure the food was cooking properly she made her way up to her bedroom. Opening the wardrobe, she reached up to the top shelf to pull down a small flower-patterned, vinyl-covered jewellery box. She sat on the bed and carefully opened the precious thing, a present from her parents for her sixth birthday. She smiled at the little ballerina in a white net tutu that started to twirl as she lifted the lid and the tinkling music began. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes and, not for the first time, cursed the fact that there were no telephones in the wizarding world. Right now she would have loved to call her parents, just to hear their voices.

She realised that she had been automatically removing her treasures from the box and had now reached what she was looking for. Still wrapped in the shimmering gold paper it had been delivered in, she pulled out the exquisite item and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was tissue paper of deep red — Gryffindor colours, she thought with a smile. And inside the wrapping paper, a delicate bracelet in yellow gold with rubies studded around it at intervals. She murmured with pleasure as she gazed at the beautiful object.

Something else that had just occurred to her was how much trouble Lucius had gone to in order to get her gift right — choosing Gryffindor colours rather than the Slytherin ones that would have come so naturally to him, wrapping it so beautifully, and then — she reached into the box once again and removed the letter that lay there — to have written her that letter.

By now the tears were coursing freely down her cheeks as she thought of Lucius and of Andrew and of all the things that had happened to bring her to this point in her life: sitting alone on Christmas Day in her cold and lonely bedroom with only an old box and a shabby ballerina for company.

She heard a noise and turned to look at the door. Lissy stood in the doorway staring at her mother with concern. She had heard the noise of the jewellery box and had come to investigate. Seeing her mother sitting on the bed crying, holding onto a letter and a bracelet, had been a surprise and she didn’t know what to do.

Cindy dropped the items and pulled a tissue from her sleeve, wiping her eyes quickly. ‘Come in, Lissy,’ she urged.

‘Are you okay, Mum?’ Lissy’s voice was full of concern. ‘Is it Dad? He upset you by leaving, didn’t he?’ She sat down on the bed next to her mother and hugged her.

Cindy shook her head. ‘No, it’s not your father. It’s just me being silly on Christmas Day, that’s all.’ She hugged her daughter to her and kissed her on the forehead. ‘I was just wishing we had a telephone so we could phone Nanna and Grandad rather than sending Ru to them. It would be nice to talk to them, wouldn’t it?’

Lissy looked at the letter and looked at her mother in a sudden panic. ‘It wasn’t me, was it? That upset you? Because I went to my room to read Draco’s letter?’ She sounded upset.

Cindy laughed. ‘No, darling, of course it wasn’t you. Actually, that’s why I’m up here. It reminded me of my first Christmas at Hogwarts.’ She looked at her daughter. ‘I received a letter and present, too.’ She indicated the package and the letter.

Lissy picked up the bracelet and smiled. ‘It’s beautiful,’ she said quietly and looked at the wrapping paper. ‘You kept it wrapped up all these years?’

‘Yes. It was so beautifully wrapped I couldn’t bear to throw it away. So it went into the jewellery box with all my other precious items.’

‘Do you ever wear it?’ Lissy asked. ‘I’ve never seen you wear it before.’

‘No,’ Cindy admitted. ‘I have to admit I’d forgotten it was there. I haven’t looked inside that box for a very long time.’        

Lissy looked at the jewellery box and wrinkled her nose in disgust. ‘No wonder. It’s really tacky, Mum. It’s got a ballerina in it. Sorry, but it’s completely hideous!’

Cindy laughed again. ‘I’ll have you know my mum and dad gave me this jewellery box as a birthday present when I was six years old. At the time, the ballerina was the height of sophistication.’ She winked at her daughter. ‘Anyway, I happen to love her, so she’s not ‘tacky’, thank you very much.’

She grabbed Lissy and tickled her, and the two of them were soon rolling around on the bed laughing. Sometime later, Cindy carefully wrapped the bracelet and having replaced the letter in the jewellery box she placed the package carefully on top of it before adding her other precious memories and closing the lid, once more sending the ballerina to sleep. After replacing the jewellery box on the top shelf of her wardrobe, she and Lissy made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Cindy made them a snowball each and they sat and talked about school whilst Cindy finished cooking lunch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later that Lissy finally showed Cindy the gift Draco had sent her. As usual, Andrew was nowhere to be found; no doubt off with one of his women, Cindy assumed. She and Lissy had gone to visit her parents and had spent an enjoyable morning with them, leaving just after lunch to visit Florean Fortescue as she had promised him she would. As always Florean spoilt them both, providing special ice creams in exchange for a kiss from each of them. Cindy looked out of the window, watching the world go by and only vaguely listening to her daughter’s conversation.

‘So how is school, Miss Lissy?’ Florean asked gravely. ‘Is it as bad as you had feared it would be?’

Lissy laughed. ‘No! It’s great, actually. I’ve met some really cool people, and of course, Harry Potter’s in my class.’

‘Harry Potter. Is that right? And is he some big celebrity?’ Florean winked.

Lissy laughed again. ‘No. He’s really nice, actually. And he didn’t have a clue who he was — you know, that he was famous or anything — ‘cos he’s been living in the Muggle world all these years.’ She sighed. ‘Draco doesn’t like him, though. And he’s not very happy that we’re in Gryffindor together.’

‘Draco?’ Florean asked gently.

‘Draco Malfoy. He’s . . . he’s a friend of mine.’ Lissy blushed.

Florean nodded. ‘And he doesn’t like you being with Harry?’

Lissy shook her head and confided, ‘I don’t really go around with Harry. He’s friends with Ron and Hermione. I share a dorm with Hermione.’ She frowned in confusion. ‘I don’t really understand the thing between Draco and Harry,’ she admitted.

‘Ah, and Draco is in what house?’ Florean asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

‘Slytherin. Of course, I know all the bad witches and wizards were in that House, but I’m sure not everyone was bad. Draco isn’t,’ Lissy said quickly.

Florean nodded. ‘Well, it’s obvious. Slytherins aren’t keen on Gryffindors. Never have been and probably never will be. Draco doesn’t have a problem with you, except that you’re a Gryffindor.’ He smiled and whispered, ‘Lucius was exactly the same with your mother.’

‘Really?’ Lissy looked surprised. ‘Mum said they were friends when they were at school, but I hadn’t realised they were that close.’

Florean laughed. ‘It was a bit more than friends, young Lissy. The two of them were very much in love.’ He looked at Cindy, who was still daydreaming out of the window. ‘In fact, I believe it was love at first sight . . . for both of them. They met on the first day of school on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.’ He looked back at Lissy and noticed her blushing again and was reminded of his earlier conversation with Cindy.

‘That’s when Draco and I met,’ Lissy said quietly. Florean nodded sagely. ‘But if they were so in love, why didn’t they get married? Why did Mum end up with Dad?’ She wanted to add ‘and be so unhappy’, but she didn’t.

Florean sighed. ‘Ah, little one, there were many reasons. Perhaps you should ask your mother if you really want to know. But remember, Lucius is a Pure-blood. At that time the old families arranged betrothals to ensure the continuation of their lines. Lucius had been betrothed to Narcissa since he was eight. Being in love with your mother didn’t change that.’

‘But surely he could have refused to marry Narcissa if he’d really loved my mother.’ Lissy was outraged. ‘Obviously, he didn’t think that much of her!’

Florean shook his head sadly. ‘Things aren’t always so simple, child. I assure you that Lucius loved your mother very much, and she loved him. But they were bad times, especially for Muggle-borns—’ He looked grave. ‘I’ve said too much. If you want to know about Lucius, I suggest you ask your mother. It might do her good to finally talk about it.’ He gave the girl a hug. ‘Now, I must get back to work. I can’t spend all day chatting to you.’ He winked and headed off to serve another customer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived home Lissy dashed upstairs and returned to the lounge a few minutes later carrying her present from Draco. Like her mother she had kept the gift in its wrapping paper. She handed it to Cindy. ‘Here, look at what Draco gave me.’ She smiled and sat down next to her mother on the sofa.

Cindy took the package and slowly undid the wrapping to reveal a beautiful necklace, a yellow gold rope chain with a flower pendant, the centre of the flower picked out in rubies. She smiled. Draco had taken as much care in his choice of a present for Lissy as his father had with her. Lucius had obviously been a good teacher.

‘It’s beautiful, Lissy.’

‘I know. But I’m not sure I ought to wear it.’

‘Why not?’ Cindy looked at the girl curiously.

‘Well, for starters, because it’s obviously really expensive, and secondly, because I don’t want Draco to think I like him.’

Cindy was confused. ‘But I thought you did like him?’

‘No, I hate him.’

‘Really? I suppose that’s why you got all excited when his owl turned up, was it?’ Cindy stared knowingly at her daughter. ‘Or why you blush whenever you mention his name?’

‘I do not!’ Lissy exclaimed loudly.

Cindy laughed. ‘Yes, you do, love. And I’m sorry — you may hate some of the things Draco does, but you definitely don’t hate him.’

‘I do sometimes,’ Lissy admitted. ‘It’s like I can’t stop myself from being horrible to him. And then other times I look at him and think how handsome he is and how I just want to be with him.’

Cindy nodded. ‘Love is a terrible thing sometimes.’

Lissy looked shocked. ‘I’m not in love with Draco Malfoy!’

‘Hmmm, well, maybe not. But that’s how I felt about Lucius from the first time I met him, and I know I was in love with him. It was sort of obvious that there was an attraction between you and Draco at the station.’

‘Really?’ Lissy’s voice was quieter now.

‘Yes. It was strange . . . .’

‘Yes, I know,’ Lissy cut in hastily. ‘You said before that it was like seeing history repeat itself.’ Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, she changed the subject. ‘Mum, do you love Dad?’ 

‘Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I love your father?’ Cindy was careful not to look at Lissy as she said this and kept her hand with the fingers crossed down at her side.

‘Because he’s not very nice to you and he makes you unhappy,’ Lissy said.

‘He doesn’t make me unhappy,’ Cindy replied carefully.

‘Oh, he does, Mum. I’ve lost count of the number of times he’s made you cry.’ Lissy hugged her mother. ‘I don’t understand why you married him.’

‘I married him because I was in love with him,’ Cindy said tersely. ‘Now can we change the subject, please?’

‘But you were in love with Lucius,’ Lissy retorted. ‘Why didn‘t you marry him instead?’ Cindy didn’t reply. ‘Florean told me that the two of you were madly in love. Why didn’t you marry each other?’ Lissy persisted.

‘Sometimes things aren’t that easy,’ Cindy said quietly.

‘Yes, Florean said that, too. But I just don’t understand.’ Lissy looked at her mother pleadingly. ‘Please, explain it to me.’

Cindy sighed. ‘I’m not really sure what you want to know, Lissy. I met Lucius when I was the same age as you, the same way you and Draco met, and there was the same instant attraction. The difference was that I was Muggle-born and Lucius was already betrothed to Narcissa.

‘We both spent years trying to resist each other, but the pull was too strong and eventually we admitted we were in love. Lucius risked so much to love me. His father was a real Pure-blood supremacist and had raised his son to be the same way. It went against everything Lucius and his family had ever stood for to be in love with me.’

She sighed again and continued sadly, ‘I tried to help him break free of his past and family. I took him to meet my parents, tried to make him realise that Muggles weren’t the evil creatures he’d always thought. And it was working. But his family were too strong. Eventually, his sense of duty to family overcame everything he’d learnt to be true. His father introduced him to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Lucius became a Death Eater.’

Lissy gasped in shock. ‘What? But how could he? He was in love with you.’

Cindy sighed. ‘Yes. I don’t know how or why, but Lucius has always seemed to be able to ignore the fact that I’m Muggle-born. No one else could, though — I’d always been a Mudblood to Narcissa and the like. Things became dangerous for me, and dangerous for Lucius, too. God only knows what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have thought of one of his Death Eaters being in love with a Muggle-born.

‘Of course, then we started hearing what the Death Eaters were doing to Muggles. Few people at school realised at the time that Lucius and his friends were involved, but of course, I did. I begged him to leave, but he told me he couldn’t. The choice had been made and he had to see it through, regardless. He told me he could still love me, that nothing had changed between us. But of course, it had. I couldn’t continue seeing someone who stood by and let others torture and kill people, even if he took no part in it himself. And I wasn’t convinced that he didn’t take part.

‘It became clear to me that he had never had any real intention of going against his family and that, except for some aberration that made him consider me ‘normal’, he fully subscribed to that supremacist crap his father had drummed into him. He even begged me to marry him — he told me he would do it secretly, sure that one day we could be together — but it was too late. He had already broken my heart and I wasn’t willing to give him a chance to do it again.

‘I had met your father through some mutual friends and I started to spend more time with them. I kept as far away from Lucius as I could. I didn’t even want to hear his name, let alone see him. Unfortunately, we shared many classes, but I didn’t have to be anywhere near him in those.

‘Andrew was a nice man, from a decent Pure-blood family, but he had no issue with Muggle-borns. As we got to know each other better I began to enjoy being in his company more and more. He protected me from the Slytherins who were picking on all Muggle-borns, and by the time we left school I realised I was in love with him. Not the same all-consuming love I’d had for Lucius, I was never going to have that again, but a gentler and calmer love.

‘After a couple of years of working for the Ministry, Andrew asked me to marry him and I agreed immediately. He protected me when You-Know-Who rose to power and began his scourge on the Muggle-borns and risked his life to do so. I owe your father a great deal. Of course, once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been defeated, Lucius and his friends all said they’d been forced to act as they had under the Imperius Curse, but I wasn’t fooled. I knew Lucius was a Death Eater. I’d seen his Dark Mark.’

‘His what?’

‘The Dark Mark. There were many followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but his closest advisors, his inner circle, were the Death Eaters. Those he marked with a tattoo on their inner left forearm — a dreadful thing, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.’

‘But then surely everyone would have known he was a Death Eater?’ Lissy said, clearly confused.

‘No, because when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroyed the tattoo disappeared. So Lucius and the other Death Eaters could pretend they hadn’t served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named freely; that they had been forced into it as so many others had been. It was only because I’d seen the tattoo before that I knew for sure.

‘The last time I saw Lucius before running into him on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters in September was on our last day of school. He grabbed me on the way to the Great Hall and pulled me into an alcove, begging me to give him a chance to talk to me. He told me he still loved me and always would, and he kissed me.’

Cindy stopped and remembered that last meeting and how she had reacted, the lure of Lucius’ kiss tempered by her outrage at his earlier actions.

‘The kiss was wonderful, but it wasn’t enough. I pulled away from him and ran to the Great Hall before he could catch me again. After that I avoided him, making sure he couldn’t find me on the train or at the station. At the time I didn’t think my heart would ever mend.’

Lissy had moved to hug her mother, realising how hard her confession had been. She was also now more confused than ever. From everything she had seen of Lucius, he appeared to be a nice enough man. Rather arrogant, but then he was old school Pure-blood. But he had obviously liked her mother, so he couldn’t be all bad. But now her mother was telling her that he had been one of the worst men in history, a Death Eater. And what did that make Draco? Did he share his father’s beliefs? Of course, it still didn’t explain why her father didn’t want to be with them. What had happened to make him hate them so much?

‘So you married Dad, and then you had me?’ she asked. Cindy nodded. ‘So . . . when did he stop loving us?’ Lissy asked quietly.

Cindy hugged her daughter tightly, brushing a lock of hair from her face. ‘Oh, Lissy, he still loves you, he’s just not very good at showing it.’

Lissy noticed that her mother didn’t say he loved them, just that he loved her. ‘But that’s not true, is it?’ she insisted. ‘If it was he wouldn’t go off and leave us all the time. Where does he go?’

Cindy didn’t know what to say to her daughter. How could she explain without the child feeling worse than she already did? She took Lissy’s hands and looked at her intently.

‘Lissy, your dad really does love you. It’s me he has a problem with. Unfortunately, the only way he feels he can deal with it is by not being here. I’m sorry he doesn’t see you as much as you’d like. I’ll have a word with him about it.’

‘Don’t bother. If he wanted to see me he would make the effort.’ Lissy was petulant now. ‘I’m sorry, Mum, but I still can’t understand why you married him. Did he ever love you?’

‘Yes, of course he did,’ Cindy said defensively. But she couldn’t help wondering. Had Andrew ever really loved her or had he just been pleased to get her away from Lucius? To be honest, she couldn’t really remember the early years all that well.

‘So it was after I came, then,’ Lissy deduced. She sounded totally dejected.

‘Oh, Lissy, it wasn’t you. I told you, it was me.’ Cindy hugged her daughter tightly. ‘After you were born I didn’t want any more children. Your dad had been expecting more and never forgave me for it.’

‘But why didn’t you want any more children?’ Lissy asked fearfully.

‘Well . . . I could tell you it was because I already had the perfect child.’ Cindy grinned at Lissy. ‘But of course you’re not perfect — your bedroom attests to that.’ Lissy rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. ‘I really just didn’t want any more children at the time, and as things deteriorated between your dad and me there was less and less likelihood of it happening. And now I think I’m lucky with an almost perfect child with an incredibly untidy bedroom.’

She grinned at Lissy. ‘Did you reply to Draco’s letter? It certainly looked like heavy reading. God knows what he had to say, you’ve only been apart for a week. Surely that much can’t have happened?’

Lissy giggled and went bright red.

‘Ahhh, not so much of the news, then,’ Cindy said shrewdly. ‘And I take it you haven’t yet replied because you currently hate him, even after the beautiful present he gave you.’

‘So what did your letter from Lucius say, then?’ Lissy asked, trying to avoid responding to her mother’s question. ‘That seemed quite thick, too.’

‘I expect it contained pretty much the same as Draco sent you. Lots of stuff telling me how wonderful I was and so forth.’ Cindy laughed. ‘I didn’t reply for over a week because I didn’t know what to say that didn’t make me look like a complete gibbering idiot or admit that I fancied him as much as he liked me. When I did finally write I just told him what I’d been doing over Christmas, nothing personal at all. He must have been really disappointed but he never once said anything.’

‘I haven’t written back yet,’ Lissy admitted. ‘I’ve started a few times but I’ve found it hard to know what to say.’

‘Well, why don’t you send him something short? Thank him for the present and explain that you’re busy visiting relatives and are unlikely to have a chance to write again. Tell him you look forward to seeing him at the station. That’ll make his whole Christmas.’ Cindy grinned wickedly as Lissy blushed again. ‘You _are_ looking forward to seeing him again, aren’t you?’ Lissy bit her lip as if considering, then nodded to admit she was. ‘Good, then tell him. Go on, go and write the letter now and you can send Ru off before you go to bed.’

Lissy scrambled off the sofa, and after giving Cindy a kiss, she dashed upstairs to write to Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy sat at the table with a cup of tea, reading the _Daily Prophet_. Or, more actually, she wasn’t reading it. She had tried several times, but her mind kept wandering back to her argument with Andrew the previous night. Lissy had gone to stay with her grandparents for a few days, a last-minute chance to do some Muggle shopping before she went back to school, so the time had seemed right to confront Andrew about his responsibilities towards his daughter.

She had really hated lying to Lissy about why she didn’t have any siblings but knew that had she told the truth Lissy would have blamed herself all the more, especially as Cindy knew she would have had trouble keeping back the bitterness she felt towards her husband for the way he had treated her in the aftermath of the pregnancy. Perhaps she could explain things to Lissy in a few years; when she was older. More, she hated Andrew for putting her in the position of having to lie in the first place. Whilst it had been some time since she had felt anything but contempt for her husband, Cindy knew that Lissy craved his affection as much as she once had, and she needed to find a way to make him give it.

When Andrew had arrived home from work, he had done his usual trick of disappearing straight into his study where he had poured himself a large Firewhisky. Cindy had followed him and, not bothering to knock, had barged in demanding to talk to him about Lissy. As usual, he was belligerent, but she explained how upset Lissy was at not getting to spend any time with her father and suggested he could arrange for the two of them to spend some time together maybe at the cinema or going for a meal, just something to put the relationship back on an even keel.

Of course, the bastard wasn’t in any way interested and what had started as a respectful request turned into a major slanging match, ending with Andrew storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him, leaving Cindy in tears. Feeling thoroughly depressed she had gone to bed and had an early night, hoping to sleep it off.

But it hadn’t worked. By the time the morning arrived Cindy still felt desolate and completely fed up and being at home alone wasn’t helping her mood at all. Making a decision, she dressed and put on her makeup. Once she was ready she reluctantly penned a note to Andrew, assuming he was going to bother to return home at some point, telling him she had decided to go away for a couple of days. If he needed to get hold of her urgently he could contact the Leaky Cauldron.

Having sent Ru to her parents and Lissy with the same message, she packed an overnight bag and grabbing her coat and handbag, Flooed to the wizarding pub that straddled the Muggle and Wizarding worlds and contained one of the entrances to Diagon Alley. Once there, Cindy booked a room with Tom the barman for three nights. That done, she immediately headed toward Florean’s, hoping a chat and an ice cream would soon help to cheer her up a bit.

Florean was surprised to see Cindy again so soon after her previous visit but quickly provided her favourite sundae and a willing ear. She told him all about the discussion with Lissy following the revelation of Draco’s present and also about the ensuing argument with Andrew. Having had years of experience, he expertly also picked up on what she wasn’t telling him: her confused and clouded feelings about Lucius coming back into her life.

The ice cream man had long considered Cindy like a daughter and whilst he was opposed to Lucius’ choice of lifestyle he had always thought the two of them should have tried to make a go of things instead of lumbering themselves with the partners they had eventually chosen. Of course, it didn‘t help that he thoroughly detested Andrew — always had, even from the first time they had been introduced, long before he had been such a bastard to Cindy when she had almost died giving birth to Lissy. As far as Florean was concerned there weren’t words bad enough to describe the sort of man Andrew was for blaming Cindy for not being able to have a son. He felt sure that despite all his faults, Lucius would never have acted that way. Then he wondered idly whether Cindy had told Lucius about her relationship with her husband and the cause of its breakdown.

Florean reassured Cindy that Lissy would be fine. Hopefully, the main points of the argument she’d had with Andrew would penetrate his thick skull at some point and he would see reason and do something about increasing his access to Lissy. If not, as far as Florean could see, Lissy wouldn’t be missing out on much. He was convinced that her father was a complete waste of space.

Cindy couldn’t help but laugh at Florean’s words, knowing that he was probably being accurate. She was glad she had decided to come here. The break would do her good and relieve some of the stress that had been building up inside of her. But now she was full of ice cream she was ready to do some serious shopping.

‘That’s a beautiful bracelet,’ Florean said as she reached out for her coat. He grabbed her hand and studied it more closely.

‘Thank you,’ Cindy replied. ‘I haven’t worn it for a very long time. I thought it was time to dig it out.’

Florean stared at her shrewdly. ‘Present, was it?’

‘Yes, a Christmas present. A few years ago now, though.’ She gave a small laugh. ‘Well, I’d better get on. I’ll probably be stopping in tomorrow for another sundae, Florean. I might as well make the most of being here, after all.’

Cindy kissed the ice cream man on his cheek and waved as she walked out the door, heading across the road to look in the window of the expensive lingerie shop. For a moment she considered going in, but whichever way she looked at it the garments in there were far too expensive for her. Even if Andrew did feel guilty about the way he had treated her — and she didn’t seriously expect him to for one moment — he still wouldn’t be happy about her buying an expensive nightgown or sexy underwear. And it wasn’t as if he would be interested in seeing her in it.

Sighing, she turned away from the window and continued down the road, not noticing that Florean had been watching her all the while.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cindy spent the remainder of the afternoon shopping for school things for Lissy and browsing in Flourish and Blotts. For a moment she wondered whether she might run into Lucius there, but of course, they hadn’t made an arrangement to meet, and he was probably far away from Diagon Alley and even London. After all, they hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms last time. She found an interesting book that could keep her company during the rest of her stay and, having bought it, headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron to dump her bags.

There were no messages for her, so Cindy got the key to her room, deposited the bags on the large four-poster bed, and having checked her makeup, made her way back down into Diagon Alley, waving at Florean as she passed the ice cream parlour. It was beginning to get dark now and the lane shone prettily as the stores lit up.

Cindy wandered around for a while, concentrating on the stalls that peppered the street. She had never really taken much notice of them on previous trips and was delighted to find some fascinating stuff. She was now much more relaxed than she had been that morning and was enjoying being on her own for once. As she walked she debated whether to go to Mario’s for her evening meal. She had never been there without Lucius so it might seem a little odd. But then she remembered she didn’t actually know any other restaurants in the area anyway, and since she didn’t really fancy eating at the Leaky Cauldron she didn’t have much choice.  

Finding the place was a little more tricky in the dark; it didn’t help that she had never really taken much notice of whereabouts in the street the particular alley was down which the restaurant lay. She wasn’t surprised that Narcissa had never found the place. For a moment she found herself heading down a dank-looking road called Knockturn Alley, but the scary-looking people who inhabited the place soon made her retrace her steps. She wandered back towards the Leaky Cauldron slowly, deciding that if she didn’t find Mario’s on this attempt she would eat at the pub after all. It was only a few minutes later that she finally found the entrance she was looking for and was soon heading into the bistro.

Mario looked pleased but somewhat puzzled to see her, and for a moment her heart beat double time and a sinking feeling made her stomach roil at the possibility that Lucius was at the restaurant. Maybe he was dining with another woman. She wasn’t quite sure why the idea upset her, but it did. However, Mario quickly showed her to the booth she and Lucius had previously shared and, having announced that he knew exactly what she needed, he disappeared off in the direction of the kitchen.

After a waiter had brought her a glass of dry white wine and a jug of water, Cindy pulled out the book she had bought, intent on reading while she waited for her meal. But first, she looked around the restaurant. The type of clientele didn’t seem to have changed appreciably from the previous times she had visited and she certainly saw no sign of anyone with long blond hair. She relaxed and opened her book, flicking through it as she waited for her meal to arrive.

As ever, Mario didn’t disappoint. In short order, he provided a thick meat stew and a plate of steaming pasta with a wild mushroom sauce. It all tasted delicious and Cindy was soon stuffed. As she left she thanked Mario profusely for his choices. The slow walk back up the long winding lane that was Diagon Alley helped to relieve the tight feeling in her stomach, and by the time she arrived back at the pub she had decided she was going to have a few more drinks before she headed off to bed. Cindy wasn’t normally much of a drinker but she’d had a good day and wasn’t ready for it to end just yet. Also, she knew she would probably have trouble sleeping; she always did for a few days when she went to a new place. A few drinks would help with that, too.

She ordered a glass of wine from Tom and sat down in a booth, once again reading her book. There were few other people around that evening so she felt fairly relaxed and able to lose herself in the story without needing to worry about what was going on around her. When she finally checked the time she realised she had been there for almost three hours and, according to the empty glasses on the table, she’d had three more glasses of wine.

Cindy got to her feet a little unsteadily and headed toward the rooms. Tom smiled at her as she left and she thanked him before climbing the stairs. She found her room, and after shedding her coat she took the glass from the bedside table and quickly filled it with water from the bathroom tap. She downed the drink, then took another. After the third glass, she headed back to the bedroom and stood, gazing at the pile of bags and boxes that covered the bed.

Sighing, Cindy began to clear them off so she could get into bed. She stopped. Wait — boxes? She hadn’t bought anything in boxes. She sat on the bed and pulled the largest one towards her. It was a plain white box tied with a large black velvet ribbon. There was nothing on the outside to signify who or where it had come from. What was it doing in her room?

Cindy removed the ribbon and pulled off the lid to reveal layers and layers of pure white tissue paper. She pushed the paper aside and gasped in astonishment. Nestled within was a delicate silk chemise in a beautiful golden apricot shade and a matching lace negligee. She took them out of the box, admiring the exquisite workmanship and the beautiful quality. There was only one place these could have come from but she still couldn’t work out how they had ended up in her room. Obviously, they had been sent to the wrong place. Without an address label, Tom had clearly assumed from the amount of shopping she had done that they were hers and mistakenly put them in here. She carefully rewrapped the clothes and retied the bow.

She knew she should just move the boxes off the bed and go to sleep but she couldn’t resist peeking to see what was inside the others. After all, she would never be able to afford such beautiful garments herself, but at least she would get to see and feel them briefly, even if she never got to wear them.

Cindy pulled the second box towards her and quickly opened it, delving through the layers of tissue paper to discover a set of underwear, once again exquisite in detail and styling and also feeling like silk. She laughed. Surely whoever these belonged to was a Slytherin. The beautiful garments were dark green and black striped with a fine silver thread running through them and edged with pale grey lace. Cindy thought they were probably the most beautiful lingerie she had ever seen.

Again she re-wrapped them properly and then she opened the last box. This one astonished her even more. Once again it was underwear, but this time in Gryffindor colours; red and gold. There was also a matching suspender belt and the finest, sheerest stockings she had ever seen. The beauty of this particular set completely took her breath away and she wished they really were hers. To wear something of such elegance would be amazing.

Cindy was reluctantly putting the exquisite underwear back into the box when there was a knock on the door. At first, she ignored it, assuming it was probably a mistake, but then she remembered she had left word as to where she was and thinking it might be an emergency she went and opened the door, her heart constricting a little with anxiety.

To her complete surprise, it wasn’t Tom but Lucius who stood outside her door, wearing an expensive green and black striped silk dressing gown and a smile. Cindy stared at him in amazement.

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked.

‘I thought I’d get away from things for a few days,’ Lucius shrugged, answering in his lazy drawl. He peered around her into the room. ‘You found my gifts, then?’ he asked with a smile.

‘Your gifts?’ The penny dropped. ‘You bought those clothes for me?’

Lucius nodded. ‘Of course. I couldn’t believe you really didn’t have any nice underwear, but then I thought of your husband and realised you actually probably didn’t. Do you like them?’

Cindy looked at Lucius in astonishment. ‘Like them? They’re beautiful. But I really can’t keep them, Lucius.’

‘Of course you can. It’s only a few little things, after all. Have you tried them on yet?’

‘No, of course not. I thought they had been sent here by accident. I was just being nosey by having a look.’ She giggled at the admittance.

‘Well, get to it. I especially want to see those nightclothes just now.’ Lucius winked at her. ‘No point in trying on the underwear tonight; you’ll only need to take it off again.’ He smirked.

Cindy looked outraged. ‘You expect me to get changed and give you a show, do you?’

‘Well, yes. After all, I did buy them. It would be nice to check and see that they look good. Are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand out here all night?’

‘I can’t believe you,’ Cindy replied in exasperation, shaking her head. ‘I’m going to bed, Lucius, and I suggest you do the same.’

‘Exactly what I was hoping to do,’ he agreed seductively.

‘In your own room,’ Cindy added pointedly.

‘Spoilsport!’ Lucius whispered. He grabbed Cindy round the waist and pulled her into a hug, his lips finding hers before she had a chance to protest.

Panicking at the possibility of being seen in such a compromising position, Cindy pulled Lucius into her room and he kicked the door shut with his foot as he kissed her again, this time more passionately.

‘You tricked me,’ Cindy said accusingly as they parted.

Lucius laughed unconcernedly. ‘Not at all. I was quite happy to stay kissing you in the hallway all night. Although I have to admit being in here is better.’ He walked towards the bed, picked up the largest box, and handed it to Cindy.

‘Here. Please go and try it on. There’s no point in you keeping it if it doesn’t look or feel right.’ He held up a hand to stop her protests and pushed her towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Cindy wasn’t sure what to do. The gown was absolutely gorgeous, but she couldn’t keep it. Could she? She quickly slipped out of her drab clothes and slid the silk slip over her head, enjoying the cool feeling of it as it covered her body. She discovered that there were also a matching pair of knickers, if you could call them that. They were the tiniest things she had ever seen. She giggled as she stepped into them and then pulled on the lace jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror. The colour suited her perfectly and she looked . . . classy. God, she would love to keep this outfit, but it wouldn’t be right.

‘How does it look?’ Lucius’ velvety voice came through the door. ‘Please let me see, Cindy. I was sure the colour was perfect for you.’

Cindy thought about it for a second and then took a deep breath, opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Before her stood Lucius, looking more gorgeous than she had ever seen him, his usually immaculate hair tousled and the dressing gown partially open to reveal his chest sparsely covered with pale blond hair. The smile that lit up his face at the sight of her was breathtaking and for a moment she felt lightheaded.

In two strides he reached her and pulled her into his arms again, holding her firmly but gently as his mouth once more sought hers. This time Cindy didn’t fight it, instead, giving herself completely to his embrace. One of his hands moved to run through her hair as he kissed her, and he gave a small moan of pleasure as his lips found her throat, blazing kisses down it towards her chest.

Lucius gently pushed Cindy onto the bed under him, one hand grasping her wrists and pushing her hands over her head, pinning her to the bed as he pressed against her, his lips still planting kisses on her face and neck. Cindy had closed her eyes and was biting her lip and trying not to moan but as his other hand ran up her thigh, caressing it gently, she couldn’t stop herself. He gazed at Cindy laying beneath him, noting the swell of her breasts and the faint outline of her now erect nipples and smiled with pleasure. As he glanced at her wrists caught in his hand he noticed the bracelet.

‘You’re wearing my bracelet,’ he said, his voice stilted with emotion. As far as he had been aware, she had never once worn it after he had become a Death Eater.

Cindy opened her eyes and looked at him. ‘Yes. It’s so beautiful and it seemed such a shame to have it locked away.’

‘You’re the beautiful one,’ Lucius replied and bent to kiss her again.

For a moment Cindy thought of Andrew but then she realised she actually didn’t care what he thought any longer and she turned her attention back to her beloved Lucius instead.     

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Breakfast was over and Cindy headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As she stood under the streaming hot water with her eyes closed, she thought back to the night she and Lucius had just spent together. She knew she should feel guilty about what they had done, but she didn’t. She actually felt better and more alive than she had done for years; so good, in fact, that she could almost sing.

She laughed out loud at that stupid idea, then almost jumped out of her skin as Lucius’ seductive voice whispered in her ear asking her what she was laughing at. His strong arms were soon wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back towards him as he kissed her neck and shoulders. It was quite some time later when they finally emerged from the bathroom.

‘I hope you’re going to try some of that underwear on,’ Lucius drawled lazily, a small smile playing on his lips as he lay across the bed watching Cindy drying her hair with a towel. ‘I guess I’m ready for you to get dressed now.’

Cindy looked at him, pursing her lips in mock outrage. ‘Oh, _you’re_ ready, are you? What about what I’m ready to do?’

‘Well, of course, we don’t _have_ to get dressed,’ Lucius answered seductively. ‘We could just go back to bed.’ He reached up and pulled Cindy onto the bed next to him, his mouth finding hers in a deep kiss as he pushed her onto her back.

‘I think we’ve spent more than enough time in bed already, Lucius,’ Cindy laughed once she was free to talk. ‘Perhaps I will get dressed after all.’ She pushed him off her and slid off the bed.

‘We’ve spent nowhere near enough time in bed,’ Lucius grumbled. ‘We’ve got twenty years to make up for, and I intend to claim every minute I can.’ He stood and pulled her towards him once more, kissing her again. ‘Although seeing you in that underwear would be good. Of course, I can’t guarantee it’ll be staying on long.’ He waggled his eyebrows lecherously.

Cindy shook her head in amusement. ‘And which set do you want me to wear?’ she asked.

Lucius looked thoughtful. ‘Good question. I can’t decide which I’d enjoy seeing more, you finally dressed in Slytherin colours or just being my sexy Gryffindor.’ He laughed. ‘Perhaps you should surprise me.’

Cindy thought for a second. Then, quickly rummaging in her overnight bag, she answered cheekily, ‘In that case, I’ll go for these,’ and held up her aging, boring white cotton knickers and dowdy bra.

Lucius laughed loudly. ‘Oh, yes, so sexy. I don’t know why I bothered buying you new stuff when you had those gorgeous items tucked away.’ He pulled the underwear out of her hands and examined it, shaking his head in astonishment and horror. ‘You don’t honestly wear stuff as ghastly as this, do you, Cindy?’

Cindy smiled at him and picked a box at random. Ducking back into the bathroom, she opened it and discovered it was the Slytherin set. She smiled to herself. She had a feeling Lucius would be very pleased about that. Now dressed in the beautiful underwear she looked at herself in the mirror, once again amazed at how good she looked and how sexy she felt. It fit perfectly and felt luxurious on her skin, definitely not the sort of quality she was used to. After one final look in the mirror, she slowly emerged from the bathroom, suddenly self-conscious.

Lucius’ face was a picture as he gazed at the beautiful woman leaving the bathroom. He erupted from the bed and flew towards her, smiling brilliantly. ‘Finally, you’re a Slytherin!’ he announced happily and, holding her hands, he looked appraisingly at her. ‘And you look completely gorgeous,’ he admitted.

Cindy laughed and shook her head. ‘Sorry, Lucius, there’s no way I’m a Slytherin. I’m Gryffindor through and through.’ She stared at the man defiantly.

Lucius looked at her, and despite the clothes had to agree. ‘Yep, my true Gryffindor princess,’ he said as he pulled her into his embrace.

‘I do love the underwear, though,’ Cindy whispered.

‘So do I,’ Lucius agreed, his lips finding hers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius and Cindy walked down Diagon Alley enjoying the crisp sunshine. It was clear to anyone who might be watching that they were happy in each other’s company — maybe a little too happy for mere acquaintances, one could say. Fortunately for them, the only person who was watching was Florean Fortescue, who they waved to as they passed. He smiled to himself as he wiped down the tables outside his ice cream parlour.

After Cindy had left the shop the previous day, Florean had sent an owl to Lucius informing him that she was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. As he had expected, the man had arrived almost immediately and, Florean had been pleased to note, had headed straight for the lingerie shop Cindy had stared at so longingly. Florean felt no guilt at doing this. It was clear that both their marriages were a complete sham. Anyone could see they were the perfect couple, regardless of their histories, and if he could give them a helping hand to get them back together, then so be it. Cindy deserved to be happy and he would do everything in his power to achieve that.

Cindy had felt a little embarrassed as she walked past Florean’s shop with Lucius, but the smile he had given them had calmed her a little. She was aware that Florean hated Andrew but she wasn’t sure of his feelings for Lucius. He had never really shared those with her. Not that she had ever actually asked him. When she and Lucius had first been in love she had told Florean all about it. God, she had probably driven the poor man mad over the years with her ramblings, but she had never once asked his opinion of the boy in exchange. When things had turned bad, she had complained about Lucius and the things he was doing, but once again she never asked Florean’s opinion, merely using her friend as a sounding board.

Now she wondered, what did Florean think about Lucius? More to the point, what did he think about the two of them becoming friends again? Would he caution her against getting too close? Well, it was too late for that now. They had gone way past close.

She glanced at Lucius and saw him nod at Florean. Obviously, he knew him better than she had thought. For a moment she imagined poor Florean having to listen to years of the same sort of drivel from Lucius that she had spouted but she couldn’t imagine Lucius being that open with anyone. He hadn’t even been that open with her and she had been the love of his life. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t talked to Florean.

And how had Lucius known she was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, anyway? She hadn’t told him, and she was sure Andrew would never have said anything. Lissy was with her parents and was hardly likely to have mentioned it to Draco, and even if she had, would Draco have bothered telling his parents? She didn’t think so. Of course, it was just vaguely possible that Lucius _had_ been in Diagon Alley yesterday after all and had noticed her going to the Leaky Cauldron, but somehow that didn’t seem quite right, either. She looked again at Florean, who was busy wiping down tables and no longer looking at them.

‘We’ll have to get an ice cream later,’ she told Lucius, who smiled.

‘It’s January!’

‘So? Anytime’s good for ice cream. You don’t just eat it in the summer, you know.’

Lucius rolled his eyes. ‘I’d forgotten about your love of ice cream. It hasn’t diminished over the years, then?’

Cindy laughed. ‘No, absolutely not. It’s an essential food group. Lissy and I have to have ice cream whenever we come shopping. Anyway, I promised Florean I’d be stopping in for one.

‘—I’m sure he’s surprised to see us together.’ She looked at Lucius, all innocence.

‘Actually, I spoke to Florean just before Christmas,’ Lucius said carefully, his voice giving nothing away. ‘I had to visit Gringotts and he told me you were around. That was the day I became your pack horse.’ He shook his head ruefully. ‘Perhaps I shouldn’t have looked out for you,’ he said laughingly.

‘You haven’t spoken to him since?’ Cindy looked at him sharply. ‘I didn’t realise you were friends with Florean. You never talked to him much when we used to come here.’

‘I could never get a word in,’ Lucius replied, laughing. ‘I think Florean was as much in love with you as I was, and the two of you were always chatting on about something. Always in secret too.’

‘Usually, I was talking about you,’ Cindy admitted, blushing. ‘The poor man heard me spout so much crap about you over the years, Lucius. I really don’t know how he put up with it.’

‘We might as well go in there now, then,’ Lucius said. ‘I can get a cup of tea while you freeze to death on ice cream. Unless there’s anywhere else you need to go first?’ Cindy shook her head and they started to walk back towards the ice cream parlour. ‘We’re not sitting outside, though,’ Lucius added quickly. ‘It’s far too cold for that.’

Cindy laughingly agreed and soon a smiling Florean had shown them to a table inside, near the fire.

‘A pot of tea for me, please, Florean, and whatever Cindy’s having. I assume it’s still the largest ice cream sundae in the shop?’ Lucius’ voice was light and amused.

Florean laughed richly. ‘Of course. Cindy has always loved ice cream. Her daughter Lissy takes after her completely.’

He looked at Lucius meaningfully.

‘Yes, I met Lissy at the station back in September. She is the spitting image of her mother,’ Lucius replied conversationally. ‘Narcissa and I were there dropping off our son, Draco. It was his first day, too.’

Florean nodded. ‘Yes, Lissy did mention something about that to me when I saw her over Christmas. I understand she and your son rather hit it off.’ He smiled widely. ‘Anyway, it is good to see you and Cindy getting on so well again.’ He headed off to sort out their order.

‘I have no idea how you can possibly eat that much ice cream,’ Lucius said as Florean placed the huge sundae in front of Cindy. ‘It always amazed me when we were at school, too.’

‘I told you, you can never have too much ice cream, Lucius. I love the stuff. I could give up eating everything else and just eat ice cream,’ Cindy replied with a laugh.

‘Healthy!’ Lucius responded. ‘And worse still, teaching your daughter the same bad habits.’

‘Ice cream isn’t a bad habit,’ Cindy said defensively, ‘it’s a pleasure. Anyway, I don’t get to have one too often. I limit myself to only having one at Florean’s. It’s only been recently that I’ve been spending what seems like a lot of time here. Until September I only used to visit Diagon Alley once or twice a year.’

Lucius looked at Cindy seriously. ‘I would bring you here every day if it made you happy,’ he said quietly.

Cindy laughed. ‘I think I’d go off ice cream pretty quickly if I really did have nothing else to eat. And while I’ve enjoyed having ice cream a couple of days in a row, I think a third one tomorrow will be more than enough to tide me over for a few months.’

‘Does that mean you won’t be coming to Diagon Alley again for months?’ Lucius asked seriously.

‘No, it just means I won’t be having a huge chocolate sundae when I do come.’ Cindy chuckled.

Lucius was stroking Cindy’s hand again. ‘Good. I thought maybe you were going to go into hiding again. From me, I mean.’ He gazed at the beautiful woman opposite him.

‘No, I don’t think I’ll be doing that,’ Cindy mused, and she gripped his hand more tightly for a moment before picking up the spoon and starting on her sundae. Lucius poured them both a cup of tea and for a while, they sat in companionable silence, the only two customers in the shop.

‘I thought maybe we could go to Muggle London for a while,’ Cindy said quietly as they finished their tea. ‘I saw just about everything I wanted to see in Diagon Alley yesterday.’ She looked at Lucius, trying to gauge his reaction. ‘I thought it would make a nice change,’ she finished lamely.

Lucius smiled at her. ‘If that’s what you want to do. I have to admit that apart from occasionally walking to the Ministry of Magic, I haven’t been there for a while.’

Cindy looked at him interestedly.

‘Well, actually not really since we split up,’ Lucius admitted. ‘I did go once. After school finished. I wanted to come and see you, to ask you to reconsider. I started off at the Ministry, but that git . . . Andrew told me you were at home. He gave me directions.’ He shook his head and laughed. ‘But I got confused with that underground train thing and couldn’t remember exactly where it was you lived, so I gave up. It was probably lucky I didn’t see you and your parents, I was in a really foul mood by the time I got home.’

Cindy stared at Lucius in astonishment. She had never known that he had come looking for her. Andrew had never once mentioned it. ‘He never told me,’ she whispered.

‘No, of course not,’ Lucius replied only just hiding his belligerence. ‘He didn’t want you knowing I’d tried to see you. I’m sure he sent me off in the wrong direction on purpose, knowing I was uncomfortable in Muggle London and expecting I’d end up losing my temper. He was probably hoping I’d end up hexing you or your parents. That would have really capped it, wouldn’t it?’

‘I’m sorry, Lucius,’ Cindy said quietly.

‘What are you sorry for? It wasn’t you who sent me off on some mystery tour around Muggle London; it was your . . . husband. Gods, Cindy, I still have absolutely no idea why you ever married that man. He was always a complete tosser!’

‘I’m beginning to see that,’ Cindy said unhappily. ‘Although to be honest, it wouldn’t have made any difference. I wouldn’t have wanted to see you. I spent almost the whole of the last year of school trying to avoid you.’

‘I know. But it didn’t stop me wanting to see you. And then things got dangerous and I didn’t even dare look for you . . . .’ Lucius’ voice trailed off.

This time Cindy stroked his hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘So how did you know I was at the Leaky Cauldron?’ Cindy asked curiously as they sat in the café in Embankment Gardens having another cup of tea.

‘A little bird told me,’ Lucius said vaguely, looking around uneasily at the Muggles all around him.

‘What, an owl sent by Florean Fortescue by any chance?’

‘Hmmm, you worked it out, then?’ Lucius looked abashed.

‘Well, there wasn’t really anyone else it could have been unless you were already in Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron and saw me, and I didn’t think that was the case. And Mario seemed surprised to see me when I turned up there,’ Cindy explained.

‘You went to Mario’s. Without me.’ Lucius looked upset.

‘I was on my own, Lucius. I needed somewhere to eat. I didn’t fancy the Leaky Cauldron and I’d already had my ice cream for the day.’ She grinned at him. ‘I got lost trying to find it and ended up in a dreadful place called Knockturn Alley, but luckily I did find it eventually. Mario was so surprised to see me, I thought for a minute you were there with another woman.’

Lucius glared at her. ‘I told you I’ve never taken anyone else there, only you. And what in blazes were you doing in Knockturn Alley?’ He looked horrified now. ‘For Merlin’s sake, Cindy please don’t ever go down there again. It’s not safe. Not for anyone, but especially not for you.’

Cindy flushed unhappily at the rebuke. ‘I didn’t mean to go there,’ she said petulantly. ‘It was an accident. I was looking for the alley for the bistro and ended up there instead. As soon as I saw some of the people there I turned round and went back to Diagon Alley. And I’m sorry about going to the bistro, too!’

Lucius brushed her hand with his fingertips. ‘I’m sorry for getting annoyed, love but you panicked me about Knockturn Alley. It’s a place of Dark magic, Cindy and if they found out you were Muggle-born you’d be in serious trouble. Believe me. I know what I’m talking about.’

Cindy shuddered at the desolate sound of his voice.

‘As for the bistro, I don’t mind that you went there. I’m glad you like the place so much. I was just disappointed that I wasn’t there with you.’ He laughed ruefully. ‘I had to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. I needed to make sure I was there when you returned to your room. Of course, I hadn’t expected you would sit downstairs drinking all evening.’

Cindy laughed apologetically. ‘I’m sorry, Lucius. But then, I had no idea you were there.’

‘That was the idea. I didn’t want to give you a chance to get away again.’ Lucius grinned at Cindy. ‘The kissing in the hall was a great idea, though. I just knew you’d have to get me somewhere more private.’

‘Yes, you really tricked me with that,’ Cindy said. 

‘No, I really didn’t,’ Lucius replied shaking his head. ‘As I said last night, I _would_ have been quite happy to have spent all night kissing you in the corridor. I don’t care who sees us. It’s only you who’s trying to convince everyone you’re happily married.’

Cindy frowned.

‘I told you, Cindy, I’m completely in love with you, and I meant it,’ Lucius continued passionately. ‘Always have been, always will be. Nothing that has happened or will happen can ever change that. It seems pointless for us to pretend things are otherwise.’ He looked at her, smiling now. ‘Especially when I know that you enjoyed last night just as much as I did.’ As ever, he was holding her hands, something he did as much as possible.

Cindy blushed but didn’t say anything. She knew she should tell Lucius it couldn’t happen again, but she didn’t want to. She _had_ enjoyed being with him again. Eleven years in a barren and unloving marriage had actually increased her desire beyond anything she had ever remembered, and Lucius had fulfilled her every need. Nothing could make her leave him again but she also knew that as things stood she couldn’t be with him openly.

‘I can’t rush this, Lucius,’ she said quietly. Lucius nodded, his look saying that he understood.

A few minutes later they left the café and headed towards the tube station, Cindy eager to go shopping in Oxford Street before returning to Diagon Alley. They had ended up having a meal in Chinatown and then a few drinks in a pub just off Leicester Square before returning to the Leaky Cauldron. They both went immediately to Cindy’s room, no longer needing any pretence of being there separately. Once again Lucius got to admire the underwear he had bought, although this time only briefly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following day saw the two of them heading out once again into Muggle London. Cindy was pleased to see that Lucius had made slightly more effort to blend in today, transfiguring his robe into black jeans and polo neck jumper and his cloak into a heavy winter coat. His hair was tied back with a black velvet ribbon. She thought he looked gorgeous and happily leaned over to give him a kiss as they sat on the tube.

They were heading for the Tower of London, Cindy having expressed an interest in going sightseeing. They spent a happy, if somewhat chilly day with Cindy showing Lucius places he had never even dreamed existed. By the time they arrived back at Florean’s for that last minute ice cream, both had aching feet and were ready to sit down. As a history buff, Florean was interested in discussing with Lucius the places they had been, and Cindy sat contentedly eating her sundae, watching two of her favourite men in the world discuss Muggle warfare, something she would never in a million years have thought would happen.

Too soon the ice cream was gone and they were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, Cindy promising to see Florean again soon and Florean telling her quietly how good it was to see her happy again. With Lucius, he exchanged no words, just a look and a handshake, which said everything it needed to.

For the meal that night, their last before they went back to their respective partners, Lucius intended to take Cindy to a very expensive restaurant. Cindy however, had other ideas. She wanted to go to Mario’s. Lucius explained that he wanted to take her somewhere special, and Cindy countered that Mario’s _was_ special. It was their place, and she couldn’t imagine having a better meal than there.

Of course, that covered up the fact that although she now had beautiful underwear she didn’t have a decent dress to wear over it. She had not brought anything even remotely dressy with her as she hadn’t been expecting to dine anywhere other than Mario’s or the Leaky Cauldron. But it was also true that she loved Mario’s and enjoyed being there with Lucius. She was sure she would have a better time there than in some fancy place where she would spend all evening worrying about being seen.

So they spent a long relaxing evening at the bistro. Mario seemed to have gone out of his way for them, producing some magnificent food, and Cindy had the best evening she could ever remember. When they finally left the restaurant to walk slowly back to the Leaky Cauldron, Lucius pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

‘I really wish tonight wasn’t our last night together,’ he said sincerely.

‘Me, too,’ Cindy agreed as she pulled his head down for another kiss.

‘Perhaps we could run away together?’ Lucius laughed.

‘I don’t think so,’ Cindy was shaking her head. ‘Real life isn’t like that, Lucius.’

‘No, I know. It doesn’t stop me thinking about it, though.’

‘I’ve had a really good time with you,’ Cindy continued as they walked up Diagon Alley. ‘But of course I always did,’ she admitted.

‘Well, it isn’t over yet,’ Lucius replied mischievously. ‘We have all night yet.’ Cindy laughed as they made their way into the pub. ‘Do you want another drink?’ Lucius asked.

‘No, I’ve had plenty. I think I’m just going to call it a night.’ Cindy’s face held the same mischievous grin now.

‘Yes, I’m feeling rather in need of a lie-down myself.’

Lucius winked at her and the two of them headed for the stairs, each saying goodnight to Tom as they passed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cindy was amazed that Andrew had never found out about her and Lucius. Although they weren’t exactly flashing it about in the society pages or anything neither had they particularly hidden their relationship. They continued to meet regularly, both at Florean’s ice cream parlour and at Mario’s bistro, and whilst they were rarely overtly flirtatious, they held hands a lot and embraced and kissed on meeting and leaving.

Of course, Andrew was at home less and less these days and so probably wasn’t even aware that Cindy was meeting Lucius. In fact, that had to have been the case otherwise, she was sure he would have stopped her leaving the house. As it was her husband was happy for Cindy to be doing whatever she wanted as long as she didn’t expect him to participate in any way, so Cindy and Lucius had even managed to spend many nights together. They had taken to staying in Muggle hotels when they met for a few days as Cindy felt the Leaky Cauldron was far too public for them to risk another encounter. In fact, she still wasn’t sure how they had managed not to get caught before.

Lucius continued to buy Cindy beautiful clothes, adding dresses and shoes to the underwear and nightwear and also jewellery; more beautiful pieces to go with the bracelet he’d given her so many years before. At home, Cindy felt like a dowdy frump, but when she was with Lucius she felt like a queen. As much as she hated to admit it she had fallen back in love with him in a big way. Being with him made her feel good in a way that being with Andrew never had, even during their best times together.

Quite often when she and Lucius met their conversation turned to Lissy and Draco. As the year went on it became quite clear that the youngsters were following in their parents’ footsteps. Although they were still only twelve years old they were on the verge of a relationship although Cindy suspected that, as had been the case with her and Lucius, things wouldn’t get serious for another few years.

Of course, throughout all the conversations, whether they be about themselves or their children, they had steered clear of the minefield that was Lucius’ Pure-blood beliefs. Although Cindy was sure these hadn’t changed since she had last known him she found that she could now ignore this side of him quite easily.

At first, she had berated herself for so easily ignoring the bad things he had done in the past, and the crap he had obviously taught Draco (Lissy often questioned her on things Draco had told her or done at school), but as the relationship flourished she no longer really noticed and any such questions became just another part of everyday living. It had, therefore, come as something of a shock when she and Lissy were confronted with this prejudice when they went shopping in Diagon Alley just before the start of Lissy’s second year at Hogwarts. 

They had just entered Flourish and Blotts and Cindy was surprised to see the place so full. It turned out that some wizard by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart was there signing copies of his new book and what seemed like every witch in the country had turned up to see him. Add to this, the families desperately trying to buy their new school books and the little shop was crowded to overflowing.

Lissy dashed off as soon as they entered the shop, having spotted some school friends: a group of children with bright red hair, a girl with bushy brown hair and a bespectacled boy with messy black hair. Soon she was chatting happily to them as Cindy tried in vain to get all the books required on the list.

Cindy sighed. It appeared whoever was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts that year was a fan of Lockhart’s too, as they had put _all_ of his books on the reading list. She picked up a book with the dubious title _Gadding With Ghouls_ and looked at the handsome yet somewhat slimy man smiling in what he obviously thought was a winsome manner on the cover. She flicked through it for a few seconds looking at the contents. Poor Lissy, she was going to hate trawling through all of these.

Giving up on the books for a moment, she headed over to Lissy and was soon being introduced to her friends. The redheads were the Weasley’s — Ron, who was in Lissy’s year; the older and rather attractive twins, Fred and George; and their younger sister Ginny — and the bushy-haired girl, Hermione Granger, who was Lissy’s dormitory mate. Finally, she was introduced to the dark-haired boy who, it turned out, was Harry Potter.

_So he’s the Boy Who Lived_ , thought Cindy, noting that the poor boy didn’t seem to be any more special than any of his friends. She also met and briefly talked to Mr and Mrs Granger, who were Muggles like her parents, and to Mr and Mrs Weasley before joining an excited Mrs Weasley in the queue to get the books. It appeared getting them signed was part of the deal.

Gilderoy Lockhart had appeared from behind a bookcase and was now at the signing table. He spotted Harry immediately and called him over so they could have their photo taken together. Poor Harry didn’t look very keen. Lockhart gave him a set of his books and announced that _he_ was to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Cindy snorted. That figured. The only person who could love him and his books that much was himself.

She shuffled forward with the others as the queue began to move slowly. Feeling a headache coming on from being in the cramped shop she wished she and Lissy were in Florean’s, the last port of call before they went home, enjoying an ice cream. Hopefully, Lucius and Draco would be joining them there later.

Cindy hadn’t realised that Lucius and Draco were also in Flourish and Blotts. She was so busy watching the queue diminish that she had missed the exchanges, first between Draco and Harry and then with the Weasley’s. Hearing a noise, she and Molly Weasley both turned to see Arthur fighting with Lucius. Molly launched herself at her husband, shouting at him to stop, while Cindy just looked on in astonishment, wondering what on earth could have happened.

A moment later Hagrid had appeared, parting the two men, and was shepherding the Weasley’s and their friends out of the shop, leaving Lucius glaring maliciously at the retreating figures. She quickly searched for Lissy and saw her look of horror and upset as she turned away from Draco and his father. Cindy suddenly knew that whatever had happened had been caused by them.

Taking Lissy’s hand, she rejoined the queue, pretending she hadn’t seen Lucius in the shop. Soon they were at the table where Lockhart talked at length to Lissy about what a good teacher he was going to be and how lucky she was to be getting him. Strangely, Lissy didn’t seem to be all that impressed.

To Cindy he was especially smarmy, flashing that smile of his and winking as if it was going to make her faint or something. At one point he actually suggested they meet up after he had finished the signing so he could get to know her better and she thought he wasn’t going to let go of her hand until she agreed. Fortunately, someone reminded him there was a queue, so he reluctantly let her go, but told her to wait for him outside the shop at closing time. Oh, and it would be better if she were alone, he suggested, nodding in the direction of Lissy, then gave Cindy a huge wink.

Shaking her head, Cindy hurried out of the shop taking Lissy with her, not noticing whether Lucius and Draco were still there or not.

‘Time for an ice cream I think,’ she said to Lissy, who, still looking upset, merely nodded. The two of them quickly made their way to Florean’s, who laughed when he saw the look on Cindy’s face.

‘Just met Gilderoy Lockhart have you?’ he asked sympathetically. ‘The man’s a complete jerk but the women do seem to love him.’

‘Not all of them,’ Cindy said, agitated. ‘He’s just propositioned me in front of Lissy. He kept doing this winking and smiling thing. I think he thought it made him look attractive or something.’

‘Sounds like you managed to resist the attraction charm he was sending out,’ Florean replied, laughing. ‘Unless you want me to look after Lissy for you while you go and meet him?’

‘Erm, no, thank you, Florean. He’s not my type.’ She sank gratefully into the chair he held out for her. ‘Have you seen Lucius?’ she asked him quietly.

Florean shook his head. ‘I thought he might come in here this afternoon . . . considering . . . .’ He looked towards Lissy, then back at Cindy.

‘Something happened in Flourish and Blotts,’ Cindy said with a frown. ‘I don’t yet know what, exactly, but it had something to do with Lucius and Arthur Weasley. Do you know him, Florean?’

‘Arthur?’ Florean nodded. ‘He’s a good man. Works for the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Very old Pure-blood wizarding family the Weasley’s, but poor as church mice. I can imagine he and Lucius wouldn’t get on very well, even though they’re distantly related. All the Weasley’s are Gryffindors and none of them supported You-Know-Who. Actually, Arthur’s a staunch supporter of the Muggle Protection Act.’ His voice had dropped at these last two sentences. He motioned for one of his assistants and, having given the order for two sundaes, he dropped into the seat next to Cindy.

Florean studied Lissy, who still seemed upset, for a moment and gently stroked her arm. ‘Want to tell Uncle Florean what happened?’ he asked.

‘Draco was being rude to Harry,’ Lissy said. ‘He was winding him up about having his photo taken with Lockhart, said he liked being famous. Ginny told him to shut up and he started ribbing Harry about having a girlfriend—’ she broke off as her voice caught— ‘as if . . . as if that were a bad thing.’

Cindy looked at Lissy, suddenly understanding why the girl was so upset with Draco. She rubbed her daughter’s hair gently.

‘Then Ron started on Draco and Lucius came over and started looking at the Weasley’s old books and being horrid about them being so poor. He was really taunting Ron’s dad about it. And Draco just laughed as if it was funny.’ Lissy sounded horrified. ‘And that’s when Ron’s dad went for Lucius.’ She stopped, then added miserably, ‘and he deserved it, too. He was really nasty to the Weasley’s, even Ginny.’

Cindy gazed at Florean, with a shocked expression. This forceful reminder of what Lucius could be like was unwelcome but was obviously needed. She had grown too used to him being her loving Lucius and she knew that in reality, he wasn’t that.

Florean was trying to comfort the distressed girl, assuring her that Lucius and Draco wouldn’t be allowed into the ice cream parlour to see them although personally, he didn’t think they would be in anyway. Knowing Lucius, he would have already taken his son home, annoyed at his having caused the confrontation with Arthur.

He had hoped Lucius had changed over the years but it appeared that deep down he was still the same racist bully he had always been. It was going to be hard for Cindy, but he hoped they could work it out. Perhaps this time Lucius really would be able to change, with her help. Of course, now they had Lissy and Draco’s relationship to contend with as well. Things would get even more complicated and unless he was helped Draco would go the same way as his father. Florean looked sympathetically at his girls and gave them each a hug before leaving them to their ice cream.

 

 

* * *

  

 

Lissy wasn’t looking forward to the train ride back to Hogwarts. She didn’t want to see Draco and was becoming really miserable about it. Cindy didn’t really want to go to the station either, as she didn’t want to see Lucius. He hadn’t contacted her since his fight with Arthur Weasley, but then she wasn’t sure if he had known she was there or not. She suspected he did know and wasn’t sure what to say to her.

Cindy managed once again to get Andrew to come to the station but only because she told him that he only had to load the trunk on the train and then he could leave — she would make her own way back home once the train had gone. She had hoped for a moment that he would offer to stay and say goodbye to Lissy properly and then give her a lift home, but of course he didn’t. As it was, he gave his daughter a brief hug, put her trunk on the train then left without even saying goodbye to his wife. Cindy was glad Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t around to see that.

She got Lissy on board the train and suggested she seek out her friends, hoping she wouldn’t run into Draco until they were at school. Then she could ignore him or not, as she saw fit. Lissy had just settled with her friends when Cindy saw Lucius and Draco striding down the platform. Where was Narcissa? They said goodbye briefly and Draco got on board the train. Cindy noticed with pleasure that unless he chose to go for a walk down the train, Draco was unlikely to bump into Lissy. They were at opposite ends. Draco settled himself with his cronies, seemingly content, and she hoped he would stay there for the whole trip. 

Cindy tried to ignore Lucius, heading towards the train to wave a last goodbye to Lissy as the final whistle went then turning away to head for the exit as the train left the station. However, before she had managed to walk half a dozen steps she heard the tap of shoes beside her and knew that Lucius was at her side.

‘Not talking to me?’ His voice was smooth as silk. ‘What have I done to you to cause this?’

‘As usual, Lucius, you’ve done nothing to me. It’s what you’ve done to friends of mine that I have to worry about.’ Cindy’s voice was colder and more clipped than she had meant it to be.

‘Then perhaps you should choose your friends more carefully,’ Lucius said sarcastically.

Cindy stopped and glared at him. ‘You’re right about that, Lucius. I should have remembered from last time.’

She turned and stormed through the wall of the station out onto the busy Muggle platform. Lucius strode through behind her.

‘Can’t we at least talk about it?’ he asked reasonably.

‘Is there anything to talk about?’ Cindy bit back, trying to keep the tears from escaping that she could feel pricking her eyelids.

Lucius took her arm, firmly but not painfully. ‘Let’s go somewhere for a drink and a chat,’ he said. ‘We need to talk about this.’ Cindy shook her head but let Lucius lead her from the station. ‘Do you want to go to Florean’s?’ he asked gently. ‘Or shall we go somewhere . . . Muggle?’

‘Not Florean’s. Not at the moment.’ She knew she couldn’t face Florean’s sympathy or well-meaning meddling just then.

‘Fine.’ Lucius’ voice was icy as he took her hand and led her across the road and into a nearby hotel.

He sat her in a chair in the foyer and told her to wait, then headed towards the reception desk before she had a chance to tell him she didn’t want him to get a room. A few minutes later he came back.

‘I’m not going upstairs with you,’ she said coldly.

‘I’m not going to argue with you about this down here,’ he hissed. ‘Now, let’s just go upstairs where we can talk like civilised people.’ He grabbed her arm and started to pull her from the chair.

‘Let go of me,’ Cindy said, distressed. ‘You’re hurting my arm.’ Lucius immediately let go of her and she sat back down. He glared angrily. ‘Why did you get a room?’ she asked. ‘We could have gone to a café or something.’

Lucius glared at her again. ‘Do you really think this conversation is going to be suitable for a public place? Especially a _Muggle_ public place? At least in a room, we’ll have some privacy.’ Cindy shook her head. ‘Come on,’ Lucius said quietly. ‘Let’s just go and talk it over.’

‘Don’t think you’re going to be able to get me in that room and seduce me,’ Cindy said bitterly.

Lucius laughed, a harsh, barking sound. ‘The thought never even crossed my mind. I just want to get this sorted so we can get out of here.’

He moved towards the lift, not bothering to wait for Cindy. Knowing that this was going to be the only way to talk to Lucius, she slowly raised herself from the chair and followed. They entered the lift in silence and studiously ignored each other until they reached the sixth floor, where their room was located.

Cindy followed Lucius down the corridor to the room and waited until he opened the door, then entered before him as he held it open for her. She looked around, her feelings mixed. The room was a nice one and in any other circumstances, she would have been happy to have stayed there. Almost immediately there was a knock on the door. Lucius answered it and soon returned to the room with a small trolley containing a wine bucket and glasses and two plates of sandwiches.

Cindy shook her head, sighing, and rubbed her eyes as she sat down on the bed, looking grim.

‘Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry and I’m sure we could both do with a drink,’ Lucius said. ‘Help yourself or not, it doesn’t matter to me.’

He pulled the wine bottle from the bucket, poured a glass and passed it to Cindy, who accepted it reluctantly. Then he poured himself a glass and returned the bottle to the bucket. He moved as if to sit on the bed but seemed to change his mind, moving the trolley to one side and sitting down in a chair facing Cindy. He took a triangle of sandwich and examined it intently for a second before biting into it.

‘So, do you want to start?’ he asked, his voice cold like steel.

Cindy almost flinched at his tone but instead, looked back at him. ‘Perhaps you could tell me what happened in Flourish and Blotts,’ she said. ‘Whatever it was it upset Lissy pretty badly.’

Lucius sighed. ‘Some stupidity between Draco and Harry Potter got a bit out of hand. I stepped in to sort it out and Arthur took things the wrong way — as usual — and decided to act the oaf.’ His voice was dismissive.

‘Really?’ Cindy took a sip of the wine. Damn, it was really very good. Of course, it would be — Lucius had chosen it. ‘I understand you told Arthur he was a disgrace to the name of wizard. It doesn’t sound to me as if he took things the wrong way.’

‘Of course, you would take their side,’ Lucius said snidely.

‘Yes, I would,’ said Cindy, louder now. ‘Because _their_ side is my side, too, Lucius. Hermione’s parents are Muggles. And the Weasley’s are Gryffindors.’

She saw Lucius roll his eyes and mutter, ‘Of course, precious bloody Gryffindors . . . .’

‘Yes. And guess what? They’re all Pure-blood, as I’m sure you’ll know since you’re related to them, Lucius.’ She watched as he wrinkled his nose in disgust at that comment. ‘And yet not one of them had anything to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In fact, they all get on perfectly well with Muggles and Muggle-borns! God, Lucius, why does your bloody Pure-blood crap always have to ruin everything?’

Cindy put the glass on the floor and buried her face in her hands, knuckling her eyes in an effort to stop the tears that were threatening to spill free.

Lucius looked at her, his expression hard, but he didn’t know what to say. He rose from the chair and dropped to his knees in front of her, grasping her hands. ‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered, then leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. ‘I’m sorry. I let my temper get the better of me and acted without thinking.’

Cindy looked at him, staring deep into his cold grey eyes and saw . . . was it a trace of remorse? Lucius caught her thought and immediately made himself seem more contrite.

‘I really am sorry,’ he said again. ‘I would apologise to Arthur, but he won’t talk to me.’ His voice was much smoother now.

‘Did you know I was there?’ Cindy asked quietly.

Lucius shook his head. ‘Not during the fight. I only realised afterwards when I saw you with that fop, Lockhart. You spent enough time talking to him. Getting very friendly from what I could see, all that hand-kissing and stuff.’ His voice was bitter.

Cindy laughed incredulously. ‘You’re jealous of me talking to Gilderoy Lockhart?’

‘I’m not jealous,’ Lucius said stiffly. ‘Of course, I realised you wouldn’t fancy him, not like all those other witches in there. Gods, even Narcissa thinks there’s something sexy about the man!’

Cindy stared at him in amusement. ‘Well, that would explain why she doesn’t fancy you, then,’ she said, realising her anger at Lucius had already dissipated. Damn it, why couldn’t she stay angry at the man? ‘The man is a slimeball. Do you know he even propositioned me in front of Lissy and then asked me to get rid of her so we could get to know each other better!’ Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

'Lucius, I’m still angry with you because of the way you acted. And Lissy is upset with Draco, too. It was her friends he attacked.’ She looked at Lucius, noting once again his contrition. ‘You can tell me we need to pick our friends more carefully, but Lissy and I need friends we can rely on. You and Draco will always be the fly in the ointment, and if after all this time you can’t change your view of Muggles then I guess we’ll never be anything more than enemies.’

She looked miserable as she continued, ‘I told you when we first met up that I wouldn’t let you break my heart again, but I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with you this time round, Lucius. Please don’t break my heart.’ Now a tear fell onto her cheek.

Lucius gazed at her tenderly and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair as he held her close.

‘I don’t ever want to hurt you, my love,’ he whispered. ‘Not ever.’

He wiped away her tears and kissed her, so gently at first, then deeper and more passionately as she succumbed to his touch. He pushed her down beneath him on the bed, his body pressed against hers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cindy was rather disturbed to hear reports coming from Lissy about happenings at Hogwarts. Firstly, Draco had angered her daughter once more by calling Hermione a Mudblood, something Cindy felt she had to discuss with Lucius. He was unapologetic and Cindy could feel a gap widening between the two of them, the same way it had done all those years previously.

Lissy had written to her again, upset that Draco and his Slytherin friends appeared to be happy that something called the Chamber of Secrets had been opened on the school grounds and Muggle-borns were being attacked. Although Lissy had less need to worry, being Half-blood, she was worried for her friend Hermione. She was also upset that Draco seemed to be directing all his hatred at Hermione, for no better reason than that she was a friend of Harry’s. Worse still, a subsequent letter indicated that Hermione had been seriously injured in an attack. 

The next time they met for lunch Cindy asked Lucius what the Chamber of Secrets was. He was vague, but she was sure he knew more than he was letting on.

‘Apparently, you told your son all about it,’ she said acidly as they sat at their usual table in Mario’s. ‘Lissy wrote to me telling me about all the things your dear son has been saying.’

Lucius sighed. ‘I know little more than you do, Cindy. Apparently, the Chamber was opened fifty years ago, and when it was, a Muggle-born girl died. The culprit was found and it was all hushed up. I don’t know why. Come on, it was twenty-odd years before we were at school there. Merlin’s beard, it was before we were born, even!’

He looked at Cindy. ‘Draco gets a bit self-important sometimes. I’m sure you remember I was the same at his age. Really, I know nothing about any of this. No more than you do, anyway.’ He took her hand. ‘I promise.’

Cindy studied him, once again torn as to whether to believe him or not. It was true she had never heard anything about the Chamber when she was at school, and it _had_ happened before they had even been born. But this thing was attacking Muggle-borns, and Merlin knew where it would end — surely not another death like the previous time. Did Lucius even care?

‘I’m sure they’re doing all they can at the school,’ Lucius said soothingly. ‘Before long they’ll find the culprit and it will all stop again.’

‘So Draco isn’t the Heir of Slytherin, then?’ The question that had kept crossing Cindy’s mind finally popped out.

Lucius looked amazed then laughed abruptly. ‘Draco? Gods, no, of course not. Just because we’re Slytherins doesn’t mean we had anything to do with this.’

Cindy looked relieved. ‘I’m sorry, Lucius,’ she said. ‘But I had to ask.’

He nodded understandingly. ‘I know. But really, it’s nothing to do with the Malfoy’s . . . for once.’

Cindy was reassured by that comment, but only a few weeks later her unease returned when she heard that the Board of Governors, led by Lucius, had removed Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster. Cindy had only vague memories of Dumbledore from when she was at school but her overriding memory was that he was very much a protector of Muggle-borns and she felt his removal from the school didn’t herald well for those who were left there, especially with them apparently being no nearer to finding the Heir of Slytherin or the mysterious Chamber. It didn’t take much of a leap of logic to work out what Lucius was hoping to achieve by leaving the Muggle-borns helpless in the castle. Horror overtook her once again as she realised that despite his assurances to the contrary, Lucius was definitely involved.

But Draco wasn’t. A huge argument between him and Lissy had made that clear, and although he may have privately continued to hope for a Muggle-born death he certainly never acted that way when Lissy was around. She had discussed it with her mother and Cindy told her she would have to make her own choices where Draco was concerned. Cindy had to make a choice about Lucius, too. Once again he had shown himself to be the mean Death Eater he claimed to no longer be and this time she didn’t feel she could give him another chance. Despite his promises to the contrary he had broken her heart again and she couldn’t let it continue.

She had just decided she needed to talk to him when news came through that the Chamber of Secrets had been found — and only just in time, too. It appeared that young Ginny Weasley had somehow been lured into it to die. Things were confused and Lissy obviously didn’t know everything that was going on, but it appeared that Harry and Ron had somehow managed to save Ginny and stop the monster that had been attacking the children. Albus Dumbledore had been reinstated back into the school and Lucius had been sacked from the Board of Governors. Cindy couldn’t honestly say she felt unhappy about that decision.

A further owl from Lissy added some even more upsetting news. Ginny had apparently been possessed by You-Know-Who, by way of an old diary, which had belonged to him and had been passed to her in the bookshop by none other than Lucius. Albus Dumbledore had shrewdly guessed that Lucius had done this to discredit Arthur Weasley over the Muggle Protection Act he was working to have passed. For Cindy, this was the final straw.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cindy arrived at the hotel a little after four in the afternoon. She headed straight up to the room, knowing Lucius would already be there waiting for her. She thought about the last time they had been here, after the argument in Flourish and Blotts. Lucius had held her in his arms and promised her he wouldn’t do anything to break her heart. And of course, stupid woman that she was, she had believed him.

Lucius smiled with pleasure as Cindy entered the room. He walked rapidly over to her and pulled her into his strong embrace. It was all Cindy could do not to cry as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. As they parted he stared at her in concern, his hands holding her shoulders as if for support.

‘What’s the matter?’ His voice was full of worry.

‘I can’t do this anymore, Lucius.’ Cindy’s voice was hardly higher than a whisper as she replied to his question.

‘Can’t do what?’

Lucius’ hands tightened their grip slightly as his eyes bored into hers, reading her mind as she struggled to find the words . . . to say the words properly.

‘You lied to me about your involvement with the Chamber of Secrets,’ Cindy began, wincing as Lucius’ grip tightened further. He already knew where she was heading with this, having just seen it in her mind.

Lucius apologised and relaxed his grip, trying not to pre-empt her, but Cindy was no longer looking at him so he couldn’t see into her mind.

‘I didn’t lie—’ he began, but she cut him off.

‘Yes, you did, Lucius. You told me the Malfoy’s had nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets.’

‘But we didn’t,’ he asserted. ‘The Chamber of Secrets was nothing to do with us.’

Cindy shot him a look of hatred. ‘More snaky words from a Slytherin,’ she said in disgust. ‘You may not have actually opened the Chamber yourself, Lucius, but you gave Ginny the diary that enabled her to do so. You gave it to her in Flourish and Blotts that day you had the fight with her father. Someone with a suspicious mind might think you’d engineered that fight specifically to enable you to give her the diary.’

She walked away from him and looked out of the window, then turned again.

‘You promised me you didn’t have anything to do with it and that the fight was just you losing your temper. You promised me you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.’ She walked closer to him until they were almost touching. ‘You promised me you wouldn’t break my heart — and yet you did!’ She looked at him once more and Lucius could see the tears clouding her beautiful blue eyes. She blinked and a huge teardrop fell onto her cheek, followed by another and another. He reached out his hand to brush them away, but she pushed his hand away.

‘You hurt me again, Lucius,’ she finished, her voice just above a whisper, with almost a keening quality to it.

Lucius tipped his head back and closed his eyes, not sure what to say. Cindy was right, of course. Everything she had said was right. He had lied to her when she had confronted him before, but he had done it because he didn’t want to lose her, sure that eventually, it would blow over and she would forget all about it. His mind was a maelstrom of emotions and he couldn’t even begin to bring them into some semblance of order to explain it to her. How he wished she was a Legilimens like him; then he could just show her his mind and she would know how he was feeling, the way he knew how she was feeling.

And it was her feelings that were causing the major problem now. It was clear she still loved him, loved him totally, in the same way he loved her: body and soul, heart and mind. But her anger and hurt made her reject him, made her cast him away again like she had done before. He needed to stop the hurt and bring the love back to the fore, but he couldn’t do that without upsetting and hurting her further — he knew it. And if she found out he was a Legilimens . . . well, then any chance they would ever have at happiness would be gone in a moment. She would never trust him again. Not that she trusted him at the moment.   

He knew his defence was weak, but he had no other card left to play. He had gambled and lost and now had no choice. Facing his love he opened his eyes and looked sincerely at her, his hands skimming her shoulders.

‘I’m sorry.’

Cindy stared at Lucius in surprise. She had expected him to lie again, to tell her what she said wasn’t true or to make up some other stupid story to explain why he had done what he had done. She hadn’t expected admission with those two little words.

‘Sorry isn’t enough,’ she said sadly.

‘I know.’ Lucius’ voice was humble, no longer the confident man she knew so well. ‘I lied because I love you; because I couldn’t bear to lose you again. I thought it would all blow over or would sort itself out and then you would never know about my part in it.’ He gazed deep into her eyes, this time merely looking at them and not reading her mind. ‘I was wrong. All I can do is apologise, even though I know it doesn’t make things any better.’

Cindy shook her head, the tears still flowing. ‘It doesn’t make it better. People nearly died because of you — not just Muggles, either. Ginny is a Pure-blood. Whatever you may think of her or her family . . . .’

Lucius scrubbed at his eyes with his hands. ‘I know that. Gods, Cindy, I wish I could say I cared, but I don’t. You know what I am. I’ve tried to be someone else, but I can’t be who you want me to be . . . who I want me to be. Whichever way I look at it, all I can see is that Mudbloods are ruining our world and we need to be rid of them.’

‘And yet still you want me?’ Cindy’s voice was full of confusion and despair.

‘Yes. And I still have absolutely no idea why. You’re like an addiction. When I was at school I would have done anything for you, tried to do things that nearly got me killed . . . all for the love of _you_. But it wasn’t enough. And now, whatever I do will still never be enough. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world, Cindy but I can’t change my beliefs for you . . . can’t change who I am deep inside.’ Lucius’ voice was cracking with emotion.

Cindy stared at Lucius, seeing the tears on his cheeks now as his voice faltered. She felt unhappier than she had felt in years; her heart that had seemed dead for so long was breaking and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Lucius pulled her to him and held her tightly as they both cried, each unable to comfort the other.

‘I love you, too, Lucius,’ she whispered. ‘But I can’t condone the things you do. I can’t stand by and let you hurt people just because you think they are inferior. It’s rubbish, and you of all people should know that by now. I love you but I can’t keep letting you break my heart over and over. I have to end it now.’

She gasped as he crushed her to him, unwilling to let her go even now. His lips found her throat and he kissed her, causing her to cry out once again in despair.

‘Please don’t leave me, my love,’ he begged as his mouth pressed flaming kisses all over her neck.

Cindy’s eyes were closed now as she tried to gather the strength to push Lucius away. ‘I have to,’ she cried. ‘If I don’t, this will kill me.’

‘Being apart again will kill us,’ Lucius countered. ‘You need me as much as I need you.’ With a sudden movement, his hands grabbed her face and his lips found hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth as his hands caressed her cheeks and neck. Unable to stop herself, Cindy gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around her lover, her body shaking with sobs from the tears that were still making their way to the surface.

‘I will love you forever!’ Lucius swore as his hands travelled over Cindy’s body, seeming to need to touch every part of her that he could before she went.

‘And I you,’ Cindy admitted sadly, her hands doing the same.

They couldn’t stop, and before long they were on the bed, clothes discarded, knowing only that they had to be together this one last time.

It was several hours later when they both left, neither speaking to the other. Everything they had to say to each other had been said.


	5. Chapter 5

 

'I need your opinion on something.’ Lucius sat down on the park bench next to Cindy, where she looked out over the skyline of Muggle London and waited for her response.

‘How did you find me?’ Cindy’s voice was neutral, slightly curious but not showing any emotion one way or another. She didn’t look at Lucius.

‘Lissy told me where you might be. She said you spend a lot of time here these days.’

Cindy nodded slowly and turned to look at the handsome man sitting next to her. ‘What could you possibly need my opinion on, Lucius?’

Lucius studied the woman next to him and noticed with a rush of desire that Cindy was wearing the necklace he had sent her for Christmas the previous year, the pendant only partially complete. His hand strayed to his own throat where he wore the matching item, the completing part. For a moment he considered just pulling her into his arms and kissing her, knowing that her desire was as strong as his, however hard she tried to hide it. But he was aware that doing so would only serve to distance them further and that was the last thing he wanted.

‘I have a decision to make about Draco and I want your advice.’

Cindy gave a short laugh. ‘What you choose to do with Draco is no affair of mine. He’s your son, Lucius. You and Narcissa should be the ones making the decisions.’ She looked at him with eyes narrowed slightly and added, ‘Unless it has something to do with Lissy.’

Lucius shrugged. ‘Everything to do with Draco has something to do with Lissy eventually,’ he replied evenly. ‘You know how that works . . . .’ His hand reached out to gently stroke hers.

Cindy pulled away. ‘So what do you need to know so badly that only I can tell you?’ Her voice held a touch of bitterness.

Lucius looked pained. ‘Why are you making this so difficult? I just want your help on something. Is that too much to ask?’

Cindy’s face was pure misery. ‘We agreed not to see each other anymore, Lucius. If everything you told me is true, then this is as painful for you as it is for me. Keeping on meeting for odd little chats doesn’t make things any better or any easier.’ She looked back over the city, trying to blink out the tears that were forming in her eyes, a common occurrence whenever she was near Lucius.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, then Lucius stood. ‘I’m sorry, Cindy. I’ll leave you in peace.’ His voice was dark and full of regret. He slowly started to walk away.

Cindy closed her eyes and breathed heavily. ‘No . . . Lucius . . . I’m sorry. Please, come back.’

She quickly dabbed away the tears with a handkerchief before Lucius could see what she was doing. Lucius stopped walking and turned back towards the woman on the bench, looking as if he was debating whether to ignore her words and continue walking, but he soon returned to her side.

‘I really don’t mean to hurt you, Cindy,’ Lucius said sincerely. ‘I know how it feels, but just to see you sometimes is better than nothing.’ He stroked her hand again briefly but stopped before she could pull away again. ‘At least it is for me,’ he admitted.

Cindy tried to compose herself and smile, but she only half-managed both. ‘Do you want to sit here or would you prefer to walk?’ she asked, knowing Lucius’ habit of fidgeting when he had something he needed to discuss.

‘Whichever you prefer,’ he replied politely. ‘I’m aware that I’m intruding upon your privacy.’

Cindy laughed. ‘Yes, you’re a real pain in the arse, Lucius, but then you always have been. Come on, let’s go for a walk by the lake. We can talk there.’

They both stood and Cindy took Lucius’ arm and the two of them walked slowly down the hill towards the lake. She smiled at a group of ducklings fighting over something at the water’s edge as their mother watched avidly. Cindy breathed deeply again, taking in the early evening sunlight playing on the ripples of the lake and thought how perfect this was.

Except for Lucius being there.

No, that wasn’t fair. If she was to be serious, it was absolutely perfect __with__ Lucius there. Her desire for him burned as strongly as it ever had, but she just couldn’t allow herself to be drawn back into a relationship with him. The problem was she was worried her resolve would slip if she actually saw him, which was why she spent her time trying to avoid places he might be. Which was why she had been so distressed by his finding her this evening.

Her hand reached automatically to her throat and fingered the necklace she wore, a gift from Lucius sent last Christmas; after they had split up. She was aware of the symbolism of the pendant and had originally put it in her box with all the other jewellery he had bought her, but eventually, she had retrieved it, knowing its symbolism was true. She __was__ one half of their whole and always would be, however hard she tried to make it not be so. And so she wore the pendant as an acknowledgement of her feelings.

She glanced at Lucius and saw the chain around his neck; surely he was wearing the other half of the pendant. The two halves so close and yet so distant. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she imagined, just for a second, the pendant whole.

Embarrassed, she asked quickly, ‘So tell me, Lucius, what is it you wanted to ask me?’

Lucius coughed before replying. ‘Actually, it’s quite a delicate matter. In fact, in some ways, I feel a bit odd asking you.’ He seemed a little embarrassed.

‘Well, go on. You came all the way here to do it, so you must have thought it was important,’ Cindy chided him gently.

‘It’s to do with an aspect of Draco’s education,’ Lucius replied mysteriously.

‘You’re going to move him from Hogwarts?’ Cindy frowned. That definitely would affect Lissy; and why would Lucius feel the need?

Lucius laughed. ‘No. Gods, if I was going to send him elsewhere I’d have done it in the first year. Actually, I did want to send him to Durmstrang but Narcissa refused to even consider it as it was so far away.’

Cindy’s face was a study in confusion. ‘Then I don’t understand,’ she admitted.

Lucius looked at her seriously. ‘I’m referring to Draco’s sexual education of course.’

Cindy stared back at him, looking astounded. ‘His what? Lucius, he’s only thirteen.’

‘Almost fourteen, actually, but what does that have to do with anything?’ Lucius looked amused.

‘You don’t think he’s a little young to be . . . what do you mean, sexual education?’

Lucius laughed. ‘Gods, Cindy, you can tell you’re not from an old Pure-blood family or it would be obvious. His education with a whore, of course.’

Cindy looked shocked. ‘You want to send Draco to a whore because he’s almost fourteen?’

‘Well, the boy does need to get some experience,’ Lucius replied mildly.

‘Does he? Why? So he can seduce my daughter?’ Cindy looked outraged. ‘I can’t believe you’re even contemplating this, Lucius.’ Her laugh was almost hysterical.

‘Interesting reaction,’ Lucius replied seriously. ‘Not exactly what I’d expected, but definitely interesting.’

‘So what did you expect?’ Cindy asked. She had stopped walking and turned to face Lucius angrily, her hands on her hips. ‘Me to say, “What a fantastic idea. Send your son off to a whore then let him practice on my daughter”?’

Lucius rolled his eyes in exasperation. ‘Let’s keep Lissy out of this for a moment, shall we? If she’s anything like her mother she won’t be giving Draco anything until she’s ready to.’

Cindy looked furious but bit her lip, trying to calm her temper.

‘I obviously didn’t explain this very well,’ Lucius said, trying to placate the angry woman. ‘I’ll start again, shall I? It has long been a Pure-blood tradition to send sons of a certain age to whores to gain a thorough grounding in providing sexual fulfilment for their women. This has been going on for centuries and is generally considered something of a rite of passage for the young man involved.

‘Originally, I am sure it was so the women would not have to suffer dreadful wedding nights, but as times got more . . . liberal, obviously it came in useful in other ways, too.’ He smiled at Cindy and reached out to stroke her face.

‘I’m sure you remember our first time,’ he said gently.

Cindy gave a small nod. ‘But why now?’ she asked.

‘Centuries ago they were all getting married by the time they were thirteen or fourteen, so they’d get their training at ten or eleven,’ explained Lucius. ‘These days everyone seems to be at it by the time they’ve reached fourteen or fifteen — oh, don’t tell me they’re not, Cindy, you know we were — so now seems like the right time.’

‘What does Narcissa think of this?’ Cindy asked, still trying to get her head around the idea that this was considered normal. But of course it was normal to the sort of people who thought being betrothed at the age of eight was normal.

‘Well, of course, she’s all for it. Anything to do with tradition is fine by Narcissa. But that’s why I wanted to ask your opinion.’

‘Why? You wanted to know if I thought it was a good idea? Or if I thought it was sick?’

‘Either, or both. I genuinely want to know how you feel about it. But not just from your perspective as a mother.’ Lucius gazed at her intently. ‘I want to know from your perspective from within __our__ relationship.’

‘What? But why? What does that have to do with it?’

They had reached a bench and Lucius pulled Cindy down onto it, holding her hands tightly as he continued to look at her.

‘I had this education when I was thirteen.’ Lucius smiled at Cindy’s look of surprise. ‘Surely you must have realised I was far more experienced than you?’

‘Yes, of course. But I’d just assumed it was from whatever you Slytherins got up to. I mean, everyone knew you were __all__ rather more advanced than the rest of us,’ Cindy admitted.

‘Well, it was in a way. All the old Pure-blood families have always educated their sons that way. Of course, part of it was to make you a man, but a larger part was the education on how to give a woman pleasure. The matriarch is still very strong within the Pure-blood families. So by the time you and I were ready to make love I could give you exactly what you needed, be the best lover you could ever have wanted. I could never have done that if I hadn’t had my training.

‘What I’m wondering, though, is whether it’s better to give Draco that experience? Obviously, it would be easier for Lissy—’ He smiled as Cindy started to protest. ‘Cindy, you know it’ll happen, whether we want it to or not. They are as attracted to each other as we were. Who was going to keep us apart? No one.’

‘I know,’ Cindy replied, sighing. ‘But I feel uneasy about knowing that Draco will have had all this experience. What if he pressures her?’ 

‘I told you. I’d had the same experience but it didn’t sway you into doing anything you didn’t want to, did it? Lissy’s a sensible girl, like her mother.’ Lucius smiled at Cindy again. ‘She won’t do anything unless she wants to. I don’t know if you’ve actually seen the two of them together recently?’ He laughed and shook his head as he continued, ‘what I’m not sure about is whether it is better for Draco to have the experience and, therefore, be prepared for what comes in the future or for me to leave him to experience it firsthand with Lissy.’

He reached out to touch Cindy’s face again.

‘You know, I sometimes wonder what it would have been like for the two of us to have found each other together, for us to have shared all those new experiences. Would it have been as good if I hadn’t known exactly what to do to make you come? Or would it have been even more exquisite than it already was? That’s what I want to know, that’s what I need your opinion on.’

Cindy looked at the gorgeous man in front of her and a rush of love raced through her. She yearned to reach out and touch him but knew she couldn’t. If she did that she would be lost. She sighed and removed his hand from her face.

‘I really don’t know, Lucius,’ she admitted. ‘I can only judge by what happened, not what might have happened. I’ll admit it was easier for me with you being experienced. I was scared and you calmed me. Would you have been able to do that if you’d been as scared as me? Or would you have even been scared?’

Lucius shrugged. ‘I’m not sure I ever was,’ he replied. ‘All I ever remember was wanting you. Although I have to admit that after Abraxas sent me to the whores my view of you changed completely. I realised how much pleasure I could give you, how much pleasure you could give me. And I burned with desire to show you how much I wanted you. But you weren’t interested. It was incredibly frustrating!’

‘Oh, God, yes, I remember!’ Cindy exclaimed, laughing. ‘I didn’t know what had happened to you. Before the holiday you’d been your normal self and you came back a sex maniac!’

‘I was not a sex maniac!’ replied Lucius indignantly. ‘I was just desperate to prove my love for you in a more physical way.’ The two of them laughed companionably.

‘You know, I think you should let Draco grow up on his own, Lucius. I think this is like childhood betrothal — something better __not__ done. Draco and Lissy will find each other soon enough without any help from us. We would have done.’ Cindy took Lucius’ hands.

‘But would it have been as good?’ Lucius looked deep into Cindy’s eyes. ‘I knew how to make you come because of the training. Without that, I doubt I’d have given you anywhere near the amount of pleasure. I bet you wouldn’t have come.’

‘I don’t think it would have mattered,’ Cindy replied honestly. ‘I just wanted to be with you; that was pleasure enough. The rest was a bonus. Anyway, if they practice anywhere near as much as we did, I’m sure they’ll soon be experts!’

The two of them laughed again. They sat closer now, Cindy’s head resting on Lucius’ shoulder as they watched the sodium lights of Muggle London come on in the descending twilight.

‘Those were good days,’ Lucius said with a smile. ‘But I think you’re right. I think Draco is more than capable enough of making his own discoveries. Are you ready to go? I’ll see you safely home.’

‘You did know it was a questionable thing to do, didn’t you?’ Cindy asked as they walked arm in arm back up the hill. ‘Or you wouldn’t have asked me.’

‘As I said, it’s an old, traditional thing, but it does seem a bit outmoded. Actually, knowing those two, it would probably be too late anyway.’ Lucius smirked.

‘What do you mean?’ Cindy asked in horror, feeling her stomach do a little somersault of panic at the idea that Lissy and Draco had become far more intimate than she would have liked at their age.

‘Just that Lissy’s got Draco so completely wrapped around her little finger I have a feeling he might refuse to go to a whore if he thought she’d find out about it,’ Lucius said with a smile. ‘She’s really got him reeled in.’    

Cindy relaxed and gave a small laugh of relief as Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist and Apparated them to her home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cindy walked down the alley towards Mario’s bistro, her heart thumping in her chest. What was she doing here? After everything she had said about not seeing Lucius anymore, yet here she was meeting him for lunch. She straightened her blouse then took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Mario immediately came over to her, smiling with pleasure and welcoming her effusively before showing her over to the booth where Lucius already sat, looking astonishingly handsome as always. He smiled happily as she slid into the seat opposite him.

‘It’s good to see you, Cindy,’ Lucius said smoothly, his eyes taking in every inch of her, his smile growing broader as he noticed that she still wore the necklace.

‘And you, Lucius,’ Cindy replied sincerely, noting how much more relaxed and casual he looked than usual. His shirt, unbuttoned at the neck, showed just a hint of the hair on his chest and, of course, the slender chain of the necklace.

‘I think Mario’s already chosen our food,’ Lucius said with a laugh as he poured her a glass of wine. ‘I think he’s missed us.’

‘Well, it has been quite a while,’ Cindy admitted. ‘So how have you been?’ she asked after taking a sip of her wine, delicious as usual.

‘Oh, much the same as usual. Back and forth to the Ministry of Magic. You know how Cornelius relies on me,’ Lucius replied smirking. ‘And how have you been?’ He looked at her intently.

‘Good.’ Cindy nodded as if this would make the word true. ‘Busy at home, you know how it is . . . .’

Fortunately, their meal arrived before they had to make any further conversation. The next few minutes were spent discussing with Mario the food he had brought them and for the rest of the meal they made general small talk while they ate.

‘So, did you make a final decision about Draco?’ Cindy asked with interest as she blew on her tea to cool it down before taking a sip.

‘Yes, I decided to leave him to it. I can always give him a few words of advice if he needs them.’

Cindy laughed. ‘I’m sure he’d love to have your advice, Lucius. You do realise he’d be horrified to think you still have sex at your age.’

Lucius looked mortified. ‘We’re not that old!’

‘No, but think back to when we were at school. Did you really think your parents still did it? I know I certainly didn’t. God, it was bad enough if I ever caught them kissing. Actually, even holding hands was pushing it.’

Lucius grinned. ‘You know, you’re right. Mind you, I don’t think my parents ever did have sex, at least not with each other. But I’m sure we don’t seem as old as our parents were.’

Cindy chuckled. ‘Not to us, but to our kids we’re ancient! I know that by the way Lissy looks at me sometimes when I say things. I can tell she’s embarrassed by me but is trying hard not to show it. Draco’s the same. I’ve seen him in action, especially with Narcissa.’

‘Well, of course, they know it all, don’t they?’ Lucius said, nodding his head in agreement. ‘But I guess we were the same at their age. Perhaps I won’t bother with the sex advice, though. I wouldn’t want to scar the poor boy for life.’

He took Cindy’s hand and caressed it gently as they talked. For a moment she considered pulling her hand away, but she didn’t. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I’ve missed you so much,’ Lucius whispered into Cindy’s hair as they held each other tightly. They were in the alley outside the Bistro.

‘I know . . . I’ve missed you, too,’ Cindy admitted, her voice breaking with emotion. She pulled his head towards her and their lips met, tentatively at first, then with more passion, both needing the other completely.

A few minutes later the kiss finished. They were now in an alley near a hotel they had used several times in the past. Cindy looked at Lucius questioningly.

‘Please?’ he whispered, caressing her face. Cindy nodded slowly, unable to speak, and silently Lucius led her to the hotel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I only ever had three wishes where you were concerned, my love,’ Lucius whispered much later, brushing Cindy’s hair from her face as she lay in his arms in the comfortable bed. Cindy looked at him interestedly.

‘To make you mine, to make you come and to marry you.’ Lucius’ dark and seductive voice made a shiver run up Cindy’s spine. ‘I managed the first two.’ He broke off to kiss her again. ‘I’m still working on the third.’

Cindy laughed. ‘I think you might have to give up on that one, Lucius.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you’re already married!’

Lucius waved away her comment with a laugh. ‘A mere technicality.’ He winked.

‘And because I’m already married,’ Cindy added, giggling.

‘Now you’re just looking for obstacles,’ Lucius chided jokingly. ‘Don’t think a couple of little setbacks like that are going to stop me.’

Cindy rolled on top of him so their noses were almost touching. ‘I love you, Lucius, but I don’t think we’re ever going get married,’ she said gently. ‘There are too many things in the way.’ She kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down so she was underneath him.

Lucius looked at her seriously. ‘One day I will marry you, Cindy,’ he promised. ‘I know it will happen eventually. I’m sure of it.’

‘I wish I could be so sure,’ she replied wistfully. She smiled at him as he leant towards her for another kiss but instead whispered a suggestion in her ear. She laughed with pleasure.

‘You’re not nineteen anymore,’ she said, ‘and neither am I. I think we need to be a little more sedate. What would our children think?’

She squealed as Lucius started to tickle her and soon the two of them were rolling around the bed amid gales of laughter as they attacked each other ferociously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I was serious about what I said about the wishes,’ Lucius said quietly a while later when they were once again lying in each other’s arms. Cindy listened carefully, understanding that he obviously wanted to tell her something important. He was rarely this talkative in bed.

‘I can still remember exactly how I felt the first time we made love; when I knew you really did belong to me. All the times I’d dreamed of being with you, and then, finally, you really were mine.’ His fingers caressed her shoulder as he spoke, his voice almost dreamy.

‘Of course, making you come was much easier. After the training I’d had, it was almost a given. I don’t think I could have made love to you without making you come. It was as important to me as us making love in the first place . . . and hopefully, it always will be.’ He kissed Cindy’s forehead.

‘Oh, but to marry you! The one thing I wanted more than any other, the one thing that eluded me.’ His fingers moved across her collarbone and down towards her breasts, tracing an intricate pattern as he continued to talk.

‘Cindy, I tried to explain at the time, but I couldn’t. Couldn’t find the words, couldn’t tell you the truth, couldn’t admit what an absolute mess I’d made of my life; and so I lost you, and I thought I’d never be happy again. But now I have another chance. You belong to me again, and I can’t let you go.’

He closed his eyes, his breathing hard as if trying to work out what to say. ‘I know I’ve hurt you, both in the past and recently. And I really am very sorry for that. I wish I could tell you I’ll never hurt you again, but I already know I will. I can’t help but do so. But I love you so much I can’t even consider letting you go. Selfish, I know, but then I’ve always been a selfish man.’

He moved slightly so he was above Cindy, holding her in his arms, his fingers caressing her shoulder again. ‘I have to explain, have to tell you about what happened in the past. You need to understand why things are as they are. Will you listen to me?’ He looked at her seriously, his face taut, the strain obvious. Cindy nodded, knowing that finally, she was going to hear the things she had wondered about for most of her life.

‘It’s going to hurt,’ Lucius warned her, ‘both of us. But I’m hoping that by the end you’ll understand just how much I love you, have always loved you.’

Cindy raised her hand to indicate a time-out and climbed off the bed. She went over to pour them both a glass of wine from the bottle resting in a wine cooler on a table in the corner of the room. She put the bottle back in the cooler, moved it to the bedside table, and handed the glasses to Lucius as she climbed back onto the bed, then settled herself comfortably against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

‘Tell me, then,’ she said softly.

‘I need to start at the very beginning,’ Lucius said, his voice seductive and strong. ‘Right back to before the first time I met you . . . the day my life changed forever.

‘Abraxas had brought me up from an infant to believe in Pure-blood supremacy. I never questioned it. I didn’t know any Mudbloods or Muggles, and I’d rarely even met a Half-blood. Until I went to Hogwarts all my friends were Pure-blood, and almost all of them came from Slytherin families.

‘I set off for the station that morning secure in the knowledge that I would be Sorted into Slytherin, knowing I was already the leader of my group. As you know, I was betrothed to Narcissa, too, but that had been the case for so long I never really thought about it. It certainly wasn’t going to stop me having the fun I wanted at school. The last thing my father told me before I left for the station was that I was to make the life of any Mudbloods I came across a complete misery. Of course, I agreed wholeheartedly.

‘And then I got to the station and you were there. As soon as I saw you, I just knew I had to get to know you. It occurred to me that you might not understand me being betrothed to Narcissa. After all, I had never met you before and had no idea if you were from an old family that understood these things. I cursed my father for putting me in that position. How had he not found you and betrothed me to you instead? I’m sure you remember how I followed you round the station and watched you on the train. I knew you were attracted to me, too — I could feel it. It was like we were two halves of the same person.

‘When we got to Hogwarts I still didn’t know much about you. You’d told me your name, but none of my friends knew you. And then came the Sorting. You were put in Gryffindor! Probably the worst House you could have been placed in as far as I was concerned. Even Hufflepuff would have been better than that. Gods, I’d wanted you to be in Slytherin and I couldn’t understand how you didn’t join us. But then someone told me you were a Mudblood! I couldn’t believe it! You were so perfect, yet you were apparently this thing that was less than human. It just didn’t fit.

‘Of course, as time went on I realised it was true: you were a Mudblood. Oh, the irony! Imagine, the scion of one of the oldest Pure-blood families in the wizarding world falling head over heels in love with a Mudblood. I tried to avoid you, I tried to ignore you, I tried everything I could think of to keep away from you, but you were everywhere I went, teasing me and luring me without even knowing you were doing it. Of course, I told myself it was some Mudblood trick, that I could resist it; but I couldn’t. And it wasn’t a trick. It was pure lust. No, it was worse than that — it was love!

‘By the time we were in our third year, I longed for you to be my girlfriend. But I couldn’t tell my friends and my family would have killed me. I spent as much time with you as I could, but I just couldn’t see you as a Mudblood. You were no different from me. Then you took me to meet your parents. Yes, I could see the difference in them, but only that they had no magic. They were no worse than anyone else I knew. But of course, every time I went home I was subjected to more vitriol on Muggles.

‘I was seriously confused and upset. I told Narcissa I was in love with you and she was disgusted. Disgusted that I’d even consider you but even more disgusted that she was going to have to marry me after I’d been with you. I know you know the names she used to call you. But I didn’t care. I was in love.

‘And then Abraxas sent me to the whores. 

‘My view of you changed completely. Now my every waking moment was spent planning how I was going to get you into bed. I was still completely in love but I wanted more than just holding hands and kissing: I wanted to own you completely. I wanted to hear you call my name as I made you come. I didn’t care who you were. I was so steadfast in my quest that I got careless. My father found out about us.’ Lucius’ voice dropped a little at these words. ‘I never told you about that. I didn’t want to upset you or scare you away. See, I told you I was selfish.

‘Strangely, Abraxas reacted much better than I’d anticipated. Actually, he seemed quite pleased that I was so determined to sleep with you. Of course, it turned out that he thought I’d just use it to humiliate you. He didn’t understand that I just wanted to show you how much I loved you.

‘And finally, I got my chance, that day at the tree. Gods, sometimes I still can’t believe I did that to you.’ Lucius shook his head as if in disbelief. ‘Still, Crabbe and Goyle were so stupid they never even realised what I was doing, thank Merlin. I can’t believe you held out for so long. __Why did you hold out for so long?__ I was hardly going to stop. After all, we were torturing Mudbloods, remember? But the rest of that day was exquisite. The most fantastic experiences I’d ever had in my life. And all of them were with you. There and then, two of my three most cherished wishes came true. And I was sure I could achieve the last. How could two people so in love not end up married to each other?

‘And you know, I tried. I spent less time with the Slytherins, I put up with their teasing and nastiness, I even got to know more Muggle-borns and spent as much time as I could with you and your family. Florean was always a great help, always someone to talk to when things got rough — and boy, did they get rough.

‘Abraxas found out we were lovers and he hit the roof. Apparently, it was fine to shag you, but definitely not fine to have you as my girlfriend. We argued incessantly. And then, over the summer holidays of our sixth year, he bombarded me with evidence that Mudbloods were harming the wizarding world.

‘You remember I didn’t get to see you at all during those holidays. I wasn’t allowed to leave Malfoy Manor except to visit other Pure-blood homes. I was constantly berated for the way I’d treated Narcissa and for daring to have a relationship with you. Everything I did and everywhere I went was designed to reinforce the Pure-blood supremacy message. It was like being at boot camp. And it worked. By the time we returned to school for our last year, I was completely back on side.’ Lucius looked miserable, but then his face brightened.

‘Until I saw you. When I saw you at the station in that seventh year I thought I’d never seen anyone so beautiful in my whole life. My heart nearly burst with love for you, and I knew that despite everything I knew to be true about Mudbloods I __would__ marry you.

‘But of course Abraxas found out and he was determined to stamp it out of me. There was no way his Pure-blood son was going to marry a Mudblood. He took me to a Death Eater meeting. I wasn’t alone, as you know. Several of my group were also taken by their parents.’

At this point Lucius stopped to refill their glasses, also giving himself a chance to recover as his voice had gradually become hoarser throughout his monologue. Cindy stroked his face and kissed him gently on the lips to reassure him before settling down against his shoulder once more.   

‘Cindy, I never told you anything about that period of my life. I know you wanted to know. I know you wanted to try to understand why I’d done what I did. But I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t admit to you how bad my life had become.

‘When my father first introduced me to the Dark Lord it was made clear what a privilege it was for me to have this chance. At first, I stupidly thought it was a social thing, but it was quickly made clear there was far more to it than that.

‘I know that you know all about the things the Death Eaters did over the years. I don’t need to tell you about that. However, what I didn’t tell you at the time, because I couldn’t, was that once you received the Dark Mark you were a Death Eater for life. I tried to refuse the Mark and my own father punished me with the Cruciatus Curse for being soft. Eventually, he threatened to kill you and your parents unless I took the Mark, so I had no choice but to give in.

‘You weren’t even aware that Abraxas knew about you, let alone that he knew enough to kill you and your parents if I disobeyed him. Once again my selfishness had caused you trouble you didn’t even know you had. Once I was a Death Eater there was no escape. A couple of people had tried and they had been killed. It was clear that if I even attempted to leave we would all die.

‘But still, I was in love with you. I couldn’t tell you about what being a Death Eater meant and you couldn’t understand why I would do it. Each day we grew further apart. I asked you to marry me. I told you one day we could be together openly, just not at that time. It wasn’t because I was ashamed of you, my love — in truth, it was anything but. It was because I couldn’t leave you open to attack from the Dark Lord — and he would have attacked you. I asked you to marry me because, yet again, I was selfish. I couldn’t bear to imagine being without you, not even for one minute, and I still wanted that final wish to come true.

‘But of course, you were the sensible one. You realised how far I was sinking and that you couldn’t go there with me. It broke my heart to see you distancing yourself from me, but on another level, I knew it was the only way you would survive. And still, I was so selfish that I continued to pursue you, even right up till the last day of school — no, beyond that, right up until the day I tried to find your parents’ house.

‘Of course, by then you were going round with that tosser, Andrew. I had a few run-ins with him that you didn’t know about. He even had the gall to threaten me once although he soon backed down when I proved to him just how bad I could be. But eventually you made it clear that you weren’t going to talk to me anymore, and finally, I had to let you go.’

Lucius took a mouthful of his wine, finishing the second glass, then refilled it with the last of the bottle.

‘I tried to keep track of you for the next few years, but the tosser did a good job of keeping you hidden. Good thing, too, because there were a host of Death Eaters looking for you, so I found out later — just waiting for me to try to contact you. I resigned myself to never seeing you again.

‘And then the Dark Lord was gone. As were the Dark Marks. It was like it had never happened and I could return to my life. With Abraxas dead too, I tried to find you again, hopeful that I could persuade you to come back to me, but all I could find out about you was that you were happily married — to the tosser, of all people — with children. As selfish as I was, even I couldn’t bring myself to stir up your happiness, so I left you alone and made no effort to trace you.

‘Seeing you at the station that day brought everything back so vividly, and when it was clear that you and your husband weren’t as happy as I’d always imagined you to be, my heart soared. Once again selfishness took over, and since then I’ve done nothing but pursue you as relentlessly as I did at school. In my defence, I will admit that I love you just as much as I did then, if not more. And my greatest desire is still to attain that third wish — to finally make you my wife.’

Lucius moved Cindy within his arms turning her so he could look at her face. He grasped her hands tightly as he gazed deep into her eyes willing her to see him for what he was and understand how much he loved her.

‘But you know, Cindy, I’m not the boy you fell in love with and tried to help all those years ago. I’m a man who’s done some really bad things, some really stupid things, and some pretty good things, too, and can’t always tell one from the other. And that will continue, and sometimes those things will hurt you, even though I don’t mean them to. All I know is that I love you with every fibre of my being and I always will to the day I die; and beyond, if that’s possible.’

Cindy looked at Lucius in stunned silence, feeling the tears pricking her eyes again. Of course, she had never known about his reasons for staying a Death Eater, but to find that he had been forced into it was heartbreaking in itself. She closed her eyes to blink away the tears. She knew she should hate Lucius for everything he had done, but she couldn’t. She understood his inability to control his desire for her. She had the exact same problem with him. And how could she judge him? What would she have done in those circumstances? All she knew was that regardless of what had happened she loved him just as much as he loved her.

She pulled the glass from Lucius’ hand and put it with hers on the bedside table, then turned back to him and pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly as she initiated a kiss, first tender, then with more passion as he understood that she wasn’t horrified by his confession. Deeper and harder they kissed, pouring all their love for each other into this one act. When they finally parted, breathless, they gazed at each other, pure love reflected in their eyes.

‘I guess I belong to you completely now,’ Cindy said, smiling, as her hands caressed her lover’s body, enjoying the feel of him as if for the first time.

Lucius smiled. ‘Almost,’ he whispered, and slowly pushed her back on the bed beneath him. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Lissy was pacing the room like a mad thing, driving her mother mad in turn.

‘Come on,’ she whined. ‘We’ll be late.’

Cindy laughed at her daughter and shook her head. ‘They’re not going to wait thirty seconds and then leave, Lissy. We’re meeting for lunch — well, ice cream — so I’m sure a few minutes isn’t going to matter one way or another.’ She continued brushing her hair then headed for the bedside table to get her jewellery, fastening her necklace before heading for the mirror to put her earrings in.

As she came back into the room she climbed into her shoes and grabbed her handbag off the bed. ‘Did you leave your dad a note telling him where we’d be?’ she asked as she took her watch from the nightstand.

‘Yes, although I don’t know why we bother. He probably won’t come home anyway.’ Lissy’s voice was petulant.

‘We bother because if we don’t, he’ll definitely come home and then we’ll be in a heap of trouble,’ Cindy said quietly. ‘Come on, let’s go.’

She grabbed her daughter’s hand and laughed as Lissy pulled her downstairs to the lounge, grabbing their winter cloaks from the coat rack as they went past. They each took a handful of Floo powder from a pot on the mantelpiece.

‘Now, don’t forget to speak clearly,’ Cindy reminded Lissy.

Lissy rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. ‘How many times have I done this, Mother?’ She poked her tongue out, threw the powder into the fire, and stepped in, announcing ‘Leaky Cauldron!’ before she disappeared in a flash of green flame. Cindy smiled and followed her daughter.

Cindy brushed a few smuts from the shoulder of her cloak as she stepped from the Floo into the pub. She waved to Tom the barman and followed after her hyperactive daughter, who was already heading out into the small courtyard at the back of the pub to open the entrance to Diagon Alley. A few minutes later the two of them were opening the door of Florean’s ice cream parlour.

Florean rushed to welcome them both with large kisses on the cheek, then ushered them to the fireplace where Lucius and Draco already sat. Lissy rushed over excitedly to talk to Draco, the two of them hugging tightly before sitting together, slightly separate from their parents. Cindy walked rather more sedately and greeted Lucius with a brief kiss on the cheek.

‘We haven’t ordered yet,’ Lucius said. ‘I was sure you’d be wanting ice creams even though it’s minus ten out there.’ He laughed.

‘There’s never a bad time for ice cream, Mr Malfoy,’ Lissy said, and Lucius laughed again.

‘Exactly what your mother always used to say,’ he confided.

A few minutes later Florean reappeared with three chocolate sundaes and a large pot of tea. ‘I see you’ve had a rather busy time recently,’ he said brusquely to Lucius as he placed the tea tray in front of him.

‘I’m sorry?’ Lucius replied in confusion.

‘At the Quidditch World Cup earlier in the year.’ Florean stared at him. ‘You were there, weren’t you?’

Lucius gazed coolly back at Florean before glancing at Cindy. ‘Yes, Narcissa and I took Draco there to see the finals. We were guests of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic.’

‘Hmmm.’ Florean didn’t say any more but he glared at Lucius, then looked at Cindy.

Cindy gestured to Draco and Lissy, who had moved to another table and were chatting to each other animatedly. ‘I think perhaps we should change the conversation,’ she said pointedly.

‘Well, of course, if you think that’s best, Cindy,’ Florean said, sounding reluctant.

Cindy sighed. She had read about the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup and she was aware that Lucius had been there. Logically, she knew it was likely to have been him and his friends who had been behind the attack, but she had tried to ignore it, especially with the much graver news of the Dark Mark hovering over the site. That had apparently, even scared off the Death Eaters, so God only knew who had conjured it. She glanced once more at her daughter and Draco.

‘Yes, I think I’d rather talk about something nice than something frightening.’

Florean, being uncharacteristically grumpy, took his leave and left the two couples to their own discussions.

‘So how was your Christmas, Lucius?’ Cindy asked politely as the two of them watched Draco and Lissy mucking around with their ice creams. She took a mouthful of her own.

‘Pretty much the same as every other Christmas,’ Lucius drawled, sounding bored. ‘Draco got too many presents and I got drunk after a day of being bored stiff. You?’

Cindy laughed. ‘Andrew didn’t bother to grace us with his presence again this year. So Lissy and I dispensed with the usual festivities and drank snowballs all day and had ice cream for dinner. Then we had a game or two of Scrabble . . . a Muggle word game,’ she explained, seeing Lucius’ look of confusion. ‘All in all, not the most exciting day ever.’

‘I wish I could have seen you,’ Lucius replied quietly. ‘I’m sure I could have made your day more exciting.’ He winked lewdly.

‘I’m sure you could,’ Cindy laughed. ‘But I don’t think we’d have got away with that, somehow.’

She realised Lissy was looking at the two of them and she smiled at her daughter. She couldn’t quite work out what the look on Lissy’s face meant, but soon her daughter turned to talk to Draco again, the two of them thick as thieves. Cindy shrugged it off and returned to her conversation with Lucius.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived home that evening it was, as Lissy had predicted, to an empty house. Andrew was nowhere to be seen. Having removed their cloaks and hung them back in the hall, Cindy went to the kitchen and made them both hot chocolate. She returned to the lounge so they could sit on the rug by the open fire and enjoy the warming drink.

‘You and Draco seemed to be having fun at Florean’s,’ Cindy said to her daughter. ‘I take it the two of you are on at the moment?’

Lissy nodded. ‘Although he did annoy me a bit over that Quidditch World Cup thing. He can be so stupid sometimes.’ She didn’t add anything further.

‘I’m glad to see you got over him taking someone else to the Yule ball,’ Cindy said gently. ‘I did wonder if that might have been a bit of a sticking point between you.’

‘Well, of course, he had to take a Slytherin, didn’t he?’ Lissy said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. ‘At least it was Pansy Parkinson. I know he detests her.’ She laughed. ‘Anyway, I went with George Weasley and he was very nice.’ She blushed deeply. ‘And Draco really wasn’t very happy about me being with him.’ She smiled wickedly.

‘George. Was that one of the twins?’ Cindy asked, trying to remember back to her meeting with the family a couple of years before.

‘Yes, George and Fred. They’re both really nice. I get on very well with them, actually.’

Cindy nodded. ‘Yes, they were rather good-looking lads. I can imagine Draco would have been quite worried about you going with one of them.’ She smiled at her daughter. ‘Good for you, love.’

‘So what about you and Lucius?’ Lissy asked, changing the subject.

‘What about us?’ Cindy looked at her daughter curiously.

‘You seemed to be getting on well,’ Lissy said slyly.

‘Yes, we had some interesting conversation,’ Cindy confirmed, wondering where this line of questioning was leading.

Lissy moved and began to play with her mother’s necklace, turning it round to look at the pendant. ‘Your pendant seems to have grown,’ she said, looking intently at her mother. Cindy wasn’t sure what to say. ‘Funny, ‘cos Lucius wasn’t wearing his today,’ Lissy continued smoothly. ‘You both used to have half a pendant and now you’ve got the whole one. Did he give you the other half?’

Cindy coughed and undid the catch on the necklace, freeing it to fall into Lissy’s hand.

‘Yes. That was this year’s Christmas present.’ She hoped she wasn’t blushing; she certainly felt as if she was.

Lissy looked at her shrewdly and said, ‘So are you and Lucius in love?’

Cindy regarded her daughter uncomfortably. ‘Not in love, no,’ she replied quietly.

Lissy stared at her mother, her mouth open in astonishment. ‘I can’t believe you just lied to me, Mum,’ she said. Cindy just looked at her. ‘I know you and Lucius used to be in love; before you married Dad,’ Lissy rushed on before Cindy could say anything. ‘And I know you’ve seen him a few times since I started school. You and Dad haven’t got on for such a long time, but you and Lucius always seem so happy together.’

‘It isn’t that easy,’ Cindy said. ‘Chatting to someone a few times doesn’t make you in love with them.’

‘No, it never is easy. But after the end of our second year, you were really unhappy. More unhappy than you normally are with Dad. And Draco said Lucius was really unhappy, too. Then he sent you that necklace for Christmas.’

‘That doesn’t mean anything,’ Cindy said quickly.

‘But it does. You both wore them. I know what the symbol means. I’m a teenage girl, remember? I know the sign of love parted when I see it. Two halves of a whole — you and Lucius.’

‘Lissy,’ Cindy said warningly.

‘I always thought it was quite romantic, you and Lucius and your unrequited love. But now the pendant’s whole again. That must mean the two of you are together.’ She looked at her mother with a look of triumph on her face, pleased to have worked it out.

‘Lissy, it’s a lovely idea but both Lucius and I are married to other people.’

Lissy looked upset. ‘But Dad doesn’t want to be with us and I know Lucius doesn’t love Narcissa, Draco’s told me about it often enough. So why can’t the two of you get divorced and remarry each other?’

Cindy laughed. ‘That’s a nice idea, love, but things aren’t always quite that simple.’

She kissed her daughter on her forehead. ‘Does Draco know about this?’  

‘I don’t think so. Men aren’t so observant, are they?’

Cindy laughed again as she took the necklace back from her daughter. ‘Well, that’s true enough. Right — I think enough excitement for one day. Time for bed. And Lissy, please don’t mention this to your father. It’s hard enough at the moment without yet another argument over nothing.’

Lissy kissed her mother goodnight then headed for the stairs. Before she left the room she stopped, turning to look at Cindy as if considering something. ‘Perhaps he should be told,’ she said finally. ‘Then maybe he’ll go and live with his other family all the time. You’d stop being so unhappy and you could be with Lucius.’ Immediately she turned and ran up the stairs.

Cindy looked after her in astonishment, then jumped up and followed her.

‘Lissy?’ She knocked on her daughter’s door and opened it slowly to reveal the girl laying face-down on her bed. She was obviously crying. Cindy sat down next to her and stroked the girl’s hair. ‘Lissy what was that about?’

Lissy turned to look at her mother, tears streaming down her face. ‘Don’t pretend you don’t know,’ she said miserably.

‘Don’t know what?’ Cindy asked.

‘That Dad’s got another family. That’s where he goes when he isn’t here. He goes to live with them.’

‘How do you know that?’ Cindy asked.

‘Because his son joined Hogwarts last year. He’s in Ravenclaw. He came and introduced himself as my brother. His name’s Daniel Wentworth.’

Cindy gazed at Lissy in horror. ‘Oh, Lissy!’ she exclaimed. ‘I’m so sorry. I really didn’t know for sure. I mean I knew he was having affairs, but I never thought he’d got a whole other family.’

She felt a bit guilty for saying this but she needed to calm her distraught child more than anything else so the lie was necessary. She pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly. They sat that way for Merlin knew how long before Lissy finally pulled free of her mother.

‘I’ll be fine,’ she said, smiling wanly. ‘At least I know now why he didn’t want to stay here with us. I guess he prefers his new family.’

Cindy shook her head. ‘Your father has been very unfair to you, Lissy. I’m so sorry he’s treated you that way.’

Lissy laughed bitterly. ‘I don’t care. I just hate the way he’s treated you. It’s so unfair that you could have been with Lucius and you got Dad instead.’

Cindy shook her head again. ‘I told you, it isn’t that simple. Now, go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.’

She hugged her daughter again and headed for the door, turning to check Lissy was getting undressed before she closed it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cindy was surprised that, contrary to her threats, Lissy didn’t tell her father about Cindy’s relationship with Lucius. In fact, she seemed to forget all about the whole thing, or at least she didn’t want to discuss any of it with her mother. Cindy had, of course, confronted Andrew about his other family and criticised him for his lack of judgement, especially where Lissy was concerned. But as usual, he didn’t really care about how Lissy was feeling. In fact, at one point Cindy almost threw something at him when he complained about Lissy not being friendlier towards her half-brother.

Amazingly, although she herself had several times tried to move the conversation in that direction, Andrew hadn’t once mentioned a divorce or moving in permanently with his other family. Cindy assumed this was only because he knew it annoyed her more that he stayed with her and Lissy.

Lucius had been sympathetic when they had next met up and was as shocked at Andrew’s behaviour towards Lissy as Cindy was, but he seemed to be more worried that Lissy had worked out the significance of the pendant. Cindy assured him Lissy wouldn’t say anything to Draco.

‘It’s not Draco I’m worried about,’ he said. ‘I’m sure Narcissa’s realised we’re back together, and she wouldn’t care anyway, as we’re not making it known publicly. But what would the tosser say if he found out?’

‘I don’t know,’ admitted Cindy. ‘Lissy seems to think he’d choose the nice friendly option of going to live with his other family, leaving us free to get married . . . once you’ve divorced Narcissa, of course.’

Lucius raised his eyebrows. ‘She’s thought it all through, then.’

‘Oh, yes. She’s a teenage girl, and unrequited love holds a strange fascination for her,’ Cindy said. ‘I did tell her it wasn’t quite that simple.’

‘Hmmm. Well, it could have been,’ Lucius mused, ‘except not any longer.’ He looked downcast.

‘Why? What’s the matter?’ asked Cindy in concern.

Lucius sighed. He hadn’t wanted to share this with Cindy but he knew he didn’t have any choice; she would have seen as soon as he removed his shirt anyway. Unfortunately, this was one of those things that was going to hurt her and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. Warily, he slid back the sleeve of his robe and showed her his inner left forearm. The Dark Mark was showing again — not the bold black it had been the last time she had seen it, but definitely clearly visible.

Cindy looked at him worriedly. ‘What does it mean?’ she asked.

‘I don’t know for sure, but I think it means he’s coming back,’ Lucius said quietly.

‘But I thought he’d died! I thought Harry had killed him.’

Lucius shook his head. ‘No one knows for sure what happened that night. Potter was the only survivor in the house, but there was no sign of the Dark Lord. He could just have been badly injured and gone away somewhere to recover. But if he does come back, you know what that’ll mean.’ Lucius pulled Cindy to him and hugged her tightly. ‘He’ll expect me to be a Death Eater again.’

‘Well, it’s lucky you’ve been keeping in practice, then, isn’t it?’ said Cindy, a little more coldly than she had meant.

Lucius looked stung. ‘I did tell you that you wouldn’t like everything I did, and you accepted it,’ he said.

‘Yes, I know. But that was before a total Death Eater resurgence and the resurrection of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,’ Cindy replied unhappily. ‘I love you, Lucius, but I’m afraid things will be the same as last time . . . or worse!’

Lucius pulled her to him again, stroking her hair to calm her. ‘I will do everything in my power to protect you, you must know that,’ he said gently, and bent to kiss her. ‘You know, I was supposed to be going to Hogwarts with Cornelius to see the final event of the Tri-wizard Tournament tonight. But I don’t think I’ll bother. I’d rather stay here with you — if that’s possible?’

‘Of course,’ Cindy replied. ‘But it should be a spectacular finale, shouldn’t it?’

‘Yes, but I can think of things I’d much rather be doing than watching Potter chasing for the Cup.’ He gazed at Cindy lecherously.

‘Really?’ asked Cindy with mock surprise. ‘Like what?’

‘Oh, I have a few games I could show you,’ Lucius replied, smiling. ‘But you’re wearing far too many clothes at the moment.’

He pulled her towards him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cindy sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a copy of the __Daily Prophet__ , not sure if she was in shock or just terrified. The last few weeks had been a nightmare and she was only just beginning to come to terms with what was happening. Unfortunately, it appeared the Ministry of Magic weren’t prepared to believe what was going on, so getting information was hard.

It had begun the same evening she and Lucius had decided not to go to the final of the Tri-wizard Tournament. They were relaxing in bed after the most incredible bout of lovemaking when the Dark Mark on Lucius’ arm had burnt, the way it used to when he received a summons from the Dark Lord.

Anxiously he had sent Cindy home, then Apparated to Malfoy Manor to collect his Death Eater robes. He went on to the meeting place, which turned out to be a graveyard in Little Hangleton where a very much alive Dark Lord had greeted him back into the fold before attempting, for the second time, to kill Harry Potter. He hadn’t succeeded, thank Merlin, and somehow Harry had managed to escape back to Hogwarts.

Lucius had told Cindy about this when they had met in Muggle London on the day school finished. They had, as usual, arranged to meet early and spend some time together before meeting the train. Lucius was worried that with the worst Death Eaters now out of Azkaban and back with the Dark Lord they would once again be after Cindy. After all, Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the escapees and she was Narcissa’s sister and had always hated Cindy, even before she had known Cindy and Lucius were a couple the first time around.

Cindy wasn’t so worried about that as she knew her remaining time with Lucius was likely to be short anyway. Soon they would have to keep their distance. But she was worried about Lissy’s safety. Lucius had assured her that Hogwarts was the safest place her daughter could be and that it would be fine for her to return there the following year. After spending far too brief a time alone, considering it could be their last time together for a long while, they made their way to platform Nine and Three-Quarters to collect Draco and Lissy.

Lissy had been terribly upset, both at the danger Harry had been through and also at the death of another pupil, a Hufflepuff boy called Cedric Diggory, who had died when he and Harry had both taken the Tri-wizard Cup together. It turned out the Cup had been a Portkey which had taken the boys to the graveyard to which Lucius had later been summoned, and Cedric had been killed. Harry had managed to get his body back to the school but it had reappeared in front of the whole crowd, and Lissy had been just one of hundreds of students to see the poor boy dead.

She was also upset that Draco had been taunting Harry and his friends on the train coming home about the Dark Lord’s return, although Lissy smiled as she told her mother about the number of jinxes and hexes cast by her friends on Draco and his two henchmen, and Cindy couldn’t help but laugh.

But now she didn’t know what to do. She needed to go shopping to get Lissy’s school books and she needed some new robes for herself, but Andrew was never around to go with her and she wasn’t sure how things would be if she went on her own. She berated herself for her stupidity, but then sent an owl to Lucius asking if he was going to be taking Draco shopping. Lucius responded in the affirmative, so Cindy arranged for her and Lissy to meet them at Florean’s.

She had got there early as she wanted to talk to Florean before Lucius arrived. She didn’t want a repeat of his previous mood. She explained to Florean what had happened between her and Lucius, and about his confession. She told him she knew that Lucius was once again a Death Eater, but it was something they were all just going to have to live with. She was pleased that when Lucius arrived, Florean greeted him as an old friend instead of as an enemy.

Cindy and Lucius sat in the ice cream parlour drinking tea and chatting amiably while Draco and Lissy went to buy their school supplies, returning every so often to drop bags with their parents and collect more money. Cindy was glad she had asked Lucius to meet her. It was good to see a friendly face, and he had more news than she had managed to garner from the newspaper.

He confirmed that the Ministry of Magic would not believe the Dark Lord had returned, and they were unhappy at Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore’s insistence that he had. They had tried unsuccessfully to expel Harry from Hogwarts, but they were appointing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, someone called Dolores Umbridge, who was going to be the Ministry’s eyes at Hogwarts. Cindy wasn’t at all sure she liked the sound of this but kept her thoughts to herself until she got home; when she told Lissy to watch out for the woman as she was going to be trouble.

Lissy promised she would. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cindy was just putting away her food shopping when there was a tap at the window. She looked up to see Lucius’ eagle owl waiting patiently, so she opened the window and let it in. She took the note from the bird and read it, then scribbled a response on the back and gave it back to the bird, sending it on its way after giving it an owl treat from the cupboard.

She hastily finished putting away the rest of the shopping then dashed upstairs to put on her makeup and get changed. She hurried back down to the lounge and grabbed her handbag and Apparated to the alley near the Muggle hotel she and Lucius favoured. Looking around briefly to make sure she hadn’t been noticed, she stepped out of the alley and walked across the road to the hotel. Once inside, she rapidly made her way to the lift and headed for the sixth floor and the room she knew Lucius had booked.

She knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later it opened and she slid inside, locking the door behind her. She turned to see Lucius already partially undressed, his long hair tousled from removing his shirt. In a single step, he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply as his hands immediately worked to unzip the sundress she was wearing.

‘What’s the rush?’ she asked laughingly, stepping out of the dress as it slid down around her.

‘I’m being sent on a mission later,’ Lucius said seriously. ‘I can’t tell you anything about it, but it’s dangerous. I have no idea when I’ll see you next, and I really want to spend some time with you.’

He kissed her again, pushing her down onto the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Much later, Lucius disentangled himself from Cindy and slid from the bed.

‘I have to go,’ he said apologetically, rising to head towards the bathroom. A few minutes later he was back out, drying his hair with a towel.

Cindy slid out of bed and walked over to her lover, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him deeply, surprised by his active response and enjoying it. But then he pushed her away.

‘I have to get back,’ Lucius said, sounding disappointed. ‘I’m supposed to be meeting Bellatrix and the others in half an hour.’

‘Be careful,’ Cindy replied.

‘I will be, don’t worry. I love you.’ Lucius kissed her again.

‘I love you, too,’ Cindy said.

‘Do you?’ Lucius asked. He smiled. ‘Good. Then I’ll be fine.’

Cindy quickly removed the necklace from around her throat and fastened it around Lucius’ neck.

‘I think you need this more than me, now.’ She stroked his face gently. ‘Come back to me soon, love,’ she whispered as he gave her one final kiss then dashed out of the door.

Cindy took a long bath before dressing slowly and then made her way back to the foyer, dropping the key at reception before heading off to the alleyway again. From there she Apparated back to her home and had just made a cup of tea when she realised it was time for the news.

Turning on the radio, she sat down in her chair. Almost immediately she was awash with shock and despair, not wanting to believe it when the announcer said that a group of Death Eaters had been apprehended breaking into the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. The culprits had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban prison. Amongst those named was Lucius. The announcer went on to report that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had also been at the Ministry. There had been a positive sighting and the Ministry were now saying that he was definitely back.

Cindy didn’t care about the last bit. She only cared about the fact that her precious Lucius had been caught and sent to Azkaban. Even the name of the place was enough to strike fear into any sane witch or wizard. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what horror he would go through in there.

She realised she was crying. The tears flowing silently as her heart broke yet again.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ironically — or, more likely, purposefully — Andrew chose to come home just after she had heard the news about Lucius. She was sure he had only come back to gloat at her misfortune, anything to make her even more unhappy than she already was. And gloat he did. In fact, he was so obnoxious that she finally had enough and told him to leave, saying he was no longer welcome and that he could go and live with his other family permanently and not darken her doorstep again.

He wasn’t very happy at her proclamation. In fact, he argued bitterly against leaving, although for what reason Cindy had no idea. After all, it was clear he didn’t want to be with her and he had little interest in Lissy, so why on earth was he insisting on staying in their lives? It had to be because of Lucius.

After Andrew had finally left her alone again she received a message from Lissy. Draco was obviously very upset by what had happened to his father and Lissy was worried about him. The two of them hadn’t been getting on very well all year, having had a falling-out over Draco joining Dolores Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad, mainly because Lissy had joined her Gryffindor friends in another club that was practising Defence Against the Dark Arts in secret.

Cindy had thought the Umbridge woman was stupid to stop them practising in lessons just because she didn’t like Harry Potter and didn’t want to believe his stories and she had backed her daughter in her decision to join the group, merely warning her to be careful. After all, Lucius had warned her about the woman from the Ministry. But it appeared that membership in the group put Lissy in direct opposition to Draco and Lissy, who hadn’t forgotten his jeering on the train home the previous year, had ended their relationship.

But now she was worried about how Draco was feeling and whether he would do something stupid to avenge his father’s name, and she was asking Cindy for her advice on the subject. Lissy had said she didn’t want to get back together with Draco, although Cindy had a feeling that wasn’t entirely true. But she did want him to know she was worried about him. She was also worried about her mother. Now that Voldemort was back, things were going to get hard for Muggle-borns and although she was trying to remain positive in her letter, it was clear that Lissy was panicking about Cindy, too.

Cindy wrote back suggesting that Lissy talk to Draco and offer her friendship, letting him know she was around to support him if he had anything he needed to get off his chest. She also told Lissy not to worry about her. There was little reason for Cindy to be bothered by Death Eaters now that Lucius was out of her life. 

She was sure Lissy and Draco would get back together eventually; it was almost as inevitable as her and Lucius. She thought of her beloved man sitting in that awful place and the tears started to flow again. Silently she scolded herself. Tears wouldn’t help. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cindy attempted to calm her crying daughter, holding on to her tightly and gently stroking her back. She still hadn’t managed to work out what Lissy was crying about, only that she was sure it was something to do with Draco. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, she managed to calm the upset girl enough to have a sensible conversation.

She knew times had got much worse with Voldemort back in charge, and she couldn’t expect things to stay safe for her and Lissy indefinitely. She had been heartbroken to find when she and Lissy had gone shopping with the Weasleys before the beginning of the school year, the family having kindly offered the chance for the two of them to go with them so they didn’t have to shop alone, that Florean’s ice cream parlour had been deserted. Clearly, her old friend had been taken by the Death Eaters. She knew they wouldn’t have been lenient and just hoped that he had been killed quickly, rather than having to suffer a long, torturous death. And for just a moment she was glad, too, that Lucius was still in Azkaban, otherwise it might have been he who had been ordered to abduct and kill his old friend. 

Of course, she hadn’t told her fears to Lissy, just inferred that Florean had decided to go abroad. But she wasn’t sure Lissy believed her. After all, the girl wasn’t stupid and was perfectly well aware of what was going on, especially after spending some time with the Weasley twins at their new joke shop which lit up Diagon Alley like a firework. Cindy hoped whatever the problem was had nothing to do with her or her daughter’s safety.

‘Can you tell me what’s the matter, Lissy?’ Cindy asked worriedly.

‘It’s Draco,’ Lissy replied sadly.

Cindy sighed and hugged her daughter. Of course, she had known it would have something to do with him. However hard Lissy had tried to get away from Draco, she was as entwined in his life as Cindy was in Lucius’.

‘What’s he done?’ Cindy asked gently.

‘I don’t know . . . nothing yet . . . at least I don’t think he has. But he’s definitely up to something. He’s really changed this year; he’s really secretive and seems really unhappy. And of course, his feud with Harry hasn’t helped. Harry really hurt him badly. It was only because Snape was around that Draco didn’t die.’ She sobbed again.

‘What? What the hell did Harry do?’

‘They had a duel in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and the spell Harry cast almost killed Draco. It sliced him open.’

‘Perhaps that’s why he’s been a bit funny, then. I mean, you could hardly blame him, you being a Gryffindor and Harry’s friend, especially without Lucius around to do anything for him in retaliation.’

Lissy shook her head. ‘No, it’s more than that. He’s changed. He told me he doesn’t want see me anymore, that I’m better off without him.  He made it sound like he wasn’t going to be around any longer.’

Cindy frowned. She wished Lucius was available so she could discuss Draco with him. Surely he would know what was wrong with the boy. It certainly wasn’t like Draco to break off the relationship. He had been the one to keep chasing every time Lissy got annoyed with him. However hard things had got between them, he had always made the effort to get back with Lissy, so Draco pushing her away was definitely serious. She wondered for a moment whether it was because of her. Would Draco reject Lissy because her mother was Muggle-born? No, surely not. After all, his views weren’t yet as extreme as his father’s . . . were they?

‘Did he give you no explanation?’ she asked her daughter.

Lissy shook her head. ‘No. He’s been pretty secretive this year, always disappearing without telling anyone, but he’d been pretty much his usual self with me.’ She blushed furiously.

Cindy noticed and her heart beat faster. Okay, so Lissy and Draco had obviously intensified their relationship. Well, she had expected it to happen sooner or later. She made a mental note to have a discussion with her daughter at some point about things like contraception. Hopefully, they were being careful, but it never hurt to check.

‘I assume you have tried to talk to him about it?’

‘Of course I did, Mum. At first, he tried to tell me it was nothing, but I’m not stupid. He’s been really fretful, not sleeping at all well.’ Again the blush.

‘So I lost my temper with him.’ Lissy looked rueful. ‘Told him if he was going to keep secrets from me then we were finished, and this time for good. No going back.’  She stopped as a small sob escaped her lips.

Cindy looked at her expectantly.

‘He told me . . .  he said—’ The tears were flowing again now and Cindy held her daughter’s hand comfortingly. ‘He said that he loved me, but he couldn’t tell me what he was doing. He said it was important, but too dangerous for me to know; dangerous for all of us. Then he said it was better if we didn’t see each other anymore, that he was going to be busy for the rest of the year anyway and he didn’t have time to worry about me.’ Lissy sobbed again loudly.

Cindy pulled her daughter to her once again, wondering what Draco was doing that was so important he would break off all his ties at the school.

‘When I told him I could help him he looked terrified. He told me I was better off forgetting all about him.’ Lissy gave another sob. ‘He said he didn’t want to be with me anymore, that he was bored with me but had been hoping I’d break it off again before he had to dump me. He told me to think about how things were with you and Lucius and said he wanted to make sure we didn’t turn out like you.’ The sob this time was more shrill, almost on the verge of hysteria. ‘Why did he do that, Mum? Why? Why didn’t he dump me before we slept together? I thought he loved me.’

Cindy held her daughter and thought carefully. She was sure Draco still felt something for Lissy. In fact, she would bet on the fact that the couple making love had strengthened rather than decreased his feelings. But he was clearly up to something, and whatever it was, that something was dangerous. Dangerous enough for him to try and protect Lissy in the only way he knew how: by pushing her away from him. Had Draco joined the Death Eaters? After all, they would surely have been pushing for him to, young as he was, after Lucius’ capture and incarceration. Perhaps what Draco had to do was for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Draco definitely wouldn’t want Lissy drawn to __his__ attention.

Lissy had calmed down a little, now waiting for her mother’s words of love and advice.

‘Darling, I think Draco still cares about you very much.’

Cindy watched as Lissy shook her head. She held her daughter’s hands and looked at her intently.

‘Lissy, when you and Draco made love did you have any doubts you were doing the right thing?’ she asked gently.

Lissy shook her head sadly. ‘No, none. I mean, he’s been trying for ages, years probably, but I wasn’t ready. When we did do it, it seemed perfect . . . so right to be together.’

Cindy nodded her head. She remembered her first time with Lucius and smiled. He had spent so many years trying to convince her and had been surprised when she had finally agreed, even after his slightly scary tactic of getting his goons to hold her against a tree, until after a lot of convincing on his part she had agreed to go off alone with him.

Of course, the goons hadn’t known Cindy and Lucius had been a couple for five years by that time and thought it merely Lucius doing a little Mudblood torturing. But it had turned into the best day of her then-short life and was the moment when she had realised she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lucius. Cindy’s smile faded as she recalled the way Abraxas Malfoy had interfered to ruin their life. Well, Lucius wouldn’t have done that with Draco and Lissy, but other Death Eaters could.

‘If it hadn’t been right and he didn’t love you, you would have known it immediately, Lissy,’ Cindy said reassuringly. ‘I honestly believe Draco is trying to protect you.’

Lissy snorted in disbelief. ‘But if he told me, he could share his problem. It’s always easier if you share.’

‘That isn’t always true. Anyway, perhaps he can’t,’ Cindy said reasonably. ‘Did you ever think that maybe he had taken a vow of secrecy? Perhaps if he tells you he’ll die or something.’

Lissy looked shocked. She had obviously not considered that. In fact, Cindy was willing to bet Lissy hadn’t gone any further than thinking Draco had just used her and then dumped her.

‘Oh, Mum, you don’t really think he’s in danger, do you?’

Cindy sighed. ‘It certainly seems like it, or at the very least he thinks you will be if you stay with him. Lissy, I know it’s going to be hard, love, but you really need to give him the space he asked for.’

‘But if he’s in trouble. .  . .’

‘If he’s in trouble, Lissy, there’s nothing you can do to help him.’ Her daughter started to protest. Cindy raised her hand. ‘Think for a moment. What sort of trouble could Draco be in that he wants to protect you from?’

Lissy thought about it then said quietly, ‘Death Eaters.’

Cindy nodded. ‘I know you’re a Half-blood, honey, but Death Eaters have little love for them. He must be worried that being with him would lead them to you.’

‘And then to you,’ Lissy said quietly, understanding dawning. ‘And Draco’s family already hate you.’

Cindy nodded. ‘It’s true there’s no love lost between Bellatrix, Narcissa and me. I was hoping that with Lucius away they might forget about me, but of course, your relationship with Draco only rubs it in more.’

‘I love him, Mum,’ Lissy wailed. ‘And I can’t bear to think of him having to do whatever it is all alone.’

‘I know,’ Cindy said soothingly. ‘Why don’t you send him a message? Tell him you understand he needs space and you’ll be happy to see him again whenever he’s ready. Hopefully, that should soothe some of his fretting. Clearly, he’s worried about you.’

Lissy smiled through her tears and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. ‘I’ll write now. Should I tell him I love him?’

‘I would,’ Cindy said quietly as she stood, kissing her daughter’s head before making her way out of the room.        

 

 

* * *

 

 

The world seemed to have gone mad, Cindy thought. First He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters had run riot over the country; and then came the terrible news: Albus Dumbledore, beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts, had been killed by his own teacher and trusted friend, Severus Snape, the former Potions Master. Dumbledore had always vouched for the man, assuring the Ministry of Magic that he was no longer a Death Eater and Snape had repaid him by taking his life.

What was more disturbing — no, terrifying — was that it appeared this was the task that had been given to Draco. Cindy didn’t know the whole story, only the bits Harry had told Lissy, but it seemed Draco had been given the task of killing Dumbledore; and when he couldn’t do it, Snape had happily stepped in.

As a reward, Snape had been made the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. But worse news was still to follow. All Muggle-born students had been expelled from Hogwarts, and Half-bloods were being carefully watched. And now the Dark Lord had seized control of the Ministry and Muggle-borns were being summoned to hearings — no, inquisitions — where they were being accused of stealing magic.

Lucius was out of Azkaban. Cindy knew that much as she had heard the news saying the Ministry had released all the imprisoned Death Eaters, but of course, he had made no effort to contact her. It was far too dangerous now. Cindy had been worried about sending Lissy back to school, but Lissy had insisted on going. She wanted to be with her friends in Dumbledore’s Army to fight against Snape and his tyranny. Eventually, Cindy realised it would be unfair to her daughter to stop her, and so, reluctantly, she had let her go.

Cindy risked taking her daughter to the station, hoping to see Lucius there, but there was no sign of any of the Malfoys. It appeared Draco wasn’t going back to school. She hoped that wasn’t a bad sign. She managed to get home without being spotted by any Death Eaters, but she didn’t feel safe going out any longer. 

Cindy knew it would only be a matter of time before she was summoned to the Ministry, and she was dreading it. She felt completely alone. If she had to go to the Ministry she had no one to accompany her. She flicked through the __Daily Prophet__ , trying to read the stories, but she couldn’t concentrate. Waiting was killing her.

A tap at the window made her look up. Lucius’ eagle owl was on the sill. Cindy jumped up and let him in, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. She quickly untied the parchment attached to his leg and gave the owl a treat. He ruffled his feathers before flying back out of the window. Cindy sat back down, unfolding the parchment and reading through it. She took a mouthful of her tea then read through the letter, again and again, tears now running down her face.

Lucius told her how he had managed to survive Azkaban by thinking about her, their necklace the catalyst for his thoughts. They had taken everything from him but allowed him to keep that and he was sure he had stayed sane only because of her. On release from prison, his first thought had been to see her — to make love to her — but the climate had changed considerably with the growth of the Dark Lord’s power and he didn’t dare expose her to the Death Eaters or even the Ministry inquisitors.

Apparently, Lissy had been in contact with Draco, even after his attempt on Dumbledore’s life, and, being aware of her mother’s predicament, had begged him to help her. Draco, in turn, had turned to his newly released father. Lucius told Cindy how he had managed to get into the records at the Ministry of Magic and deleted her from them. Hopefully, she would be left in peace. He explained that he had been intending to smuggle her into Malfoy Manor to keep her safe, but Lord Voldemort, still angry at Lucius’ failure at the Ministry and Draco’s inability to kill Albus Dumbledore, had moved there himself and was using it as his base. Although it was dangerous, Lucius had needed to contact her, if for no other reason than to tell her he still loved her and missed her.

For a long time, Cindy sat at the table holding the letter, tears falling as she thought of Lucius. Now she was worried for him and Draco, and even for Narcissa. Whatever she thought of the woman she didn’t deserve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a houseguest.

Eventually, when Cindy had calmed down enough, she burnt the letter. She would have loved to keep the words of love and affection Lucius had sent, but the letter contained information that was far too dangerous to leave lying about. If anyone else saw it, Lucius would have been in serious trouble, and she couldn’t risk that. Even now he was willing to risk everything to help her, now he finally understood what her being Muggle-born meant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cindy looked at the official letter again, trying not to believe what it said. Somehow, the Ministry had got hold of her name. She had no idea how it had happened, but according to the letter she had an appointment with the Muggle-born Registration Commission the following Thursday. The letter said she should be prepared to hand in her wand. Cindy frowned. Why would she give away her wand? She’d had it since she was eleven. It had chosen her the first time she went to Ollivander’s, and they had been a perfect match ever since. How could the Ministry believe Muggle-borns had stolen Pure-blood wizard’s magic? It just didn’t make sense.    

She was terrified. She had heard about the gangs that were rounding up Muggle-borns who had refused to submit to the Ministry hearings, and it seemed a lot of the absconders had ended up dead. How her name had got back on the list wasn’t important; the fact it was there was. She had to appear before the Commission or she would become a fugitive. Fretful, Cindy sat down to write a letter to Lissy explaining that she had been summoned. It was only fair her daughter should know what was going on, although she was having enough problems of her own at school. There was a tap on the window and Cindy looked up. It was Lucius’ owl.

The note was short and frantic. Bellatrix and Narcissa had been discussing old times when Cindy’s name had come up. Bellatrix had enquired whether Cindy had been summoned yet, intimating that she was the worst sort of Mudblood. Of course, that had brought to light her omission from the list and soon Bellatrix had re-added her, right at the top. Lucius begged Cindy to hide herself; to get away. If she went to the Ministry of Magic they would condemn her and take away her wand, and maybe worse. He apologised profusely for not being in a position to help, and that despair more than anything else upset her again.

Cindy finished her letter to Lissy and then made another cup of tea, trying to decide what to do. By the time she had finished her drink she had made her decision. She had no choice but to go and stay with her parents in Muggle London until things were sorted one way or another. But how was she going to get there safely? She considered the problem for a while longer and knew she had little choice there, either. As much as she truly detested the idea, she had to go and see Andrew at his new home and beg him to help her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cindy tried to track down Andrew, but he seemed to have gone into hiding, at least from her. She obviously wasn’t able to go to the Ministry of Magic to look for him at work, she had no idea where he lived, and since she had thrown him out after Lucius’ arrest he hadn’t been back to the house, at least not when she had been there.

In the end, she had to ask Lissy. She hadn't wanted to scare her daughter but time was running short and she needed to get Andrew’s help. Lissy admitted she had had only limited communication with her father over the previous few years, but promised she would ask Daniel where they lived so Cindy could visit.

And so it was that two days before she was due at the Ministry hearing, Cindy found herself at the home of her husband. She had kept watch for a little while before knocking and knew Andrew was at home. As was his girlfriend and their children. From what she could see they had at least three children other than the son at Hogwarts, the youngest still a babe in arms. Andrew really had moved on with his life. Which made it all the more strange that he had been so opposed to leaving her completely, Cindy thought.

Finally, she knew she had to make her move. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door, then rang the doorbell. She waited, her nervousness growing, praying someone would open the door quickly before she chickened out and left. After a few seconds the door opened and a tall, dark-haired woman carrying a baby peered out curiously.

‘Yes? Can I help you?’ she asked. She looked intently at Cindy.

‘I’m here to see Andrew,’ Cindy said, trying to keep her voice pleasant and neutral.

The woman looked suddenly more hostile. ‘What do you want to see him for? Who are you?’

Cindy looked at the woman with interest. Was Andrew playing around on her, too?

‘My name is Cindy, I’m Andrew’s wife. And I want to see him on a private matter.’

The woman stared at Cindy in shock at this revelation.

‘He won't want to see you,’ she hissed. ‘You should leave.’

Cindy shook her head. ‘I promise you that if I had any other choice I wouldn't be here,’ she said apologetically. ‘Please, I’m not here to cause trouble, but it is important that I speak to Andrew.’

The woman studied her for another couple of seconds, then nodded and moved back from the door, allowing Cindy access.

‘I’m Sandra,’ she said, ‘and this is Nathan,’ she indicated the baby on her hip. ‘Andrew’s in the lounge. Go through.’

Cindy walked down the small passageway to the lounge. Her heart was beating fit to burst. Andrew was her only hope now. What if he refused to help her? Could she blame him, with his new family to protect? Why would he risk them for her? But then, did he have any choice? After all, he was still her husband, even if only in name, and that gave him some responsibilities.

Andrew was reading the newspaper as she walked through the door and didn’t realise she was there. Sandra, who was just a step behind Cindy, said, ‘Andrew, you have a visitor.’

He looked up from the newspaper, at first with disinterest but then with anger when he saw who his visitor was. He dropped the journal onto a small table beside his chair and stood up.

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing here?’ he asked, his tone unfriendly.

‘I need to speak to you,’ Cindy said quietly, trying not to get upset at her husband’s reaction to her. ‘Please, Andrew, it’s important.’

He glared at her for a moment then nodded tersely. ‘Come with me. We’ll talk in my study.’ He headed for the door, stopping to stroke his son’s head as he passed.

‘Cindy and I won't be long,’ he promised Sandra.

Cindy followed her husband to his study, noting the differences between this and the one at her house. He was obviously well settled here. Andrew sat down in one of the chairs by the fire and motioned for Cindy to sit in the other.

‘How did you find me?’ he asked coldly.

‘Daniel gave Lissy the address,’ Cindy replied, looking directly at her husband. There was silence for a few seconds. ‘Andrew, I’m sure you know what’s going on at the moment with Muggle-borns and the Ministry . . . .’

Andrew nodded curtly.

‘I’ve been summoned to appear before the Registration Commission. Bellatrix Lestrange put my name to the top of the list. I have to appear on Thursday and hand in my wand.’

Andrew looked disinterested. He shrugged. ‘And what does this have to do with me? I have nothing to do with the Muggle-born Registration Commission.’

‘I know that,’ Cindy said quietly, ‘but I’m not here to see you because you work for the Ministry of Magic. Andrew, I need your help. I can’t go before the Commission or give up my wand, and I don’t want to end up as a fugitive. I thought it would be for the best if I went to stay with my parents. But I need help. I can’t get there on my own.’

There was silence again as Andrew looked at Cindy, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

‘So why have you come to me?’

Cindy sighed. ‘You know why, Andrew. I don’t have anyone else.’

‘No? Where’s your precious Malfoy now, then, Cindy? Surely he can help you, can’t he?’ Andrew’s voice was sarcastic.

Cindy was exasperated. ‘You know damn well he can’t.’

Andrew laughed coldly. ‘Well, if it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be in the trouble you’re in, would you? After all, I’m sure Bellatrix Lestrange hasn’t taken a personal interest in every Muggle-born in the country, but because you’re fucking her brother-in-law it makes you public enemy number one. I’m sorry, Cindy, but it’s your own fault and there’s no reason I should risk my family to help you.’

Cindy stared at him incredulously.

‘Andrew, __I’m__ still your family, whether you like it or not — whether you want it or not. Remember, we’re still married; you’ve never taken the opportunities I’ve offered to divorce me. Lissy and I __are__ your family. Please, even if you won’t do it for me, do it for Lissy. Please, Andrew . . . I’m not asking for much, just help in getting to my parents. You know my magic is being tracked so I can’t Apparate there. I don’t want to end up putting them in danger, too.’

Andrew narrowed his eyes. ‘You threw me out of your life two years ago, remember? I know you’ve been having a relationship with Malfoy . . . .’

‘And why did I have a relationship with him?’ Cindy cried, annoyed with her husband. ‘Because I was stuck in a marriage with a husband who wouldn’t even look at me — wouldn’t spend any time with me . . . didn’t love me.’    

‘What chance did I have with precious Lucius Malfoy consuming your life?’ Andrew retorted. ‘He was a spectre in our relationship from the minute we met!’

Cindy looked at him in shock.

‘What? Andrew! When I fell in love with you I didn’t even think about Lucius, not once, not even after you stopped loving me. I was in love with __you__. You were everything I wanted. But __you__ rejected __me__. God, the first time I saw Lucius in twenty years was at the station the year Lissy started at Hogwarts. All those years when you went off and had affairs I kept hoping eventually you’d realise it was me you loved and you would come back to us, but you never did. I loved __you__ , Andrew. How can you feel so much jealousy against Lucius when you don’t care about me at all? When you have another family? Please . . . even if you really have no feelings left for me, at least consider Lissy . . . .’

Cindy was crying now, tears of pain and anger that had been bottled up deep inside her for all those years finally spilling out. How could Andrew have thought she was still in love with Lucius? She had never done anything to make him think that, surely? After all, she hadn’t even really thought of Lucius in those years since she had left school.

‘I don’t care what you say, Cindy. I know you never stopped loving Malfoy, even during our marriage. If he’d come back into our life before you’d have just started your affair with him earlier.’ His face was still cold.

‘So you won’t help me?’ Cindy asked quietly. She was trying to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief but the tears wouldn’t stop falling.

Silence.

Cindy finished drying her eyes. She stood up, looking unhappy. ‘Well, thank you for your time, Andrew. I won’t waste any more of it.’ Her voice was cold now. ‘I hope you will at least have the decency to look after Lissy. She’ll need somewhere to live when she’s not at school.’

She had reached the door when Andrew asked, ‘You really want my help?’

Cindy turned and looked at her husband hopefully. Perhaps he did care for her just a little, after all.

‘Yes, please,’ she whispered gratefully. But his next words rocked her to the core.

‘I will help you, Cindy, but in return, you must agree never to speak to Lucius Malfoy again.’

Cindy stared at her husband in horror, reeling at his words.

‘What?’ she whispered.

‘You heard me,’ Andrew said calmly. ‘I will help you as long as you agree never to speak to Malfoy again.’

‘You can’t be serious, surely?’ Cindy asked.

‘Perfectly,’ Andrew replied shrugging. ‘Your choice, take it or leave it.’

‘But why, Andrew?’ Cindy was non-plussed as she sat back down on the chair she had so recently vacated. ‘You don’t love me. You haven’t loved me for at least fifteen years. So why would you care what I do with Lucius?’

Andrew laughed bitterly. ‘Malfoy has pervaded every aspect of our life together, whether you knew it or not. Look at what he is, Cindy. Even now he can’t help you — and why? Because you’re not good enough for him — because of your blood. How can you love a man like that? How can you want to be with him? I never understood it and I can’t believe you got back together with him after I spent so long keeping the two of you apart. He doesn’t deserve you, and you don’t deserve to be saddled with a Death Eater — so I say again, if you want my help, you’ll give him up completely.’

Cindy looked at Andrew, hating him more than she had ever hated anyone in her life before. For a moment she considered hexing him, something he was probably long overdue for, but at the end of the day he was her only escape route. If she really wanted to get out of the wizarding world alive and safe, she would have to do as he ordered.

She thought of Lucius and her heart broke. Just to have seen him one more time would have enabled her to move on, but her last memory of him was of that afternoon, so long ago now, when he had left her to go to the Ministry and had ended up in Azkaban; and there was no way she would be able to see him again. She had to leave as soon as possible.

To never, ever talk to her beloved again seemed like such a cruel punishment. But then again, there was no guarantee Lucius would survive the war that was so clearly coming, anyway. If Voldemort won, Cindy wouldn’t ever be able to return to the wizarding world and she would have no choice but to live as a Muggle; and then she would never speak to Lucius, anyway. But what if the Dark Lord was defeated? What then? To have to return to the wizarding world knowing she could never speak to Lucius again would be unbearable. But maybe by that time Andrew would have become more reasonable and would allow her to be reconciled with her lover.

She gazed at her husband dispassionately, determined not to break down about this. ‘I agree to your terms,’ she said quietly.

Andrew nodded. ‘So be it. So we shall make an Unbreakable Vow on this and then I will help you.’

Cindy’s heart sank. An Unbreakable Vow was exactly that. Once she took it she really wouldn’t be able to speak to Lucius ever again, otherwise she’d die. Andrew had completely trapped her.

Sighing sadly, she nodded her agreement, trying not to cry as Andrew came over to perform the spell that would seal the two of them in the vow. Twenty minutes later it was all over and Cindy was getting ready to leave. Andrew promised he would arrange her safe passage and sent her home to pack what few belongings she wanted to take with her to the Muggle world.


	8. Chapter 8

Cindy watched as rivulets of rain slid down the window, the grey and overcast sky promising plenty more to follow. She leant her head on the cold glass as she continued to look out at the deserted street. She had been at her parents’ house for four months now and apart from a couple of letters from Lissy, she’d had no news at all from the wizarding world. If she hadn't known it was there it would have been as if it had never existed.

Andrew had been as good as his word and had smuggled her into Muggle London the day after their meeting, promising to look after Lissy and taking a letter for his daughter. He thought Cindy was doing the right thing. Rumours he had heard at work suggested that Bellatrix had already influenced the outcome of the Board and Cindy’s life was in serious danger. But despite that, Cindy wished she hadn't left. She missed Lissy so much that sometimes the pain crippled her and she lay in her small childhood bedroom in floods of tears, unable to do anything but wallow in her misery. This just increased when she thought of Lucius.

Because of her lack of wizarding news, she fretted constantly over whether he was okay. Was Voldemort still a guest in his home? Was Lucius even alive still? Lissy, of course, had no idea what was going on with Lucius as Draco hadn’t spoken to her since his return to school, apparently still intent on keeping her away from whatever bad things were going on his life, but her letters, sent to Cindy’s parents rather than Cindy so as not to give away her whereabouts in case anyone was checking, brief as they were, told tales of insubordination by her and her friends.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had apparently not returned to school. The official story was that Harry had decided not to return after Albus Dumbledore’s death and had disappeared, presumed in hiding with his Muggle family. Ron was seriously ill with a nasty disease called Spattergroit, and Hermione had gone back to the Muggle world; hardly surprising as she, too, was on the list to appear before the Ministry of Magic. However, Ron’s younger sister Ginny had told Lissy and her friends that the trio had gone on a quest given to them by Dumbledore before he died. The implication was that whatever they were doing, it was to try to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The rest of the group that had opposed Umbridge, the D.A., were doing all they could at the school to ensure they were ready to help Harry when the time came. Cindy couldn’t help but feel proud of Lissy although she was scared for her too, worried that by taking part in the insurrection she would bring herself to the attention of the Death Eaters who were now running the school and that they would take out their dissatisfaction at not being able to track down Cindy on her daughter.    

There was movement outside. A dark figure was walking up the street in the pouring rain, with no umbrella. Cindy rubbed the misted-up window and looked with interest at the figure as it made its way hastily along the rain-sodden road. Then it was gone. Cindy pulled her head back from the glass, her heart suddenly pounding faster. Where had the person gone? Was it a Death Eater? Had they finally tracked her down? A moment later the doorbell rang. Whoever it was had obviously turned into her parents’ drive. She was scared now. They weren’t expecting any visitors.

She rushed over to the bedroom door and opened it slightly. She could hear the sound of voices as her father talked to the visitor. A moment later the door was opened wider and the mysterious person was invited into the house. Cindy tried to relax. It wasn’t likely to be a Death Eater. They would have just killed her father without talking first. She moved out onto the landing to see if she could hear anything and work out who the visitor was. She wasn’t going to risk going downstairs until she knew it was safe and Cindy didn’t want to endanger her parents by appearing at the wrong moment. The voices were low and she couldn’t hear anything more than a mumble, so she moved quietly towards the stairs.

‘Well, I’m not sure that’s a good idea,’ her father was saying, his voice raised a little.

The visitor mumbled for a few seconds. Her father sighed. ‘All right, I’ll try. But I can’t promise anything.’ A moment later her father called up from the bottom of the stairs. ‘Cindy, love. There’s someone here to see you.’

Cindy froze. Who would be coming to see her who wasn’t a Death Eater? She waited for a moment without moving. A few seconds later the stairs creaked as her father began to climb, still calling her name. Cindy waited for a couple of seconds then moved to the head of the stairs to gaze at him quizzically.

‘You’ve got a visitor,’ he said, looking unhappy.

‘Who? Andrew?’ Her father shook his head. Cindy frowned. No one else should have known where she was. ‘Who, then?’

‘That old boyfriend of yours, Lucius Whatshisname,’ her father said. ‘Although god knows what he’s doing here.’

Cindy’s heart leapt for joy and she almost ran down the stairs, but suddenly she remembered the Unbreakable Vow she had made with Andrew to enable her escape. She couldn’t talk to Lucius; her life depended on it. It was heartbreaking when she thought of the huge risk he must have taken in coming to see her.

‘I don’t want to see him,’ Cindy lied unhappily. ‘I’ve got nothing to say to him and it’s dangerous him being here.’

‘I told him that,’ her father said, ‘but he was insistent. He refuses to go until he’s seen you.’

Cindy sighed. She couldn’t tell her father about the vow she had made with Andrew. If he even half understood it he would be completely horrified. But she had to do something.

‘Please tell him I can’t speak to him, Dad. It’s all too painful for me at the moment.’ She looked pleadingly at him.

He nodded. ‘All right, love, but perhaps you should come and see him.’

Cindy shook her head. ‘I can’t,’ she whispered sadly, her heart breaking once again. Inside she was dying to run down and see her beloved Lucius, but she couldn’t trust herself not to say anything to him and she didn’t know what would be considered breaking the vow. Perhaps even just being near him would be too much.

Her father turned and headed back down the stairs and she heard him talking urgently to Lucius again. Lucius didn’t sound very happy, but Cindy’s father was soothing. Cindy crept down the stairs until she could hear what they were saying. She still couldn’t see Lucius, which was disappointing, but she could at least hear his voice properly now.

‘Look, I know this is hard. But I really need to see Cindy, even just for a few minutes.’

‘She doesn’t want to see you, Lucius. I’m sorry,’ her father said. ‘Cindy’s having enough trouble dealing with being away from everyone without you upsetting her.’

‘My intention isn’t to upset her, Mr Baker. I’m having just as hard a time with this as Cindy is, but it can all be resolved with just a few minutes of her time.’ His voice was so desperate that Cindy almost ran down the stairs to him then, but somehow she managed to hold herself back.

‘I’m sorry, Cindy won’t come downstairs . . .  and I won’t let you go up,’ her father said apologetically.

‘Fine.’ Lucius sounded desolate. ‘But can you give her a message from me, please?’ Her father had obviously nodded, as Lucius continued, ‘Tell Cindy I love her more than anything in the world and one day we will be together again. I know things seem bad at the moment, but as soon as it’s safe I’ll come and get her. Tell her not to give up hope. One day she will be back in the wizarding world.’ There was a pause and then as if he knew she was listening, he added, ‘I love you, Cindy. Whatever happens, please don’t __ever__ forget that. We will be together again soon. I promise.’

Cindy could feel the tears starting and she dashed back up the stairs to her room. If she had stayed there any longer she would have given in and gone down to see her lover, who she missed so desperately. She ran to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lucius as he left. She knew he wouldn’t stay now. He had already taken too much of a risk in visiting her in the first place.

Her tears matched the rivers of rain that ran down the window, her head pressed against it once more as Lucius left the house and walked back down the drive towards the road. Outside the gate he stopped, seemingly taking no notice of the rain, and looked up at her window. Her hand rose to press against the cool glass as she looked out at him, wishing she could touch him, just for a moment. A few seconds later he raised his hand, too, as if waving at her. Cindy’s heart raced again at the realisation that Lucius could see her, but it also set off a new wave of crying.

‘I’m so sorry, my love,’ she whispered to the window. ‘I just couldn’t risk talking to you.’

She watched as Lucius lowered his arm and slowly turned, walking away back up the still deserted street.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘So why was Lucius here?’ Cindy’s father asked as they sat down to dinner that night.

The tears had finally abated for the time being, and although Cindy looked pale and drawn she felt better than she had for months because she knew her beloved Lucius was still alive.

‘Andrew and I have split up,’ Cindy admitted. ‘I didn’t want to upset you with that news on top of everything else,’ she said as her parents both looked at her sympathetically. ‘Lucius and I have become friends again.’

‘A bit more than friends, if his message to you is anything to go by,’ her father said sardonically. ‘I assume you did hear both parts of it?’

Cindy nodded then took a mouthful of her food. After swallowing she said, ‘I don’t think Lucius and I ever stopped loving each other really. It’s just taken us twenty years to realise.’ She smiled wistfully.

‘So why didn’t you want to see him, then?’ her father asked, looking confused.

Cindy thought for a moment, then lied. ‘Because he’s a wizard. Being close to him might have set off my magic and then the Ministry would be able to trace me. Living here wouldn’t stop them from coming to take me away. As far as they’re concerned I’ve committed a crime just by being born and given the opportunity they would soon take me back to the Ministry of Magic for trial.’

Her father nodded understandingly but looked concerned. ‘I just hope this stupidity is all over soon,’ he said.

‘So do I,’ Cindy admitted. ‘I want to see Lissy and Lucius so much.’

Her father slid something across the table to her.

‘Lucius asked me to give you this — for Christmas, he said.’

Cindy smiled wistfully and picked up the necklace Lucius had left. She looked at the familiar pendant hanging from the stout chain — not the whole thing, but half — love divided.

‘He said you’d understand what it meant,’ her father added.

Cindy nodded as she picked up the precious talisman, feeling the tears back in her eyes. It meant she wasn’t alone. It meant that however long it took, Lucius would wait for her so they could be one again.

‘Thanks, Dad,’ she whispered quietly and turned her attention back to eating.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ru arrived at Cindy’s parents’ house just after lunch on the tenth of May. He was carrying a letter from Lissy, which said that Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter and Cindy could come home, back to the wizarding world. The letter was scant of news, but Lissy said she and Draco would meet her mother in Diagon Alley at two o’clock the following afternoon and they could catch up on what had been happening. Ecstatic, Cindy shared the news with her parents before heading up to her room to pack.

Her hand moved as it often did, unconsciously, to her necklace with the pendant on it. She was going back to the wizarding world. She was going to see Lissy, Draco and Lucius again. The tears of happiness were suddenly overtaken by the remembrance of her vow with Andrew. The war might be over, but she would be no better off. Andrew had still managed to ruin her life. She sent Ru back to Lissy with a note asking that Lucius not be present at the meeting. She didn’t go into details but said it was important that he not be there, and she would explain further when she saw Lissy.

Finishing packing, she went to join her parents for a final evening meal with them. She was sure that as much as they loved her they were as glad to be getting rid of her as she was to be going. The meal that night was a celebration and Cindy was still excited when she went to bed, thinking that like a six-year-old waiting for Christmas Day she would never get to sleep, although of course, she did.

The following morning was spent with her parents, saying farewell, although she knew it wasn’t forever. She and Lissy would be joining them during the summer for barbeques and birthdays, just as they had always done. Now that the war was over there would be no restriction on either of their movements. Then, finally, it was time to leave. Picking up her bag, Cindy kissed both of her parents’ goodbye and headed out the door. She smiled and waved as she reached the gate, remembering for a second how Lucius had stood there on that rainy day five months before. She was surprised at how much time had gone by since she’d had to leave the wizarding world.

Hoisting the bag over her shoulder, Cindy walked up the road towards the tube station, wondering if she could ever convince Andrew to annul the Unbreakable Vow and, also, whether they actually could cancel the spell. She had no idea why his hatred for Lucius continued when Andrew had his own large family, but perhaps he would cut her some slack now there was no chance of Voldemort coming back again. That made her wonder about Lucius and the Death Eaters. Had his Dark Mark gone again? Or had Lucius been arrested and taken back to Azkaban? Was that why Lissy’s original note hadn’t mentioned him coming with them to Diagon Alley?

Cindy got off the tube at Leicester Square station and walked up Charing Cross Road until she found the Leaky Cauldron. She had been worried for a moment that being in the Muggle world for so long would have stopped her from seeing it and her stomach was full of nervous little butterflies pitching and swooping, but she was still a witch and the glamour didn’t fool her.

Opening the door to the pub, she stepped inside, amazed at how busy it was. There still seemed to be a lot of celebrating going on. Tom the barman waved and greeted her brightly as she made her way out to the small courtyard area in the back. She opened her bag and rummaged around, finding her old Gryffindor school scarf, in which she had carefully wrapped her wand before her exile nine months earlier. She felt a tingle of excitement as her beautiful thirteen-inch cherry wood and unicorn hair wand was revealed, and she could feel the power in it as it was reunited with her hand.

A few seconds later she watched tearfully as the entrance to Diagon Alley opened, the bricks magically peeling back to provide the opening, and she stepped back into her world with a smile.

‘Mum!’

Immediately as she walked through the archway Cindy heard Lissy’s cry and her daughter came running over to her and wrapped her arms around Cindy’s waist. Cindy clutched at Lissy too, tears running down both their faces as they hugged.

‘Oh, Lissy . . . I’ve missed you terribly,’ Cindy said, grabbing her daughter’s face and kissing her. ‘Gods, you’ve grown so much.’

Lissy laughed as she straightened. She was taller than her mother now. A moment later Draco joined them, waiting patiently for Lissy to finish greeting her mother.

‘Hello, Draco,’ Cindy greeted the tall, pale boy with a smile. ‘It’s good to see you.’

Her smile froze at the next sound she heard.

‘Cindy!’ It was Lucius, hurrying up the road towards them. ‘Darling! You’re back.’ His voice sounded stilted with emotion.

‘I thought I asked you not to bring him,’ Cindy hissed at Lissy.

Lissy stared at her in surprise. ‘I thought you were joking. There was no way he wasn’t coming. All he’s talked about since the battle is seeing you.’

‘I can’t speak to him,’ Cindy said worriedly.

‘Of course you can. Nothing’s changed. He still loves you, Mum.’

‘No!’ Cindy was distressed now and moved back, away from Lucius. ‘Please, Lissy, tell him not to come any closer.’ Lissy looked at her mother in confusion. ‘Please,’ Cindy begged, tears of panic springing to her eyes.

Lissy grabbed Lucius’ arm. ‘Please stop, Lucius,’ she said as Cindy moved to a safe distance from the couple. ‘My mother doesn’t want to talk to you just yet.’

‘Oh, this is ridiculous,’ Lucius said angrily. ‘It’s fine now, she won’t get attacked. That bitch Bellatrix is dead and Narcissa couldn’t care less what we get up to.’

‘I know that, Lucius, but she’s scared. Please, let me talk to her first and find out what’s the matter,’ Lissy said soothingly. Lucius looked unhappy but nodded and went to stand with his son, who stood glaring at Cindy.

‘What’s the matter, Mum?’ Lissy asked, worried at how distressed her mother had become at Lucius’ presence. She had thought her mother and Lucius’ reunion would be a wonderful thing. She had been so sure they were completely in love.

Cindy pulled her daughter in close. ‘I can’t talk to Lucius,’ she said simply.

Lissy looked at her in confusion. ‘Why not?’

‘Because in order to get your father to help me I had to agree to never speak to Lucius again,’ Cindy said unhappily.

Lissy laughed. ‘Yeah, but that was just Dad being a git. I mean, how’s he going to know? Anyway, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.’

‘Yes, he did, Lissy. He made me make an Unbreakable Vow.’

Lissy stared at her mother in horror. ‘He what? Please tell me you’re joking!’

Cindy shook her head sadly. ‘Not joking, I’m afraid. If I talk to Lucius, I’ll die. That’s why I can’t risk him coming anywhere near me. I can’t trust myself to stay silent when I want to talk to him so much.’ Tears sprang from Cindy’s eyes again as Lissy wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly.

‘That bastard,’ Lissy hissed angrily, blinking back her own tears. ‘Why the hell did you ever marry him, Mum?’ She looked over at Lucius and Draco, then back at her mother. ‘I have to tell them.’

Cindy nodded. ‘Thank you, Lissy,’ she said gratefully. ‘Please apologise to Lucius for me, but there really was no other way of getting out and Bellatrix was going to have me killed.’

Lissy hugged her mother once more before scooting over to the men and explaining the situation. Cindy watched from a distance and saw the expression on Lucius’ face change from anger to worry and back to fury again when he heard what Andrew had done to her. A few moments later Lissy was back.

‘What did the vow say, exactly?’ she asked seriously.

‘I agreed never to speak to Lucius Malfoy again,’ Cindy said her voice cracking with emotion.

‘And that’s it? I mean, there’s nothing else you can’t do?’

Cindy thought for a moment. ‘I don’t know. But I think it’s just that I can’t talk to him.’

Lissy nodded with a smile. ‘Be back in a minute,’ she said and headed back over to the men.

The group appeared to be deep in serious discussion for a few minutes then Lissy came back over to Cindy. She pulled her wand from her pocket.

‘ _ _Non_ oro,_ ’ she said clearly and waved her wand at her mother. A spark of white light left the tip of the wand and hit Cindy in the throat. ‘Can you speak?’ Lissy asked. Cindy opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Lissy smiled and turned to the men. ‘It worked! She can’t speak.’

At that news Lucius crossed the divide, finally pulling Cindy into his arms as Draco joined Lissy, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders.

‘I’ve missed you so much, Cindy,’ Lucius whispered and his lips found hers in a passionate kiss that lasted minutes.

When they parted, he grabbed her head and held it gently as his mind quickly probed hers, seeing the truth of the Unbreakable Vow. Again his lips met hers, neither caring that they were in public.

‘This will be sorted,’ Lucius promised. ‘That tosser’s gone too far this time!’ Cindy bit her lip worriedly, still trying not to speak in case the spell didn’t hold.

‘I’m going to visit your husband now,’ Lucius told her. ‘I’ll see you later. Wait for me in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco and Lissy will keep you company.’ He looked at Lissy sternly. ‘Lissy, I need you to give me your father’s address.’ Without a moment’s hesitation, in fact, almost fervently, Lissy nodded her agreement.

Lucius gave Cindy a final kiss, then squeezed her hand reassuringly before heading off towards the Leaky Cauldron, Lissy walking alongside him, giving directions to Andrew’s house. At the portal Lucius stopped and turned to look back at his beautiful lover, who was walking more slowly up Diagon Alley with Draco.

‘I LOVE YOU, CINDY!’ he shouted before disappearing into the pub.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Lucius strode through the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, completely ignoring the greetings several of the revellers threw his way. He was incandescent with rage at what that tosser Wentworth had done to Cindy and it overwhelmed all other thoughts. The man had gone too far this time. If he didn’t find a way to release her from the vow, Lucius was going to make sure it was the last thing he ever did. He didn’t know, but surely it was at least likely that the vow would be ended once Cindy’s useless wretch of a husband was dead.

Outside the pub, he walked quickly into a deserted alleyway and Apparated to the address Lissy had given him. He walked across the road to the house, his brisk, forthright steps showing that he intended business. Without hesitating, Lucius pounded loudly on the door. He waited thirty seconds and impatiently pounded again. He had just drawn his wand and was standing ready to blast the door off its hinges when it opened and a terrified-looking woman peered out at him.

‘I want to see Andrew,’ he said coldly. The woman looked at him as if in shock, her face pale. ‘Now,’ Lucius said imperiously. ‘Where is he?’ Still, the woman said nothing. Lucius snapped his fingers and the woman blinked. ‘Andrew?’ he asked again.

This time the woman nodded, but she still didn’t move.

‘This is important,’ Lucius said, and she finally moved back to give him entrance.

‘In his study,’ she said, now looking shell-shocked as she led him into the lounge and motioned towards a closed door down another corridor.

‘Stay here,’ Lucius commanded and left the woman in the lounge while he headed for the study. He considered for a fraction of a second and then used his wand to open the door without knocking. He strode into the room and closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

‘What the hell—’

Andrew had half-risen from the chair he was sitting in, a glass of Firewhisky still in his hand. He stood up fully, swaying a little and bumping against his desk as he gazed rheumily at Lucius.

‘What do you want, Malfoy?’ he asked belligerently, seeming not to notice Lucius’ wand trained on him. ‘Actually, I don’t really care what you want. I’m not releasing Cindy from the vow, so you can just go back to whatever pit of hell you came from.’ He took a sip from the glass he was holding.

‘You should care,’ Lucius said malevolently. ‘As it’s your life we’re talking about.’

Andrew laughed loudly. ‘Going to kill me, are you?’

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. ‘Perhaps I should.’

‘Ah, but where would that leave poor Cindy?’ Andrew asked sarcastically. ‘Trapped forever within a vow that can’t be undone.’ He sat back down with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

‘Perhaps the vow will be broken once you’re dead,’ Lucius told him. ‘It’s almost worth it to find out.’

‘You won't risk it, though,’ Andrew said shrewdly. ‘You won't risk killing me in case the spell doesn't break.’

‘You’re right,’ Lucius conceded. ‘But that doesn't stop me from hurting you . . . very badly indeed.’ He gave Andrew a cold smile.

‘I won't end the spell,’ Andrew repeated, but his voice held just a trace of nervousness.

‘No?’ Lucius moved a step closer to the desk, the smile on his face growing although his eyes were still glacial. ‘Perhaps a little something to help you change your mind . . . .’

‘You can’t use an Unforgiveable Curse,’ Andrew blurted quickly. ‘I’ll tell the Ministry of Magic. They’ll come and arrest you, chuck you back in Azkaban.’

‘You stupid man,’ Lucius said, shaking his head in amazement. ‘Do you honestly think I’d give you the chance to go running to the Ministry? I’ll give you a choice. Release Cindy from the Unbreakable Vow or I promise you will regret it.’

‘You can't make me,’ Andrew said, but he sounded less confident now.

Lucius sighed and looked at the tip of his wand as if examining it before pointing it once again at Andrew.

‘Okay, one last chance, Wentworth. You release Cindy from the Unbreakable Vow and I’ll let you live. Your children won’t lose their father and your girlfriend won't have to look after them alone.’

Andrew didn't say anything, just stared at Lucius and his wand. ‘You wouldn't dare,’ he finally croaked.

‘Oh, believe me,’ Lucius hissed, his face suddenly much closer than it had been before. ‘I will do absolutely __anything__ that is required to get Cindy back. You will __not__ stand in my way.’

Andrew looked terrified at Lucius’ close proximity but seemed to be rooted to the spot. 

‘Just try me,’ Lucius said. ‘I’ve had enough of this foolishness. Now, release Cindy from the vow or I promise you a world of pain. And believe me, you will do anything then, just to get the pain to stop.’

‘And I’ll go—’

‘No, you won't, because after you’ve finally removed the curse I’ll kill you,’ Lucius promised.

‘Then what’s the point, if you’re going to kill me anyway?’ Andrew moaned.

Lucius looked scornful. ‘I just told you — release Cindy now, __before__ I hurt you, and you’ll go free. But if I have to hurt you, I’m not leaving you around to tell the Ministry. It’s your choice.’

Andrew looked unhappily at Lucius as if weighing up his decision.

‘I don't understand why you’re so intent on keeping us apart,’ Lucius said, almost conversationally. ‘After all, you never loved Cindy, not really.’

Andrew opened his mouth to protest then shut it again. It was true. Although he had fancied and admired Cindy while they were at school he had never really loved her as deeply as he had wanted to, knowing she was already in love with Lucius. Even when she had married him he couldn't believe she had turned away from her previous lover. When Cindy had given him a daughter instead of the son he had so longed for what love he had felt had turned to anger and then, over time, to hatred. But stronger still, was the all-consuming hatred he felt for Lucius Malfoy. Without him, Andrew was sure, things between him and Cindy would have worked out. Without Malfoy, Cindy would have loved __him__ and things would have been different. 

‘You say you love Cindy,’ Andrew said bitterly, ‘but how can you when all you do is make her life unhappy with your stupid Death Eater ways?’

Lucius glared at the man in front of him. ‘How dare you make assumptions about me. You have absolutely no idea what I’ve been through for Cindy.’    

‘Well, you’ve never been there for her when she needed you,’ Andrew reminded him. ‘Otherwise, she wouldn’t be in this mess now, would she?’ He seemed to have recovered himself. A sly grin spread across his face as he took another swig of his drink. ‘Where were you whenever she needed you, Malfoy?’ Andrew smiled nastily and gave a scary-sounding giggle. ‘Oh, yes, that’s right — off with your Death Eater friends, killing and torturing Muggles. What a fine choice for a partner you are, Lucius.’

Lucius growled angrily. ‘Enough of this. You try my patience too much, Wentworth. Now, do as I ask, or I swear I will kill you regardless.’

Andrew sat back in his chair, shaking his head slowly as he looked at Lucius, a small chuckle leaving his lips. ‘Well, you could,’ he said smugly. ‘But how would Cindy feel about that? How do you think she would react to the news that you’d killed me?’

He looked more intently at Lucius than he had done so far throughout the entire encounter, seemingly having sobered up suddenly, and gave another laugh.

‘If you know Cindy anywhere near as well as you should, Malfoy, you’ll know that if you kill me you will have single-handedly put her out of your reach forever. Do you think she will want to be associated with you, the Death Eater who killed her husband?’

Lucius started to lunge toward Andrew in fury but managed to stop himself, lowering his wand. Andrew was right. However Cindy may have felt about her husband and however much she may have hated him for what he had done to her, she would never condone Lucius killing him. Cindy wouldn’t allow Lucius to stay in her life if he was a murderer.

But he had to do something. Somehow he had to get Andrew to release Cindy from the Unbreakable Vow. He felt his free hand clench into a fist as anger coursed through him, and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

He rounded the desk, and before Andrew had a chance to react Lucius pulled him up and away from his chair. Lucius’ face was just centimetres away and now Andrew reverted to the coward he so clearly was.

‘Wha—what—’ he started, his voice quivering as he tried to pull himself from Lucius’ grasp.

Lucius gave a smile so cold it would have frozen angel wings. Dropping his wand onto the table, he clenched his now empty hand into a fist and smashed it straight into Andrew’s face with a satisfying crack.

Andrew’s nose exploded under the pressure and blood began gushing from his nostrils. This seemed to unhinge him completely and he cowered, scared that more blows would be coming his way.

Lucius looked at the pathetic creature he was still holding, tears now in Andrew’s eyes and pushed him backwards against the wall, a look of disgust on his face.

‘No curses, no magic,’ he said quietly, his voice glacial. ‘But if you don’t release Cindy now, I will beat you to a pulp.’ Without warning, his fist shot out once more and landed in Andrew’s stomach, causing the man to cry out as he doubled over in pain.

‘No more chances, Andrew,’ Lucius said. ‘Release Cindy.’

For a second there was no sound but wet gurgling as Andrew tried to control his sobs. The blood from his broken nose still dripped, frothy bubbles appearing with each heavy breath, a legacy from the punch to the gut. Lucius drew himself up to his full height, his fists clenched once more.

‘All right,’ Andrew muttered miserably. His voice was thick, made more nasal by the broken nose. He flinched as Lucius loomed closer and put his hands up in front of him as if to stop Lucius from doing anything more. ‘I’ll do it. Just leave me and my family alone.’

Lucius relaxed his own hands and took a step back to give Andrew space.

‘I need my wand,’ Andrew said almost petulantly.

Lucius nodded and picked up his own from where he had dropped it on the desk. He trained it on Andrew once more. ‘Just don’t try anything stupid,’ he said gravely.

Andrew bent down and opened a drawer in his desk and removed his wand. From the clinking noise it made as he extracted it, Lucius gathered that his supply of Firewhisky was kept in the same drawer. Straightening up once more, Andrew looked around the room as if searching for something.

‘Now what?’ Lucius asked impatiently. ‘Just remove the spell and I’ll leave you in peace.’

‘I’ll need to look up how to do it,’ Andrew said, a bitter tinge to his voice. ‘I obviously wasn’t expecting to have to remove the bloody thing, so I didn’t bother looking at how to do it. I don’t even know if it can be done.’ He continued to look aimlessly around the room. ‘Thing is, I don’t know where the book’s gone.’

Lucius scowled. ‘Well, I suggest you remember,’ he said, ‘and soon.’

Andrew sighed and rubbed at his eyes, gently, as he didn’t want to do any further damage to his nose. ‘Can I do something about this first?’ he asked, indicating his face. ‘I’m having trouble thinking because of the pain.’

Lucius waved his wand at Andrew. ‘ _ _Episkey__ ,’ he said, sounding as if he’d had to force the word out. ‘Now, no more stalling. Find that book and reverse the charm or you’ll be in a much worse condition.’  

Andrew’s nose had been mended; the dried blood and the emerging bruises were the only sign that anything untoward had taken place. He touched it gingerly; then, after a glance at Lucius at which he ascertained that the angry man was on the verge of losing his temper once again, he hurriedly looked around for the book.

Spotting it on a shelf at the far side of the room, Andrew made his way over there as quickly as he could manage eager to put a little distance between himself and Lucius. Aware that Lucius’ wand was still trained on him and that Lucius was only a moment away from hexing him he reached up and pulled the small, dusty tome from the shelf. He thumbed through the book to the index, his hands shaking as he looked for the counter-charm. Andrew had no doubt that if he failed or stalled any further Lucius would hurt him badly and he wouldn’t even use magic to do it.

‘I can’t remove the spell,’ Andrew said, his voice dropping glumly as he read the instructions in the book. Inside he flinched and hoped Lucius wouldn’t use this as an opportunity to punish him further. He quickly added, ‘But according to this we can cast another Unbreakable Vow that counteracts the first. But Cindy needs to be here. We need to have the physical contact for the spell to bind.’

‘Do you have an owl?’ Lucius asked. He was aware that the quickest and easiest thing to do would have been to go and get Cindy himself and bring her back, but he didn’t want to give Andrew the opportunity to do something that would stop them from getting access to him, and time away from Lucius would increase Andrew’s confidence.

Andrew shook his head. ‘No. You’ll have to go—’

‘In that case, your girlfriend will have to go and find Cindy and bring her back here,’ Lucius said, cutting off Andrew’s words. ‘You don’t really think I’m going to leave you here alone, do you?’

Andrew looked scared. ‘I don’t want Sandra involved in this,’ he said quietly. ‘She’s got the kids to look after . . . and . . . and this has nothing to do with her,’ he finished lamely.

‘I’m not asking her to do anything dangerous,’ Lucius said scornfully. ‘I just want her to go and fetch Cindy, that’s all.’ He looked at the blood-covered man in front of him. ‘I’m sure the children will be fine for a few minutes.’

Andrew swallowed loudly. ‘But she won’t know—’ he began.

‘I know that Sandra knows who Cindy is,’ Lucius said. ‘After all, Cindy’s been here before and I’m sure your __girlfriend__ would recognise your __wife__. Anyway, Cindy, Lissy and Draco are waiting for me in the Leaky Cauldron, so she won’t have to go far to find her.’

Andrew used his wand to remove the worst of the bloodstains and tidy himself up a little, although there was nothing he could do about the bruising. ‘Okay,’ he said reluctantly. He moved to the door of the study and opened it. ‘Sandra,’ he called, trying to keep the quaver of fear out of his voice. ‘Sandra, can you come here, please, love?’

A few seconds later the dark-haired woman appeared, the child Nathan once again resting on her hip. She was wearing a flour-covered apron and streaks of flour were dusted through her dark hair. No longer seeming in a trance, she was, however, visibly frightened by the sight of Andrew with his bloodstained robes and bruised face. She glanced quickly at Lucius, then back at her boyfriend.

‘I need you to go and find Cindy and bring her back here,’ Andrew said hastily. ‘She’ll be in the Leaky Cauldron, with Lissy and his son.’ He nodded towards Lucius.

‘But I’m in the middle of baking,’ Sandra complained. ‘And it’ll be the kids’ tea time soon.’

Andrew nodded understandingly. ‘I know, love,’ he said, reaching out to take Nathan from his mother. ‘But this won’t take more than a few minutes, and it’s really very important that we get Cindy now.’

Sandra, hearing the quiet pleading in Andrew’s voice, relinquished her son and untied her apron, pulling it off. She ran her hands through her hair, ridding herself of the flour.

‘The Leaky Cauldron, you say?’ she confirmed. Andrew and Lucius both nodded. ‘Okay, I’ll be back shortly. Davey’s in the playroom. Please make sure he doesn’t move from there.’ There was a pop as she Disapparated from the room.

‘Can I go and check on my son?’ Andrew asked.

Lucius nodded and followed him out into the hallway and towards the playroom. He still had his wand trained on Andrew although he didn’t think he needed to any longer.

‘Why did you treat Cindy so badly, Andrew?’ Lucius asked as he watched Andrew deposit his son onto the floor next to his older brother and then sit down with them. Lucius couldn’t stop himself from asking, seeing the joy in the face of his love rival when Andrew looked at his children. ‘How could you have treated her as you did when she almost died giving you a child?’

Andrew ignored Lucius for a moment as he played with his sons, then looked up from where he sat on the floor.

‘It was you,’ he said quietly. ‘I thought you’d done something to her, thought somehow you’d managed to stop her from giving me an heir. The one thing I wanted so much from our relationship, and I couldn’t even have that.’

‘But that’s ridiculous,’ Lucius said. ‘How could I have affected Cindy’s ability to have children? I hadn’t even seen her for years. You kept her well hidden from me, remember?’

‘I didn’t know what you’d done to her before,’ Andrew replied bitterly. ‘You were a Death Eater, Malfoy, and Cindy’s Muggle-born. She was completely under your spell and you could have done anything to her. It could have been your fault she almost died giving birth to Lissy.’

Lucius stared at Andrew in astonishment. ‘I loved Cindy,’ he roared. ‘I loved her from the very first moment I set eyes on her. I loved her even after you took her away. And I love her more now than I’ve ever done. How on earth can you believe I would ever do anything to harm her or cause her pain? It just couldn’t happen.’

‘You didn’t love her enough not to be a Death Eater, though, did you?’ Andrew replied snidely. ‘Don’t you think that hurt her? Don’t you think that caused her pain?’

‘I know it did, but there was nothing I could do about that,’ Lucius replied contritely. ‘Cindy understands that now. I’ve explained it all to her.’

‘I wanted her to love me,’ Andrew said, a whine in his voice now. ‘I really thought if I kept you away from her she would realise what a waste of space you were. But I never stood a chance; not with rich, handsome Lucius Malfoy always there in the background.’

Lucius laughed sharply. ‘So all this time you’ve been blaming me for the failure of your marriage when all along it’s been your own fault,’ he said. ‘You saw what you wanted to see, Andrew. Cindy __was__ in love with you. She had cast me aside long before and you were everything she wanted. But your jealousy ruined that.’

‘You were always there,’ Andrew said. ‘You were the elephant in the room, always waiting, always watching.’

‘Only to you,’ Lucius said. ‘Cindy had given up on me. She didn’t want to have anything more to do with me. She loved you.’

Andrew gave a snort of disbelief.

‘It’s true,’ Lucius insisted. ‘Why do you think I left you alone for so long? I admit that once Voldemort had gone I had hoped to rekindle things with Cindy, but when I tried to find her I discovered she was married to you, so I left you to it. I didn’t even think about doing anything because she was happy — or so I thought.

‘I know she loved you, Andrew, because she told me so. The first time we went to lunch she told me all about how much she had loved you and how badly you had treated her. She was so desperately unhappy, and I just wanted to make her happy again.’ 

‘So you thought you’d do that by fucking her, did you?’ Andrew asked bitterly.

‘It was quite a while before we became intimate again,’ Lucius replied, shaking his head. ‘Cindy was still hoping that one day you would come to your senses and realise it was her you loved. That you would stop __your__ affairs and go back to her and Lissy; be the family you should have been. She and I never resumed our relationship until it became obvious to Cindy that you didn’t care for her at all and had no intention of ever trying to mend your marriage.’ Lucius sighed. ‘Why shouldn’t we have resumed under those circumstances?’

‘Because you’re married, too, for starters,’ Andrew said.

‘In name only,’ Lucius retorted. ‘Narcissa and I have never been romantically involved; unlike some, we’ve never loved each other. We married for duty and lineage.’

Andrew barked a laugh. ‘Of course, you couldn’t have your oh-so-precious pure blood tainted by Cindy and her Muggle blood, could you?’

Lucius glared at Andrew. ‘I’m sure you know very well that I asked Cindy to marry me before we left school.’

‘Yes, she told me. But that was very handy for you, wasn’t it, Malfoy? I mean, you asked her, but you could never have actually gone through with it. Not as a Death Eater. And it was obvious she’d turn you down.’

‘If she’d said yes, I would have married her somehow,’ Lucius said adamantly. ‘But she chose you instead.’

‘And now you expect me just to give her to you.’

‘She’s not yours to give any more,’ Lucius replied quietly. ‘You lost that right when you set up home with your girlfriend.’

‘Cindy is still __my__ wife,’ Andrew insisted.   

‘Who you don’t love,’ Lucius pointed out. ‘You have a whole other family, Andrew. Why stand in the way of Cindy’s happiness when all you’re doing is ruining your own?’

‘So you’d marry Cindy, then, would you?’ Andrew asked. ‘What about your wife? You say you married for duty, but will she be so eager to give up her prominent position to someone she’s always detested?’

‘Narcissa is aware that Cindy and I have been reconciled and she knows that nothing will keep me away from Cindy this time. Narcissa will be generously provided for and is unlikely to lose the position you mention; after all, Cindy has no interest in that side of things. Therefore, I cannot see Narcissa objecting to a divorce; if only so she can be away from me. She’s always been disgusted by my desire for Cindy.’

Andrew looked steadily at Lucius for a few moments. ‘So why should I give Cindy a divorce?’

‘Because she deserves to be happy,’ Lucius replied simply.

The two men continued staring at each other, saying nothing further.

‘Andrew?’

Sandra’s voice drifted along the corridor from the lounge. She had obviously Apparated while they had been talking, and they hadn’t heard her.

‘In the playroom,’ Andrew called. He smoothed down the hair on his oldest son’s head and followed suit with the younger, then stood up just as Sandra and Cindy entered the room.

Cindy looked worried — still concerned about speaking to him, Lucius assumed — and he gave her a small smile and took her hand, squeezing it to reassure her.

‘Let’s get this done, then,’ Andrew said, sounding resigned. He looked at Sandra. ‘We won’t be long, love. Cindy and Lucius will be leaving shortly and I’ll help you with the kids’ tea.’

Sandra gave him a smile, said goodbye to Cindy and Lucius, heading back to the kitchen and her interrupted baking. Cindy and Lucius followed Andrew along the corridor to the study. Andrew picked up the book and turned to the place he had marked.

‘This won’t take long,’ he said, and, closely watched by Lucius, he performed the new Unbreakable Vow which completely cancelled out the old.

‘How do we know it’s worked?’ Lucius asked anxiously as he removed the non-speaking charm Lissy had placed on her mother earlier.

Andrew shrugged. ‘I’ve cast the spell, and everything the book said would happen has. Now I guess it’s just a case of trusting that it worked.’

‘Andrew’s magic has always worked before,’ Cindy said. ‘So there’s no reason why this shouldn’t.’ She smiled as she realised she was talking to Lucius. And she hadn’t died. The new charm had worked successfully.

Cindy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to try to stop them from falling. Lucius took her hand once more and squeezed it gently.

‘Thank you, Andrew,’ she whispered, smiling at her husband for the first time in years.

‘Yes, thank you,’ Lucius added, happy to be gracious now that Cindy was free to talk. As if there had never been any nastiness between them he added, ‘We’ll let you get on now. I know you’re busy.’  

‘Can I have a few words with Cindy alone before you leave?’ Andrew requested. He, too, seemed to have caught the politeness bug.

Lucius nodded his head and dropping Cindy’s hand he headed out of the door, leaving her alone with her husband.

‘I still don’t understand why you want to be with __him__ ,’ Andrew said. He raised his hand to stop Cindy from replying. ‘But it’s clear nothing is ever going to stop the two of you so there’s no point in me standing in your way any further.’

Cindy’s heart lifted. Surely Andrew was telling her he would give her the divorce she had pushed so hard for. She smiled and took Andrew’s hand.

‘Did you ever really love me?’ she asked.

Andrew looked surprised. ‘Of course I did,’ he said. ‘But I was never a match for Mal—Lucius.’

‘You didn’t have to be,’ Cindy said a little sadly. ‘It was you that I loved.’ She squeezed his hand. ‘But I think you’re happier with Sandra,’ she admitted. ‘You seem content and you were never that with me, not even in our best moments. I’m just disappointed that your relationship with Lissy isn’t better. She loves you so much, you know.’

Andrew released Cindy’s hand. ‘I do feel bad about the way I’ve treated Lissy,’ he admitted. ‘Do you think it’s too late for me to try and make it up to her?’

Cindy shook her head and smiled. ‘No, it could never be too late. You’re her father, Andrew, and she needs you now just as much as she did when she was younger. Perhaps it will be easier now that we’ve resolved things.’

She kissed Andrew on the cheek. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered. ‘I really do love him, you know.’

‘I know,’ Andrew replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

'I’ve spoken to Narcissa,’ Lucius told Cindy.

They were sitting in Mario’s, having just shared another exquisitely cooked lunch and were lingering over their tea, as usual holding hands as they talked.

‘And was she receptive?’ Cindy asked, a moment of panic hitting her that after everything they had been through she and Lucius still wouldn’t be together. Was Narcissa as vindictive as Andrew had been? After all, she had never been happy about their relationship, either.

‘Perfectly receptive,’ Lucius replied happily. ‘Obviously, I‘ve been extremely generous with the settlement but to be honest, I think Narcissa would have been agreeable to getting a divorce just to get away from me and __our__ “disgusting relationship”.’ He gave a small laugh. ‘She’ll be able to dine out on it for months, getting her girlfriends’ sympathies over how I’ve dumped her for a Muggle-born.’

‘She didn’t object at all?’ Cindy asked curiously.

Lucius shook his head. ‘No. To be honest, Cindy, it hardly came as a surprise to Narcissa, did it? Although we never discussed it I knew she was aware we had resumed our relationship. Narcissa no longer cared because there was no reason for the two of us to be intimate. She already had everything she wanted from me. And without that mad bitch of a sister around to poison her mind she could be a little more subjective about the whole thing. She gets to keep her place in society yet also gets to distance herself from the Malfoy name — and reputation, which, let’s face it, has taken a bit of a battering recently. A win-win situation for her . . . and for us, too.’

‘I still don’t really understand what happened at the end,’ Cindy said, frowning.

She had tried to get Lucius to talk about the final days of Voldemort’s reign of terror, the months she had missed by being in the Muggle world, but he had so far been loath to discuss it. Cindy wasn’t sure whether this was because he was embarrassed about his part in it or because it had just been so awful that he couldn’t bear to talk about it.

Lucius shrugged. ‘What can I say? You know the Dark Lord was staying with us and we had no choice but to do his bidding. Narcissa was never a Death Eater, however much she may have appeared to play the part and fear for Draco’s safety made her far braver than I had ever imagined she could be . . . .’

His voice trailed off as he picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea. A moment later he looked at Cindy once more.

‘I do care for Narcissa, you know. I don’t love her, I’ve never loved her. But she is the mother of my child, my son and heir, and I respect and appreciate what she did. She was incredibly stupid and incredibly brave, and her actions saved everyone.’ He took another sip of his tea. ‘And she stopped me from going back to Azkaban,’ he finished quietly.

Cindy looked at Lucius in surprise. ‘Azkaban? But why were they going to take you there?’

‘Because I was a Death Eater,’ Lucius replied. ‘There was no hiding it this time, no pretending I had been forced into it, whatever the truth of the matter may have been. If it hadn’t been for Narcissa . . . .’ He shook his head, not voicing the rest of his thought.

‘But what did she do?’ Cindy asked. ‘Don’t forget I was stuck out in the Muggle world, with no idea of what was going on. I didn’t even know if you and Lissy and were dead or alive. And I still don’t understand what happened at the end. I haven’t pushed Lissy to talk about it in case it was too traumatic for her. But I’m sure you can tell me, Lucius. About your side of it, at least.’

Lucius stayed silent for a moment, looking into his cup then sighed. ‘Yes, I suppose you should know. After all, I promised I would never lie to you again, Cindy, and I meant that. And actually, I suppose it wasn’t so terrible. Not as bad as it could have been, anyway.’

‘We had them at Malfoy Manor, you know,’ he continued after a short pause, during which he finished his tea. ‘Potter and his two friends. They were captured by one of the round-up gangs and brought to us because the Dark Lord was using our home as his base. I wasn’t sure it was them, at first. They were in disguise and I hadn’t seen any of them since that night at the Ministry of Magic, and Draco wouldn’t confirm or deny it. I’m not sure whether he was trying to help them or was just too scared to say, but Bellatrix was sure. She took the opportunity to torture the girl, Hermione, enjoying it just a bit too much.’ He looked disgusted.

‘And then an ex-house-elf of mine, whom Potter had freed several years before, came to help him. It was confusing,’ he admitted. ‘They fought with us, although in truth I no longer had a wand, having had mine taken from me by Voldemort, and during the fight, Potter took Draco’s wand. Somehow, with the elf’s help they managed to escape, but by then Bellatrix had called the Dark Lord and sealed the fate of our family. His wrath was terrible.’

Lucius sat silently then, his eyes closed as if remembering. His face was drawn, the look of pain etched across it making him seem much older than he had before. Cindy patted his hand supportively.

‘If you don’t want to continue . . . .’ she said quietly.

But Lucius shook his head and opened his eyes. ‘Not much more to tell,’ he said gruffly. ‘Voldemort was furious that we’d lost Potter, but by then he was on the trail of a wand, a special wand that would make him invincible. He was convinced once he had that, Potter would stand no chance of defeating him. We were left to pick up the shattered remnants of our lives and ready ourselves for his call to arms for the final battle against Potter.

‘And so we waited. Until finally we were called to the Forbidden Forest, where we gathered with our master, awaiting the arrival of the boy who wasn’t going to live. Narcissa was with me. I still don’t know whether she chose to go, perhaps knowing in her heart that she needed to do something to help Potter, or whether she was forced. We’ve never spoken about it. We don’t need to. She knows how grateful I am to her, and she, as ever, was motivated purely by the need to keep Draco safe.

‘The fighting began. Death Eaters and giants and all those other Dark creatures that Voldemort had drawn to him attacked Hogwarts, fighting the children. That was the worst thing, Cindy. It wasn’t just the teachers or other adults come to help. The children had got involved and were taking a stand. They were helping Potter to defeat the Dark Lord.’

Cindy nodded solemnly. ‘Lissy was one of those,’ she said. ‘So were her friends. Some of them died.’

‘Too many of them died,’ Lucius said bitterly. ‘They should never have been involved. But Voldemort was a complete madman by then. His desire to beat Potter overrode any sense of wrongdoing or worry that he was killing innocents. And then there was a ceasefire, a chance for both sides to reclaim their dead and wounded and to regroup. Voldemort used it to goad Potter into meeting him. And so we waited. And eventually, Potter came.’

There was a brief pause.

‘And Voldemort killed him,’ Lucius finished bleakly.

Cindy gasped in surprise. ‘What? What do you mean, he killed him? He can’t have done. Harry beat Voldemort!’

Lucius began playing with Cindy’s fingers as he spoke again.

‘Potter came to the forest and Voldemort killed him using the killing curse again. At least, Voldemort thought he’d killed him. Narcissa told him Potter was dead, but she lied. Potter was still alive and because of her lie he was able to surprise Voldemort at the end and kill him, instead. As I said, Narcissa was both brave and stupid in what she did. If Voldemort had realised she was lying he would have killed her.’

‘So she really did help to save the wizarding world,’ Cindy said, impressed. ‘Good for her, even if it was only motivated by a desire to save Draco. Although I completely understand that — I would have done exactly the same for Lissy.’

Lucius nodded solemnly. ‘We, like the rest of the Death Eaters, made our way up to the castle. But unlike the others who were ready to crow at Voldemort’s victory over Potter, our only motivation was to find Draco and escape unharmed.’ Lucius looked at Cindy. ‘Although if I’d seen Lissy I would have helped her, too,’ he assured her.

Cindy nodded understandingly. ‘And Draco was safe?’

Lucius gave a bitter laugh. ‘Yes. Potter had helped to save him, too. Crabbe and Goyle Junior had tried to fight on Voldemort’s side, but stupid as they were, they couldn’t do anything properly. One of them unleashed Fiendfyre and ended up perishing because of it. Potter helped Draco escape the fire.

‘And then it was over,’ Lucius continued quietly. ‘Potter had somehow killed Voldemort and we were free once more. Narcissa, Draco and I left as soon as we could, eager to be away from the fighting. Bellatrix was killed during the battle and I have to admit I was very pleased about that.’

‘So how did Narcissa save you from Azkaban?’ Cindy asked.

‘It wasn’t long before the Aurors arrived at Malfoy Manor,’ Lucius said. ‘There was no way to deny our involvement. After all, the Dark Lord had lived in our home and we, or at least Bellatrix, had almost killed one of Potter’s closest friends. Things weren’t looking good for any of us. But then Potter came forward and told the Ministry that Narcissa had risked her life to help him — a charitable act if ever there was one. And from there Narcissa told the Aurors that we had all changed sides at the end and that Draco and I, too, had helped Harry. And so it was that we escaped Azkaban.’

‘Well, I’m glad you did,’ Cindy said vehemently. ‘It was bad enough last time. I can’t imagine what I’d have done if you’d ended up back in there again.’  

‘Understandably, Narcissa wants to distance herself from everything that’s happened,’ Lucius said as they stood, ready to leave the restaurant. ‘I think she’s thinking of moving abroad, at least for a while.’

‘I know she and I are never going to be friends, but I’m sure Narcissa will at least make an appearance at Lissy and Draco’s engagement party, won’t she?’ Cindy asked.

Lucius shrugged. ‘I don’t know, but I would imagine so. I can’t imagine Narcissa missing her beloved son’s party, even if his choice of wife isn’t to her taste.’

‘She doesn’t like Lissy?’ Cindy asked, sounding disappointed. ‘I was hoping Narcissa wouldn’t mind her as she’s a Half-blood.’

‘I don’t think she dislikes her,’ Lucius replied. ‘But I think Lissy reminds Narcissa a little too much of you,’ he said with a grin. ‘Whatever the case, she knows Draco is madly in love with Lissy and therefore she’ll accept his choice.’

‘Very gracious,’ Cindy said, a little more sharply than she had meant to.

‘And she has every reason to be so,’ Lucius reminded Cindy. ‘Just be grateful she doesn’t actively dislike Lissy.’

Cindy sighed. ‘I suppose you’re right. But you can’t help hoping everyone will love your child as much you do.’

‘And she will, in years to come, once this is all a long-forgotten memory,’ Lucius assured her.

He took Cindy’s hand as they left the Bistro and walked along the alleyway toward Diagon Alley.


	10. Chapter 10

'You two _are_ going to get married aren’t you?’ Lissy asked, looking across at Cindy and Lucius.

She, Draco and their two parents were spending the sunny summer afternoon having a picnic in the spacious grounds of Malfoy Manor. Cindy and Lucius were laying on the large rug, Cindy with her head on Lucius’ chest, whilst Lissy was sprawled across it reading a magazine. Draco was leaning back against a tree with his eyes closed as if asleep.

‘Of course we will,’ Lucius said with a smile. ‘However, we have to wait for our divorces to go through first, and it’s not the most urgent thing in the world, is it? After all, we’ve waited for almost thirty years. I’m sure a little while longer isn’t going to hurt.’

‘But you need to plan,’ Lissy said seriously. She looked back at the magazine and turned the page. ‘I mean, there’s so much involved with organising a wedding.’

Cindy laughed. ‘Not our wedding. I don’t think Lucius and I need a big society affair, do we?’ She looked at her lover, who shook his head.

‘Not unless you want one,’ he said amiably.

‘I think Lissy and Draco’s wedding will be more than enough of a spectacle for all of us,’ Cindy said wryly.

Lucius wrapped his arm loosely around Cindy’s waist. ‘Anyway, I’m more interested in knowing when you’re going to agree to move into the Manor.’

Cindy laughed. ‘I was thinking we should wait until after the wedding,’ she began, crying out with laughter as Lucius’ gentle hold changed to tickling and she rolled around the rug, trying to fight him off, ‘to make it all proper and above board.’

‘Well, of course. I mean, we wouldn’t want you two sleeping together or anything before the wedding, would we?’ Lissy said mock-sternly. ‘I mean, knowing how innocent your relationship has been up to this point.’ She grinned.

‘Let go of me, Lucius,’ Cindy pleaded, pulling herself from his grasp. She sat up and looked across at her daughter. ‘Do you want to move?’ she asked Lissy. ‘You know I won’t come without you.’

Lissy rolled her eyes. ‘Duh!’ she said. ‘What do you think? I mean, I love our old house and we did have some good times there. But look at this place.’ She indicated back toward the imposing manor house. ‘Who wouldn’t want to live here?’ She smiled at her mother. ‘And don’t tell me you haven’t always dreamed of it.’

‘Well, we won’t need to get married if I move in,’ Cindy pointed out.

‘Oh no you don’t,’ Lucius said sitting up himself now. ‘You’re not getting out of it that easily. I told you that one day I would marry you.’

‘But it seems such a waste of time and money,’ Cindy said. ‘When we’ll already be living together.’

‘It could never be a waste of money,’ Lucius said quietly. He had taken Cindy’s hand and was stroking it gently. ‘Now, Draco and Lissy’s wedding, on the other hand . . . .’

‘Hey, don’t diss our wedding,’ Lissy said laughingly.  ‘Can we help it that we want the perfect day?’

‘And I’m sure it will be,’ Cindy said soothingly. ‘Considering the preparation you’re putting into it.’

Draco sighed and opened his eyes. He hadn’t been asleep. ‘All Lissy ever talks about these days is weddings,’ he said drolly. ‘Almost every discussion is about colours and cakes, flowers and bridesmaids.’ He winked at Cindy. ‘I don’t know what all the fuss is about. It’s three years away yet.’

‘Three years isn’t a long time,’ Lissy said defensively. ‘It’ll be gone before you know it and we don’t want to leave organising everything until the last minute.’

Draco shrugged. ‘I don’t care really,’ he said. ‘I told you before I’d be happy to elope with you. I don’t care what we do, just as long as we’re married.’

‘But Lissy wants a nice wedding,’ Cindy told Draco.

‘I know,’ he said with a smile. ‘Which is why I’m letting her ramble on about all this wedding stuff. She’ll get her perfect day.’ He closed his eyes and settled back against the tree once more. ‘Even if she does have no taste,’ he finished quietly. 

‘What do you mean, no taste?’ Cindy asked. She could see Draco smirking and Lissy glowering.

‘He means I wouldn’t allow our wedding colours to be those of the Chudley Cannons,’ Lissy said disgustedly. ‘I mean, can you imagine it? He wanted me to wear an orange wedding dress. And he says I have no taste!’

‘At least a Quidditch wedding would be fun,’ Draco retorted. He opened his eyes again. ‘Rather than the boring girly thing you’re going to organise.’

‘It will not be boring,’ Lissy insisted, turning back to her magazine.

‘I’m sure you’ll enjoy the wedding well enough when it happens,’ Cindy told Draco, ‘whatever Lissy plans.’

‘I’m sure I will. Unless I’ve died from wedding overkill before we get there,’ Draco said and grinned. ‘So anyway, does that mean the two of you will be moving in imminently, then?’

Cindy looked around her for a moment, taking in the sight of the beautiful house and gardens, and smiled. She could hardly believe she and Lucius really were going to be married. The third of Lucius’ three wishes was finally coming true, just as he had promised her it would in the hotel that night, so long ago now, when he had opened his heart to her. Without realising, her hand went to her neck, playing with the necklace and pendant that hung there, the ever-present pendant that had been such a potent symbol of their love for each other. She nodded her head happily.

‘Yes, of course we’ll move in. As soon as you want us to.’

Lucius enfolded Cindy in his arms, pulling her towards him. He kissed her hair as he held her tenderly.

‘You can move in immediately as far as I’m concerned,’ he said happily.

‘Well, hoorah. At least it means that bloody pendant’s going to stay in one place finally,’ Draco said mischievously.

‘The pendant?’ Lucius and Cindy said together, looking at him with interest.

‘What do you know about the pendant?’ Lissy asked. She looked over at her fiancé in surprise.

‘I’m not stupid, you know,’ Draco said smugly. ‘I have seen the pendant in all its various guises and ownerships over the years and I knew what it meant. I just wasn’t as fascinated with it as you were, Lissy. I mean, it’s a bit soppy, all that unrequited love stuff.’

He ducked, laughing as Lissy rolled up the magazine and threw it at him.  

‘Well, it is,’ he repeated.

‘It meant a lot to us,’ Lucius said quietly. ‘And always will.’ His hand reached out to stroke Cindy’s throat and the necklace.

‘And now it’s coming back home,’ Draco said. He dropped the magazine and, standing up, moved towards Lissy. ‘Come on, Lissy, let’s leave the lovebirds to it,’ he said with a smile, taking his fiancée’s hand and pulling her to her feet.

As they watched their children walk away across the lawn, Lucius reached across the rug and retrieved a bottle of wine that had been cooling in a bucket under the tree. He pulled out the cork and poured two glasses of the liquid, handing one to Cindy.

‘A toast to us and to finally getting what we’ve always wanted,’ he said warmly as he clinked glasses with her.

‘I’ll drink to that,’ she said with a smile.

 

 

* * *

  

 

 

Cindy looked out of the window, admiring the way the garden below had been decorated. Lush green boughs of ivy were dotted with huge Voodoo hybrid tea roses in a pale orange accented with brighter firecracker tips. The colours followed through in both the seating and the gazebo that had been erected. She smiled and turned away from the view, instead, looking at her daughter, who had just entered the room.

‘Lissy, you look absolutely beautiful!’ Cindy exclaimed, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes as her daughter, clad in a dark ivory wedding dress, made her way across the room towards her mother.

‘Don’t cry, Mum,’ Lissy warned, ‘or I’ll cry too, and I’ve only just had my makeup done.’

‘Stop!’ Cindy said before Lissy could get too close. ‘Let me look at you. Let me see the full effect.’

Lissy stopped where she was and, smiling, pulled the heavy lace veil over the small tiara and across her face.

‘This is what Draco will see when I walk down the aisle,’ she said. ‘Do you think it’s okay?’

Cindy nodded, unable to speak. Nor was she able to stop the tears. It wasn’t the first time she had seen the dress; that had been when she and Lissy had gone shopping for it and she had cried then, too, but it had never seemed quite so beautiful before, probably because it hadn’t been the wedding day then, with all that it entailed.

The dress was simple and elegant, tight-fitting but draped to create a slim silhouette across the waist. Made of heavy silk with a gossamer-fine mesh overlay that shimmered golden in the sun, the bodice was decorated with small clusters of orange sapphires, a motif that was continued on the drop waist and around the hem of the dress. Lissy’s dark hair had been pinned up with just a few strands dropping away in curls about her face. A pair of yellow gold drop earrings containing larger orange sapphires matched with the pendant around her neck, although they were hard to see through the opulent pattern of the veil.

Lissy turned and Cindy could see that the gems continued down the train of the dress, which extended for some way. The heavy lace veil covered the length of the dress and more. Lissy finished the turn and stood looking at her mother.

‘Do you think he’ll like me?’ she asked nervously.

Cindy laughed. ‘Darling, Draco would love you even if you turned up in a bin liner with your hair shaved off.’

‘I know that,’ Lissy said. ‘But I want him to like what he sees when I’m dressed like this.’

Cindy pulled her daughter into a tight hug. ‘He’ll love it,’ she assured her. ‘How could he not when you’ve gone to so much trouble to take his tastes into account?’

‘I’m not sure about this, though,’ Lissy said, pulling at the huge veil. ‘I mean, I’ve got to wear it because Narcissa gave it to me — something about old Malfoy tradition — but it’s a bit . . . over the top, don’t you think?’

Cindy looked appraisingly at the lace. ‘It is a little old-fashioned,’ she conceded. ‘But that’s the great thing about veils like this, they’re eternal. I’m not sure about the colour, though; we may need to put a charm on it. That would make it a little more interesting.’ She smiled at Lissy. ‘Anyway, it was nice of Narcissa to pass it on.’

‘Draco says she’s been making a real effort,’ Lissy said as she unclipped the veil from the tiara and passed it to Cindy for her to work on. ‘And actually, she’s been pretty nice the last few times we’ve seen her.’

‘Good. I’m glad things are working out with her,’ Cindy said sincerely.

She waved her wand and the lace took on a faint golden-orange tone. She held it up against Lissy’s dress, considered for a moment, then passed the lace back to her daughter.

‘Did your father say what time he’d be here?’

‘He said he’d get here at two,’ Lissy said, rearranging the veil on her head. Cindy moved behind her daughter to smooth it down the back of her dress again. ‘He feels uncomfortable so he doesn’t want to be here too early.’

She turned to look critically in the mirror.

‘He’s bringing the whole family,’ she added quietly. ‘I hope you don’t mind.’

‘Mind? Why should I mind?’ Cindy asked.

Lissy sighed. ‘Oh, I know you’ve got Lucius and things were over with you and Dad years ago, but I thought him turning up with his family might be a bit hurtful for you.’

Cindy shook her head. ‘Of course not. Any feelings I may have had like that about your father are long gone. I’m just glad he found happiness and finally found time to make you his daughter again.’

‘I’m glad you don’t have a problem,’ Lissy admitted, giving Cindy a hug. ‘I actually get on with Sandra really well. And I love the kids, although Daniel’s being a bit of an arse at the moment.’

‘Why?’

‘Oh, you know. He’s in that teenage phase where he just wants to do his own thing all the time. Won’t listen to advice or reason.’

Cindy laughed as she looked at her daughter’s faintly scowling expression. ‘He’ll get over it. We all do eventually.’

‘Well, I just hope he doesn’t ruin my wedding,’ Lissy said.

‘I’m sure it’ll be fine,’ Cindy assured her. ‘He’ll probably just sulk in a corner.’

There was a knock on the door and the sound of excited chattering outside.

‘Sounds like your bridesmaids have arrived,’ Cindy said. She walked over to the door and opened it, admitting the trio of excitedly talking young women into the room.

The three of them were dressed in simple fitted sleeveless scoop-neck dresses, a similar colour to the roses. Around the neckline were the same orange sapphires that adorned Lissy’s dress. Each wore high-heeled shoes and a small pointed hat of flaming orange. Their jewellery was yellow gold and more of the orange sapphires. Surprisingly, it seemed to suit all of them, even though all three girls had such different complexions and hair colours: Hermione tanned, with her brown hair — usually so curly and unruly — neatly pulled into an elegant chignon for the day; Ginny pale and freckly with her fiery red hair; and finally Luna, hair as pale as Draco’s and skin to match.  

‘You all look lovely,’ Cindy said appreciatively as Hermione offered her a glass of champagne from the bottle Ginny was carrying, while Luna passed an identical glass to Lissy. ‘Does Draco know you’ve gone with orange after all?’

Lissy shook her head. ‘Nope. He thinks I’m doing white and pink. He’ll only get the idea once he gets his cravat and buttonhole.’

‘And when he steps outside and sees the decoration,’ Cindy said. ‘It is rather obvious.’

‘Yes, but even then he might not realise,’ Lissy said with a laugh. ‘Draco only thinks in terms of the Chudley Cannons’ orange. He’ll probably think what we’ve got is peach.’

‘Ron was disappointed that it wasn’t Cannons-themed,’ Ginny admitted. ‘I think he’d have turned up in his Cannons shirt anyway if Hermione hadn’t threatened to hex him.’

‘Well, he’d better not get any ideas like that for our wedding,’ Hermione said.

‘Getting married, are you?’ Ginny asked slyly.

All the women turned to look at Hermione. She blushed.

‘Well, no, not at the moment. But we might in the future.’

Ginny looked disappointed. ‘I was hoping Ron had finally got round to asking you,’ she said. ‘Perhaps today will give him the hint.’

Hermione laughed. ‘I wouldn’t hold your breath. Men don’t see weddings the same way we do. For them, it’s just a bit of boredom followed by a chance to get drunk and have a chat — probably about Quidditch.’

‘So cynical, Hermione,’ Luna said. ‘But I bet Harry’s not like that.’ She looked at Ginny.

‘Harry’s just like that,’ Ginny said. ‘I’d have had more chance of a proposal if the wedding _had_ been Quidditch-related.’

‘Not long to go,’ Cindy warned, looking at her watch before taking a sip of her drink. ‘And I’d quite like another glass of this before we go down,’ she said, waving her almost empty glass.

With a smile Ginny refilled it for her, then made the rounds of the others, finishing the bottle.

Cindy moved over to the mirror to check on and redo her face. Her tears at the sight of Lissy had given her a serious case of panda eyes and she needed to sort them out before she could go downstairs and join the wedding party. She opened her handbag and removed her makeup bag, delving inside to pull out the required items. As she worked, she listened to Lissy and her friends talking excitedly about their boyfriends, with continuing speculation about the chances of them being proposed to at any time in the near future and smiled to herself. It was good to see Lissy enjoying the wedding she had wanted and worked so hard to get. And her girlfriends were ensuring that her last minute wedding jitters were pushed away, too.

She wondered briefly how Draco was getting on with Harry and Ron. From what she had gathered from Lissy, their relationship over the years they had been at school hadn’t been very good, with Draco’s misguided Pure-blood views leaving a gaping chasm between them. But with the realisation that Lissy had no intention of ever being with anyone but Draco, and the prospect of him being an everyday part of their lives due to their girlfriends’ close friendship with Lissy, the young men had had no choice but to try and heal the rift.

It had been hard for all of them, although Ron and Draco’s shared love of the dire Chudley Cannons had been a good start, and it was harder still for them to accept Lucius as purely father and husband rather than the hated Death Eater he had been for their entire school career. But they had all tried hard and Ron, Harry and Neville had joined Draco and his Slytherin friends for Draco’s stag night and from the whispered discussion Cindy had heard between her husband and his son when Lissy wasn’t around, had fully participated in the evening.

Cindy knew they had all adjourned to the local pub for drinks whilst the decorators worked on the garden, ‘to steady Draco’s nerves’ as Lucius had explained it that morning over breakfast. She just hoped they weren’t getting him as drunk as Lucius been on his stag night or Lissy would probably cancel the wedding. And Merlin help everyone if that happened. Cindy was relying on Lucius to get them all back in plenty of time — about now, in fact.

She put away the mascara she had just been using and looked at herself critically in the mirror. As the mother of the bride, she needed to look and feel her best, especially with Narcissa and Sandra attending the wedding, too. Unfortunately, whatever she did and whatever she spent on clothes and makeup she would always feel like plain Jane next to Narcissa. That was a given. Even after all these years the woman was still stick-thin and looked like a glamorous movie star. But Cindy could at least hold her own against Sandra, whose looks and figure were more in line with her own.

Cindy had chosen a flowing, thin-strapped dress in turquoise, a silky sheath of a dress covered by a layer of chiffon that was a slightly lighter shade and had tiny and delicate clusters of darker flowers over it. Over this, she wore a short-sleeved knitted, lacy bolero jacket in the same colour as the sheath. It hadn’t really been required with the beautiful summer day they were experiencing, but it made her feel more comfortable knowing that the tops of her arms were covered. The outfit had been paired with a fascinator, a frothy confection of turquoise lace and feathers which rested on the side of her head and silver and sapphire jewellery that glistened on her wrist and ears. Around her neck, she wore the pendant, still such a deep part of her heart even now that she couldn’t bear to remove it.    

She slowly smoothed the dress down over her stomach as she took one last look in the mirror, then picked up her bag and turned to face her daughter and her friends.

‘I’ll go and make sure Lucius has brought the men back from the pub,’ she said, smiling as she saw Lissy’s face darken a little for a moment. ‘And I’ll check that everything’s completed downstairs. You all stay up here and relax.’ She walked over to Lissy and kissed her gently on the cheek. ‘I’ll send your father up when he arrives,’ she added, patting Lissy on the shoulder before heading for the door.

‘Mum,’ Lissy said as Cindy started to leave the room. She turned to look at her daughter expectantly.

‘You look lovely, too,’ Lissy said with a smile. ‘Really pretty.’

‘Thanks, love,’ Cindy said and with an even bigger smile she turned back to the door and left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cindy pulled off her high-heeled shoes before she walked slowly across the lawn of the rose garden. Her feet were killing her. The shoes, beautiful as they looked, really weren’t designed for such extended wear. She gave a small moan of pleasure as her sore feet sank into the thick damp grass, enjoying the cold, slightly clammy feeling as she headed for the bench at the centre of the garden.

The heavy scent of roses filled the evening air, the heat of the day finally dropping away as twilight descended. She sat down on the bench and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply of the scent as she leant back and listened to the faint sound of the music that was spreading across the estate from the marquee on the main lawn. It had been the perfect wedding. Lissy had planned everything meticulously and it was paying off magnificently.

But Cindy suddenly felt the need to be away from the crowds. She just wanted some quiet time where she could relax and think and no longer needed to be the mother of the bride. She squished her toes deeper into the cool grass, flexing her feet to try to get the pain out of them. The song that had been playing had finished and a new tune replaced it, a cool and somewhat mournful saxophone solo now drifting towards her on the early evening breeze.

It had been a good day, Cindy thought. The whole wedding had gone without a hitch. Draco had been surprised and extremely grateful when he realised that Lissy had incorporated his taste into the wedding after all, albeit in a considerably more muted fashion than he would have arranged. The smile that had remained on his face for the entire day spoke even more clearly than his vows did of his love for Cindy’s daughter. The event had been a massive undertaking but Lissy had been more than up to the challenge, and the result was what had probably been the most spectacular wedding Cindy had ever attended.

So different from her own marriage to Lucius, Cindy thought. That had been very much understated. She and Lucius had married within weeks of their divorces being finalised, in a register office in Muggle London, an attempt by Lucius to prove that he no longer had problems with Muggles. Cindy wasn’t convinced but had been happy enough to go along with it, as it had meant little fuss. Their only guests had been her parents and Lissy and Draco and the whole thing had been over within an hour. The wedding breakfast had been held at Mario’s, where the food had, as always, been outstanding; and then she and Lucius had returned home to Malfoy Manor, where they had spent the rest of that day and most of the following two in bed, catching up on the missing twenty years, as Lucius put it.

Cindy dropped the shoes she was holding onto the grass. She was very much enjoying the peace of the garden, away from everyone else. Ideally, she would like to stay here for the rest of the party just soaking up the beautiful summer evening, but she knew she would have to return shortly before people started worrying about where she had gone.

‘Are you all right, love?’

Lucius’ voice was quiet but concerned. Cindy opened her eyes and saw her gorgeous husband walking across the lawn towards the bench.

‘Absolutely,’ Cindy replied happily. ‘I just wanted to get away for a little while. And I needed to get these shoes off.’

Lucius dropped onto the bench beside his wife. ‘They are very beautiful shoes,’ he said admiringly, ‘but completely wasted on a woman as lovely as you.’ He took her hand and kissed it gently before wrapping an arm around Cindy’s waist to pull her close, his mouth finding and capturing hers in a tender kiss.

‘I love how you still compliment me, Lucius,’ Cindy said after the kiss had finished.

‘Because you deserve compliments, Cindy,’ Lucius replied. ‘To me, you really are more beautiful than you’ve ever been. How could I not want to tell you that? I want to remind you every day how much I love you.’

‘And I love you, Lucius,’ Cindy said fervently. ‘Sometimes I still can’t quite believe I’m actually your wife; that finally everything worked out just as we hoped and dreamed all those years ago.’   

‘I think about that every day, too,’ Lucius admitted. ‘For all those years when I thought I’d lost you, I didn’t dare hope we’d ever be this happy. And now everything is perfect.’

‘Perfect . . . yes . . . .’ Cindy’s voice trailed off as if she was deep in thought.

‘You don’t agree?’ Lucius asked worriedly. ‘Is something wrong?’

Cindy looked at her husband for a moment before shaking her head. ‘No, nothing’s wrong. You’re right, everything is perfect. How could it not be on a beautiful evening like this?’

Lucius studied Cindy’s face, suspiciously. ‘But there’s something you’re not telling me,’ he said. ‘Cindy, talk to me, please. We’ve no need to keep secrets from each other any longer. Is it something to do with Andrew? Or Narcissa? Did she say something to you?’

Cindy shook her head and smiled at her husband.

‘Of course not. Both of our ex-spouses have been perfectly pleasant. It’s been a lovely day and I’ve enjoyed spending time with them. It’s been really good getting to know the real Narcissa without you coming between us to cause friction. And I think Andrew and I are on the way back to becoming the friends we once were now he’s got over his jealousy. He and Sandra are so much better suited than he and I ever were. It’s just a shame things had to get so bad before it all got sorted.’

‘But there is something,’ Lucius said, aware that Cindy was obfuscating. He took her hand and began to stroke it gently. ‘Tell me . . . please?’

Cindy said nothing for a moment, just looked at Lucius and bit her bottom lip, a tell that she was nervous and considering what to say.

'Not yet,’ she said quietly. ‘It’s Lissy and Draco’s wedding day and today should be all about them. I’ll tell you later, Lucius, after the party’s finished.’

Lucius frowned. ‘Why you can’t you tell me now? I don’t like that you’re keeping something from me,’ he said unhappily.

‘Please, love,’ Cindy said, stroking Lucius’ shoulder soothingly. ‘After the party, I promise.’

‘I want to know now,’ Lucius said, a touch of petulance in his voice. He dropped Cindy’s hand and looked at her more coldly than she had seen him do for years.

‘Well, I’m not telling you,’ Cindy said firmly. She stood up and stretched, then bent down to pick up her shoes. ‘We really should be getting back to the party. Someone will miss us soon if we don’t.’

‘Cindy, talk to me,’ Lucius said. ‘Don’t walk away. Please, love.’

Cindy turned to look at her husband. ‘I told you, after the party. Now, are you coming?’ 

She turned away, not waiting for Lucius, and began to walk back across the lawn, back towards the marquee where the music had become distinctly more modern. She didn’t look back so had no idea whether he was following her or had stayed in the rose garden.

Cindy smiled as she saw a winding train of people dancing around the outside tables and through the marquee, grabbing and coaxing more people into the line as they went. Lissy and Draco were at the head of the train, calling out to friends and relatives as they went past.

As Lissy saw Cindy walking across the lawn she broke away, leaving Draco to lead alone as she went to talk to her mother. She had seen Cindy and then Lucius heading separately towards the rose garden and had been worried that something was up. As much as they were in love, every couple had their disagreements, and Lissy didn’t like to think that her mother and Lucius were having theirs on her wedding day. She needed to know there was nothing serious going on.

‘Sneaking away for a little romantic tête-a-tête with Lucius, eh?’ Lissy said trying to keep the tone light. ‘Can’t you two leave each other alone for a moment?’

Cindy smiled. ‘I just needed a bit of quiet time. And I wanted to get rid of these.’ She held up the killer shoes.

‘I know what you mean,’ Lissy said. ‘I took mine off hours ago otherwise I think I’d have been crippled by now. But I thought Lucius was with you.’ She looked around. Lucius was nowhere to been seen.

‘Yes, he did join me in the rose garden,’ Cindy said. ‘But I think he’s staying there for a while. Having his own breather.’

‘Is everything okay with you two?’ Lissy asked quietly.

‘Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?’ Cindy asked. She looked intently at Lissy.

Lissy shrugged. ‘I don’t know. I mean there’s no reason why it wouldn’t be. But when I saw you walking back here alone, I just got the feeling . . . .’

‘Everything’s fine,’ Cindy assured Lissy. ‘I just thought we’d better get back to the party before we were missed. Lucius wanted to spend a little more time away. We’re obviously not very good at sneaking away as you caught us — and you should be having far too much fun to notice what we’re up to.’

‘As long as everything’s all right,’ Lissy insisted.

‘It is,’ Cindy assured her daughter. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. ‘Now go and join that husband of yours. Merlin only knows where he’s leading that train.’ She laughed.

‘Are you going to join in?’ Lissy asked.

Cindy shook her head. ‘Need to rest my old and weary feet. Maybe I’ll catch you on the way back.’

‘You make it sound as if you’re ancient,’ Lissy said with a laugh. ‘Old Mother Malfoy. But you’re not _that_ old, you know.’

‘Tell my feet that,’ Cindy said. ‘They would definitely disagree with you at the moment.’

Lissy offered her mother her arm. ‘Come on then old lady,’ she said mischievously. ‘I’ll help you to a seat.’

‘Thank you, my dear,’ Cindy replied in a fake wavering old lady’s voice.

She and Lissy both laughed loudly as they walked arm in arm towards the marquee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucius didn’t speak to Cindy for the rest of the evening, preferring to avoid her in favour of conversation with old friends once he eventually returned to the marquee. Cindy felt more than a little unhappy about this as she had never meant to cause a rift between her and her husband. Even now she loved Lucius with a passion that bordered on psychotic and had lost count of the number of times she had awoken during the night, upset and scared that Lucius had been taken away from her again. Every time, she had turned to see the peaceful face of the handsome man sleeping beside her and she had sat watching him, waiting until her thumping heart had calmed and her fears dissipated before laying down next to him once more, slipping her arms around him, needing the comfort that touching him brought.

But now, all because of one stupid conversation, he was treating her as if she didn’t exist. And it hurt. It wasn’t as if Cindy didn’t want to talk to Lucius. She did. She just wanted to wait until Lissy’s special day was over. She hadn’t wanted anything to overshadow the happiest day of her daughter’s life. Was that so selfish? She didn’t think so. But Lucius was acting as if she had ended their marriage and his petulance was making Cindy angry. She needed to calm down or when they did finally talk the conversation would turn into a massive row.

‘I see Lucius is upset with you,’ Narcissa said.

She and Cindy were sitting at a table at the far edge of the marquee, opposite the bar that Lucius and his friends were propping up, and as far away from the band as they could get whilst still being undercover.

‘That obvious, is it?’ Cindy asked unhappily. She sighed. Great, now Narcissa was going to have something to crow about.

Narcissa shook her head. ‘Not really,’ she said sympathetically, taking a sip of her drink. ‘But I’ve been there and I know how Lucius reacts to just about every given situation. And it’s clear you’ve upset him somehow.’ She looked at Cindy carefully for a moment. ‘And it’s got to be the first time Lucius has actually let go of you for about four years,’ she added wickedly.

‘We’re not that bad,’ Cindy said defensively. ‘Are we?’

Narcissa laughed. ‘Pretty much. I don’t think there’s been a single time I’ve seen the two of you since you came back when you haven’t been holding hands or cuddling or something.’

Cindy blushed, not knowing what to say.

‘Actually, I feel a little jealous,’ Narcissa confided.

Cindy looked at her in surprise.

‘Oh, not about Lucius,’ Narcissa assured her laughingly. ‘He was never my type. We would never have had any other type of relationship than the one we had even if you hadn’t come along. But I do feel jealous that I’ve never had the experience of that all-consuming and passionate love that you and Lucius, and now Draco and Lissy share. I would very much have liked to feel something like that,’ she finished wistfully.

Cindy shook her head ruefully. ‘It hasn’t all been a bed of roses, you know. Sometimes it’s been really painful.’

‘But Lucius’ love for you is so strong it overrides all else,’ Narcissa said. ‘I’ve never had anything that absolute in my life. Very few people do.’

‘I know I’ve been lucky to have that,’ Cindy admitted. She looked towards the bar where Lucius was still stationed, feeling the subtle pain in her heart at the thought of his anger towards her.

‘Well, I don’t know what you’ve done — or more to the point, what Lucius thinks you’ve done,’ Narcissa said, ‘but I hope you get it sorted. It’s kind of unsettling having you two not talking.’

‘We do need to talk,’ Cindy said seriously, a little surprised to find herself opening up so easily to Lucius’ ex-wife after all the years of hatred. ‘That’s the problem, really — a conversation we need to have but that I didn’t want to have today. I just wanted Draco and Lissy’s wedding to be the defining moment of the day, and for that, I’m now being castigated as if I’ve committed some awful crime.’

Narcissa gave a brief laugh. ‘It’s hardly surprising, Cindy. You are the centre of Lucius’ world; actually the whole of Lucius’ world, pretty much; and he expects that _your_ world revolves around him in the same way. He doesn’t understand that you would delay a conversation with him because of Draco and Lissy’s wedding. Why would you? To him, it’s just another event, another day. The only important thing in Lucius’ world is you and anything you may have to say to him.’

‘But you know it doesn’t work like that, Narcissa,’ Cindy said. ‘We can’t each just go through life thinking only of one other person. There has to be give and take.’

‘Really?’ Narcissa seemed amused. ‘Do you still not see, Cindy, that’s how Lucius has always lived his life? Everything has always been about you for him. Look at how he risked everything he had just to be with you when we were at school . . . and after. I know you and he were back together long before we divorced. It was always you.’

‘Well, tough luck to him,’ Cindy said a touch belligerently. ‘I’m not talking to him until after the party. And if he keeps up the silent treatment, I might not bother talking to him then, either.’

‘Don’t be too hard on him,’ Narcissa said gently. ‘Lucius has many faults but his devotion to you isn’t one of them. Just remember that when you talk to him.’

‘And what if he doesn’t want to talk to me?’ Cindy asked, voicing her until then unspoken worry.

‘Of course he does. He’s desperate to talk to you,’ Narcissa said. ‘That’s clear enough, too, but his pride is stopping him from coming over here. As am I, I suspect.’

‘I will talk to him,’ Cindy promised. ‘But not until after the party.’

‘Will you dance with me, Cindy?’ Draco had arrived at their table, the big smile he had been wearing all day still firmly on his face. ‘I think you’re the only woman here I haven’t danced with yet.’

 He held out his hand and Cindy took it and stood up to join her son-in-law.

‘Thank you, Draco, I’d be happy to, although I should warn you in advance that my feet are still aching somewhat from my poor choice of shoes — and I’m not the best dancer in the world, either.’

Draco led Cindy out onto the dance floor and they soon took their place amongst the other twirling couples.

‘Is everything okay with you and Father?’ Draco asked quietly as they danced.

‘Yes, of course it is,’ Cindy said, trying to keep her voice sounding light. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘Oh, no reason, really,’ Draco said. ‘But he’s been propped up at the bar with his friends and hasn’t spoken to you for hours. Normally you’re pretty inseparable.’

‘I was talking to your mother while he talks to his friends,’ Cindy said. ‘They’ve never had any time for me so I felt no desire to spend any with them. And Narcissa seems to think Lucius doesn’t want to spend time with her.’

‘Well, she’s right about that,’ Draco said. ‘My father’s never wanted to spend time with Mother as long as I’ve been alive. But I thought things had changed a bit since you two got married.’

‘They have. But you know what your father’s like,’ Cindy said. ‘He seems to be having fun over there so I’m happy to let him get on with it. Anyway, it gives me a chance to get to know your mother better without him around to stir things up. I think we’re getting on quite well now.’

‘She’s really mellowed,’ Draco said.

He pointed to a table outside the marquee. Sitting at one of the tables with Hermione, Ginny and Luna was a woman who bore a strong resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange. She was holding a small child who everyone seemed to be trying to entertain.

‘Who . . . ?’ Cindy began, trying not to panic. Bellatrix had been dead for years and there was no way Hermione would have been at the table if it had been her.

‘That’s my Aunt Andromeda,’ Draco said.

‘God, she looks like Bellatrix,’ Cindy blurted.

Draco laughed. ‘Yes, she does, poor woman. But she’s nothing like her. Aunt ‘Dromey married a Muggle-born years ago and the whole family disowned her. I never knew her at all growing up, or her family.’

‘I don’t remember her from school,’ Cindy said, frowning, ‘although she would have been a couple of years older, I suppose.’

‘No, you probably wouldn’t have seen her,’ Draco said. ‘She didn’t really mix with the rest of the family when she was at Hogwarts even though she was still a Slytherin. She had fallen in love with Ted and the family were already starting to disown her when she refused to see reason. When she left school and told everyone she was marrying him, that was the last straw.’

Cindy looked over once again at the woman who had done what Lucius had been unable to do. Andromeda had defied her family, ignoring their lectures about the evils of ‘Mudbloods’ and choosing her own life. She had married and been happy with her Muggle-born mate. For a moment a sharp stab of pain lanced Cindy’s heart that Lucius hadn’t followed Andromeda’s example. After all, he must have known her. But the pain subsided as Cindy remembered that the circumstances had been very different for her and Lucius. Andromeda’s family probably hadn’t threatened to kill her husband and his family, unlike Lucius’ father.

‘Where’s her husband?’ Cindy asked. ‘Is that her child?’

Draco looked upset. ‘Ted was taken by one of the round-up gangs,’ he said quietly. ‘They killed him.’

‘Oh god, I’m so sorry,’ Cindy said, upset at hearing that someone close to her son-in-law had suffered the fate she had only just managed to escape. ‘Poor Andromeda. She must have been devastated.’

‘It gets worse,’ Draco said, looking unhappy. ‘The baby is her grandson, Teddy. Her daughter Nymphadora and her husband Remus were killed in the battle of Hogwarts.’

‘Remus? Was that the werewolf who used to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts?’ Cindy asked.

Draco nodded. ‘Yes, he was our teacher for a time. Nymphadora was an Auror,’ he said sadly. ‘They were always on the wrong side to us. All those years and I never once spoke to her. And now I never will.’

‘How awful that they left such a small baby,’ Cindy said.

‘Teddy gives Aunt ‘Dromey something to carry on for,’ Draco said seriously. ‘But she’s here today because Mother invited her.’

‘Well, I’m sure she would,’ Cindy said. ‘After all, they are sisters.’

‘But you don’t understand,’ Draco continued, ‘Mother and Aunt ‘Dromey never spoke a word to each other after ‘Dromey announced she was getting married to Ted. They never saw each other, Mother never even made any attempt to find out how they were getting along. Aunt ‘Dromey was completely erased from our family tree. She was no longer my mother’s sister.’

‘That’s terrible,’ Cindy said unhappily. ‘I mean I know they weren’t happy with what she did, but . . . .’

‘But that’s what all that Pure-blood supremacy stuff was about,’ Draco said. ‘Loads of Pure-blood families had the same problem. Uncle Sirius was another one.’

‘Uncle Sirius? You mean Sirius Black?’

Draco nodded. ‘Yes. He was Mother’s cousin. The rest of the family were Slytherin to the core. They all supported Voldemort. But Sirius went against them. Got himself put in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts, then stood against his family to fight the Dark Lord. He was another one we were never allowed to refer to.’

‘And your mother was happy about this? Not being allowed to see her sister or her cousin?’

‘You know what my mother was like,’ Draco said. ‘You had to put up with her insults for enough years. She wasn’t forced into what she did, she did it happily. But now I think she finally sees things in a different light. She reached out to Aunt ‘Dromey and I think she would have reached out to Sirius, too, had he still been alive.’

‘I think she was driven by Bellatrix,’ Cindy said. ‘That woman was evil enough for everyone and I’m sure she kept Narcissa in her place. I’m still sure that most of the bad stuff said about me came from Bella originally.’

‘You may be right,’ Draco said musingly. ‘I agree Bellatrix was a scary bitch. She was mad as a box of frogs and highly skilled in Dark magic; a treacherous combination. I have to admit I’m not upset that she died.’

Cindy watched as Narcissa, having left the table she and Cindy had been sharing, joined her sister outside. The two women hugged briefly before Narcissa took Teddy from Andromeda and began talking to him. Cindy smiled.

‘Things like that give me great hope for the future, Draco,’ she said sincerely as the song came to an end. ‘If your mother can change that much so can others. And with a bit of luck, there’ll never be another time like we had with Voldemort.’

‘I hope you’re right,’ Draco said. ‘Shall we have another dance?' 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Cindy studied herself in the mirror, remembering back to the first night she had spent with Lucius during their rekindled romance. She had looked in the mirror then, too, gazing at the newly purchased chemise and jacket Lucius had given her, amazed at the quality of the outfit — at the time, probably the most luxurious item of clothing she had ever owned. The chemise she wore tonight was similar to that first one, although the colour of her current outfit was a little darker, more suited to her maturing skin tone and, she thought wryly, it was well cut to hide the expanding figure that had also come with age.

Ten years had passed since that first night together, yet to Cindy, it was if it had been but a fraction of a second. Her love for Lucius remained undiminished, had in fact, grown even stronger, even though she knew he was no angel, that he was not even really a good man.

But now the party was over and she was here in their en-suite bathroom, whilst he was . . . well, she didn’t know where he was. All Cindy knew was that when all the guests were gone and Lissy and Draco had said goodnight, heading off for their first night of wedded bliss, she was suddenly alone. She put the brush she had been pulling through her hair back onto the dressing table and after taking a final look in the mirror, her hands smoothing down the silk over her stomach, she opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out into the bedroom.

Nothing looked any different. There was no sign that anything had changed since she and Lucius had got up that morning, no sign that the argument she had found herself in the midst of had caused him to take flight. He just wasn’t there, and to Cindy, it felt like a huge hole had appeared in her life. She sighed unhappily and walked towards the large French windows that opened out onto the balcony overlooking the main lawn of the Manor. Passing through the double doors, she stood looking out over the estate, searching for something, anything, that would indicate where Lucius had gone. The now silent marquee shone brightly in the moonlight and the faint scent of the roses still drifted occasionally on the breeze. But there was no movement, no shadow or anything else to help her locate her errant husband. Wherever he had gone, he wasn’t outside.

Cindy felt tears begin to prickle in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to shoo them away. Tears would be no help in this situation; they would just serve to make her feel unhappier and more desolate than she already did. Although she was aware Lucius was angry with her, and understanding why that would be after her conversation with Narcissa, Cindy had felt sure he would be waiting for her when she went up to bed. 

She had been hoping he wouldn’t be belligerent and argumentative, that the large quantity of alcohol he had consumed whilst with his friends wouldn’t serve as a catalyst for the huge argument she was keen to avoid. But even a drunk Lucius was better than no Lucius at all. Perhaps he was keeping away, knowing that in his drunken state he might say or do something that would, if not end the marriage, cause a serious rift with his wife. But Cindy didn’t believe that to be the case. Lucius had never kept away, from her or from any situation purely to keep things on an even keel. That wasn’t his style. If he had gone it was because he couldn’t bear to be there, couldn’t face spending time with her. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly chilly although the evening was warm. What if Lucius really had left her? What if he was so angry at her refusal to talk when he wanted to that he had decided to end it with her?

But that was stupid. Lucius wasn’t the sort of man who would end their marriage just because Cindy hadn’t opened her heart to him in the rose garden. After everything he had been through to get her back, surely he wouldn’t throw it all away just because of one little disagreement. It had to be that he had retreated, waiting until things calmed down and he had sobered up. What Cindy had to do was stop acting like a hysterical wreck and calm down.

‘He’s probably in his study,’ she told herself, trying to think positively. ‘Maybe I missed him when I checked there earlier.’

__Perhaps you should go and check again__ , a small voice in her brain said.

Cindy ignored it. It was one thing to convince herself that Lucius was down there, but quite another to actually confirm it. Whilst she was sure he probably was in his study, she didn’t want to risk finding he wasn’t. If that happened, she had no idea how she would react. She was already on the verge of falling apart and he wasn’t even officially missing.

She should get into bed, Cindy decided. She should lie down and go to sleep, and when she woke in the morning Lucius, surely unable to remain apart from her for the whole night, would be there with her, returned while she was asleep, and everything would be okay again. A little stilted at first maybe, but once they had talked everything would be back to normal. Cindy turned back the covers on the bed, looking mournfully at the space she usually shared with her husband. It seemed so big and empty without Lucius there. She climbed into bed and lay down, pulling the covers over her and closing her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, but sleep wasn’t forthcoming. Instead, every small sound attracted her attention, every creak of the floorboards as the house-elves moved around the Manor making her heart leap with the hope that it was Lucius finally coming to join her in bed.

Sometime later Cindy arose and pushed the covers back down the bed. Tired as she was there was no way she was going to be able to sleep, no way she was going to get any rest without Lucius beside her, so there was little point in staying in bed.

Drawn once more to the balcony, Cindy stood silent and unmoving with her hands on the rail, watching as the morning slowly stole the dark velvet mantle of night; the sky lightened as dawn neared, the garden once again visible as it emerged from its dark shroud. As the first glimmer of sunlight pushed through the early morning mists Cindy kept her position, tears stinging her eyes at the realisation that Lucius truly had left her alone all night.

She was numb.      

The hours Cindy had spent outside in the chill of the night and the cool breeze that was still drifting across the balcony had lowered the temperature of her skin, leaving her frozen like a statue, the thin silk of her chemise blowing around her legs as she stood still glued to the balcony rail. Her heart, too, was chilled. Her beloved Lucius, the man for whom she had gone through so much, had deserted her, left her alone, not caring that she was unhappy.

Cindy wasn’t sure how long she stood on the balcony. Time seemed to drift away as she waited, still frozen to the spot, seemingly unable to do anything except stand and cry.

A gentle touch on her left shoulder pulled her back. A soft hand stroked her, the warm touch almost burning her icy skin as it gently caressed.

‘I’m sorry, my love,’ Lucius whispered as his arm slid around Cindy’s shoulders, pulling her back from the railing against his warm body.

The ice-cold touch of Cindy’s skin surprised him. How long had she been standing out there? Lucius bent slightly and gathered his wife into his arms, carrying her back into the bedroom and depositing her gently on the bed. He gazed down at Cindy, his heart aching as he saw the tears that continued to snake silently down her cheeks. Dropping heavily onto the bed beside her, he pulled her into his arms once more, desperate to take the cold away from her skin and relieve the pain he had so obviously caused.

Lucius had been unhappy at Cindy’s refusal to talk to him when they had been in the rose garden, worried that someone had upset or hurt her during the course of the wedding and he was annoyed that she wouldn’t confide in him and let him sort out whatever the problem was. A few hours of drinking with old friends hadn’t helped his mood. The one time he had considered going to talk to his wife in an effort to break the ice that was building between them she had been with Narcissa, chatting as if the two of them were old friends rather than the enemies they had always been. Lucius didn’t want to get drawn into a conversation with Narcissa and had gone back to talking to his friends. Before he knew it, the reception had finished and everyone was leaving and he was drunk.

Very drunk.

Still smarting about Cindy’s actions, he had decided he wanted to get a good deal more drunk. Stupidly, he had raided his own wine cellar, praising himself on his stealth when, drunk as he was, he could hardly walk. Having finally found his way back out of the cellar, he had settled himself in his study for a night of hard drinking. But eventually, even as angry as he was, he missed Cindy, and although drunk as a skunk, he had some awareness that she would never accept him in his current state. So instead, he had called for a house-elf to bring strong black coffee to help sober him up. It had taken a long while — he really had been completely bladdered — but finally, he felt he could meet and talk to his wife without going off the deep end.

He had been a little disconcerted when he entered their bedroom and found the bed empty although the cool breeze from the open window hinted at where Cindy might be. Finding her so cold and almost lifeless had given him a jolt that sent the last of the alcohol haze scurrying away more effectively than any shot of caffeine could ever have done.

Lucius pulled the heavy comforter around them both, still unwilling to let go of Cindy although he could feel her skin warming as he held her. It seemed her tears had stopped now, but she was no more responsive than she had been when he had found her on the balcony. He leant forward and kissed her hair, breathing in the subtle aroma that made up his wife, a scent that never failed to arouse him.

‘I’m sorry I left you alone for so long,’ Lucius said quietly. ‘I was very drunk and it took longer to sober up than I thought. Why were you outside?’

There was silence for a few minutes, time during which Lucius’ heart almost stopped with the worry that he had somehow ruined his relationship with Cindy for good. But then, just when he was beginning to fear she would never speak to him again, she answered.

‘I couldn’t sleep without you,’ Cindy said. ‘I tried, but I just couldn’t do it. I didn’t know where you were so I went on the balcony to see if you were in the garden somewhere. I don’t know how long I was there,’ she admitted. ‘Time just seemed to stand still.’

‘You’re freezing,’ Lucius said. ‘You must have been out there for hours.’

Cindy shrugged. ‘I’m feeling warmer now,’ she said, happier now that Lucius was with her and seemingly not still angry. ‘You’re lovely and warm.’

‘You’ll be warmer still in bed,’ Lucius promised.

He kissed Cindy tenderly on the lips then released her, moving so she could get under the covers. ‘Get into bed. I’ll join you in a minute.’

He watched for a moment as Cindy pulled the comforter off herself, then he pushed it back into place as she slid beneath the sheets. He undressed rapidly, leaving his clothes over a chair before bounding back across the cool room and joining his wife in bed.

‘You’re still cold,’ he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Cindy. He kissed her lips again. ‘You’ll get warmer more quickly without this,’ he said, and he slid the chemise up her body.

Cindy gave a wan smile. ‘You just want to get me naked, Lucius. I know what you’re like.’

‘I just want to get you warm,’ Lucius retorted. He was still working at the chemise.

‘Well, that will work,’ Cindy whispered happily. ‘In fact, I think I might end up getting very hot.’

‘. . . And naked, too,’ Lucius admitted lasciviously as he pulled the nightgown over her head and threw it across the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Lucius found her on the balcony, Cindy thought everything would be okay. His bad mood with her seemed to have evaporated and his thoughts had been purely on giving her pleasure, as they always were. But since they had showered and got dressed his mood seemed to have altered again. He had dressed quickly, as was his wont, leaving Cindy to complete her ablutions in a leisurely fashion. The encroaching silence comforted her far more this morning than it had the previous night, so it was without trepidation that she entered the dining room, ready for breakfast.

However, as soon as she entered the room she could feel the change in the air. Although Lucius said not a word to her, his body language and the cold expression on his face as he watched her arrive spoke volumes. With a sinking heart Cindy helped herself to a small amount of breakfast from the silver tureens that were lined up in a serving area at the side of the room and made her way to the table where she sat — not, as one might expect, at the opposite end from Lucius, but at his right side.

Lucius ignored Cindy as he carefully buttered his toast then added marmalade, his gaze falling occasionally to the back page of the newspaper resting on the table beside him. Cindy, too, glanced over at the paper, unable to see anything but a figure dressed in Quidditch robes flying on a broom. From her position, she couldn’t see who the player was. She could feel herself holding her breath as she waited for Lucius to say something. Instead, he picked up the newspaper and began to read. With nothing to do but wait, Cindy resigned herself to eating her breakfast although a queasy feeling in her stomach was making that hard to do. Eventually, she gave up on everything except a slice of dry toast and a second cup of tea. The tension in the room was becoming so unbearable, she felt like screaming. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lucius folded the newspaper and put it back down on the table. He still said nothing but his face, at least, had returned to normal.Cindy looked at Lucius nervously. She had been so looking forward to giving him her news, certain that he would be as excited as she, but after the last twenty-four hours, she was no longer sure how he would react. His over-possessiveness, as explained by Narcissa, didn't bode well when with his previous experience he might perceive her action as pulling away from him. She poured yet another cup of tea and thought back to the day when she had discovered that after all the years of disappointment and pain her life was about to be transformed.

Cindy looked at Lucius nervously. She had been so looking forward to giving him her news, certain that he would be as excited as she, but after the last twenty-four hours, she was no longer sure how he would react. His over-possessiveness, as explained by Narcissa, didn't bode well when with his previous experience he might perceive her action as pulling away from him. She poured yet another cup of tea and thought back to the day when she had discovered that after all the years of disappointment and pain her life was about to be transformed.

It had happened quite by chance. Cindy had gone to St Mungo’s to visit an old friend from her school days who had just given birth to her sixth child, a rather unexpected bundle of joy, arriving as he had some ten years after Judy had last given birth. Then, during a conversation with the Healer in charge of Judy, Cindy had discovered that her long-held impossible dream to have another child might not be quite as impossible as she had always thought.

A chance remark by her had led to a series of questions from the Healer, which in turn had led to an appointment with the specialist in charge of gynaecology. Seven months and a course of intensive treatment later, Cindy had fallen pregnant. The Healer had explained they would need to keep a close watch on her throughout the pregnancy, that she would require frequent hospital visits and treatment, but as far as they could see there was no reason the baby couldn't safely be brought to term. And with the huge improvements in medical care since Lissy's birth they were confident the child would be born without significant danger to Cindy, too.

Cindy had waited anxiously, not wanting to share her joy with Lucius until the hospital had confirmed that all was well and the baby was growing normally. That news had been delivered at the appointment she'd had the day before the wedding, but with so much last minute preparation for the celebrations still to complete she hadn't had a chance to tell Lucius.

‘Are you still angry with me, Lucius?’ she asked him timidly. She put down the teacup.

Lucius considered Cindy for a moment, then sighed and gave a quick shake of his head. ‘I was angry last night,’ he confirmed. ‘I don't like you keeping secrets from me, Cindy. I thought we were beyond that.’ He looked at her again for another long moment, a frown crossing his face. ‘I still don't understand why you wouldn't talk to me.’

Cindy took his hand and stroked it gently. ‘It's not that I didn't want to talk to you, Lucius, but it was Lissy and Draco's wedding day.’

‘I'm well aware of that,’ Lucius said, trying but failing to sound calm. ‘But I was worried about you, worried that my stupid friends or family had said something to upset you. ‘Or Andrew,’ he added darkly.

Cindy gave a small smile and rubbed Lucius' hand again. ‘Andrew's fine. He's been fine ever since your visit to him. Anyway, he’s happy with Sandra so he doesn’t care about us any longer.’

Lucius scowled in remembrance. ‘So what was so bloody momentous that it would have ruined Draco and Lissy's big day?’ he growled.

Cindy felt the butterflies in her stomach do a mad dance. She gave a quick prayer to whoever was listening that Lucius wouldn't take her revelation badly.

‘Not ruined,’ she said slowly, ‘more like eclipsed.’ She squeezed Lucius' hand tight. ‘I'm pregnant, Lucius. We're going to have a baby.’

Lucius stared at her in astonishment. He tried to speak but found himself lost for words.

‘Please say something, Lucius,’ Cindy said in a small voice. The butterflies were frenzied now and she felt sick — and not from the morning sickness she'd had a few times in recent weeks. ‘Please.’

‘Pregnant? But how?’ Lucius was having trouble formulating a response; his brain whirled at the news.

Cindy laughed wetly, she had begun crying now. ‘The usual way, of course. We’ve never used contraception have we?’

‘But you said you couldn't—’ He broke off. ‘You almost died last time,’ he said worriedly. ‘You can't have a baby, Cindy. We can't risk it.’

Cindy smiled through the tears that still flowed. ‘I've been going to the hospital. They've been treating me and they're sure I can carry the baby to term.’ She looked at Lucius worriedly. ‘Please tell me you're happy about this, Lucius.’

‘Happy? Of course I'm happy. I'm ecstatic,’ Lucius said. He was overjoyed by the news, but fear of what would happen to Cindy dampened the feeling considerably. ‘But what if there are complications?’

‘There won't be,’ Cindy promised. ‘St Mungo’s are looking after me and they won't let anything go wrong.’

‘But last night . . . the way I found you this morning. You need to be careful . . . you might—’

Cindy smiled again. Lucius was worried about her. This was definitely a good thing.

‘I'm fine,’ she said soothingly. ‘I just got a little cold, that’s all. Do you understand now why I couldn't tell you yesterday?’

Lucius left his seat and pulled Cindy up into his arms, kissing her deeply.

‘I'm sorry, love,’ he said sincerely. ‘You were right not to tell me, I suppose. It would definitely have trumped the wedding.’

‘I love you, Lucius,’ Cindy said, ‘and nothing will ever change that.’ She stroked his face before kissing him again.

‘But why didn't you tell me about the hospital?’ he asked. ‘You never said anything,’ he added accusingly.

Cindy shook her head. ‘I didn't want to get your hopes up. I suppose I didn't want to get my hopes up, really. I couldn't quite believe it was possible until it happened. But I've been checked out and Healer Pangbourne says I'm doing really well. I'm being monitored so if any complications arise they'll take me into hospital straight away.’

They kissed again for several minutes.

‘You do know I'm not Narcissa, don't you, Lucius?’ Cindy asked. She wanted to nip this potential problem in the bud before he had a chance to think about things and brood over them.

Lucius looked at her in surprise. ‘Of course I do.’

‘What I mean is that I'm not going to become an ice maiden during this pregnancy. I don't want you to stop touching me because of my condition.’

‘I'm glad to hear it.’ Lucius sounded relieved but grinned louchely. ‘So how long can we keep having sex?’

Cindy grinned too. ‘Until the eighth month or so, I think, if we're careful.’ She kissed him again.

‘Let’s go back to bed,’ Lucius suggested. His hands had found Cindy’s stomach and were resting on it lightly.

Cindy laughed and shook her head ruefully. ‘We can’t. Lissy and Draco are going on their honeymoon this morning and we need to see them off — if they ever make it out of bed. And the workmen will be here in an hour to take down the marquee and clear up. Oh, and you need to take Aferditie to the blacksmith. She needs re-shoeing.’

‘Then can we go back to bed?’ Lucius asked hopefully.

Cindy laughed at his comment and pulled Lucius into another kiss, then she held his face in her hands and looked at him seriously.

‘You know, Lucius, when this baby’s born I’m not going to be spending all my time looking after it to the exclusion of everything else. You are still and always will be the most important thing in my life. __Nothing__ is ever going to change that, I promise.’

‘I love you so much, Cindy,’ Lucius told her, and he hugged her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go.

‘I know, my love,’ Cindy whispered happily. ‘And everything’s going to be absolutely perfect!’


End file.
